


cute anon double-hearts

by pouncival



Series: internet crush [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Trans Character, theyre all trans. i mention it if it comes up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/pseuds/pouncival
Summary: mush runs a sj/positivity blog. kid blink runs a grunge/edgy blog but always sends him cute anonymous crush confessions. What Happens Next Will Shock You





	1. double-hearts

**Author's Note:**

> for context:  
> mushmallow: mush  
> kidblxnk/kidblinkybill: blink  
> x69romeo69x: romeo  
> theywascoronas: race  
> smackjelly: jack kelly  
> lovthatcrotch: crutchie (the context will come up later i promise)
> 
> other characters will be added in the notes of other chapters!
> 
> EDIT: i rlly didnt expect this fic to get popular, and i didnt include some credit that is long overdue!!!
> 
> the characterization of characters is based off rps that ive had with my friends who really solidified how the charas are and how they typed in my mind! blink/spot characterisation is based off tumblr user spotsies, race is based off tumblr user socialistnewsies, and romeo (the love of my life) and sarah are based off tumblr user benfankhauserrr's characterisation. also thanks belidna for katherine ideas even tho ur ded.

_**Anonymous** said: Your blog is cute. So r u _

Mush smiled down at his phone, slightly surprised by the message sitting in his inbox. Sure, he got asks on the occasion. They’d say they liked his blog's aesthetic (pastel pinks, his favourite colour), or be talking about something social justice related he’d reblogged. He’d never gotten a compliment to him as a person- and especially not his looks. 

_wowee!!! thank u anon!!! this means a lot to me aaa (Cherry Blossom )(Tulip )(Hibiscus )(Two Hearts )_

_#anon #mush answers #thank u aaaaaa #save #posi_

Mush walked the rest of that day with a skip in his step. A nice message or a compliment always brightened his day, even on the worst of days it’d make him feel a little better. Especially since that anon was out of nowhere, and clearly wasn’t any of his close friends. A stranger had just noticed he was, apparently, cute enough to compliment. And that made Mush grin. 

What he didn’t expect from this stranger was another ask in his inbox the next week.

_**Anonymous** said: You spread lotsa positivity for others but I never see any for yrself. Hope ur havin a good day_

Or at least, from the typing style, Mush assumed it was the same stranger. This time, Mush had been at home, lying on his bed and playing Candy Crush when his phone buzzed, a notification appearing at the top of his screen. His cheeks went a light pink and he pressed it, Candy Crush progress be darned. 

_is this the same anon as before??? thank u im gonna cry..._

_#anon #mush answers #bless you!!! #save #posi_

In exactly thirty-two minutes (and six levels of Candy Crush later because the fifth one had been really difficult), he got another tumblr notification.

_**Anonymous** said: Haha yea thats me. I love yr new haircut (but all yr selfies are good)_

_oh my gosh,, thanks anon!!! i wasnt sure about it but i think i do like it now... i did it myself n i thought maybe i went too short hahaa_

_#anon #mush answers #do i follow you?? #i hope i do you seem so nice #hmm i need a tag for you #cute anon (Two Hearts ) #there we go ^^ #save #posi _

Cute anon double-hearts (that’s how Mush always thought of that emoji in his head) didn’t stop there. Over the next few months, he got an increasing amount of asks. Eventually, he was getting one a day (two if he was lucky- those were the best days, if you asked Mush.)

_**Anonymous** said: Your makeup is cute_

_**Anonymous** said: I love your cat, whats her name?_

_**Anonymous** said: That selfie was so good, your really attractive _

_**Anonymous** said: Youre such a nice person._

_**Anonymous** said: I rlly admire how nice you are_

_**Anonymous** said: Hey, I saw you made an upset post. You wanna talk bout it?_

_**Anonymous** said:  (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)_

_**Anonymous** said: Hope your havin a good day _

(and in response to Mush’s answer to that one) _**Anonymous** said: Mines alright. Nicer when you answered my ask _

This had gone on for a while, the anon occasionally answering his questions (but always casually skirting around the ones that Mush asked that would reveal any identity- if Mush followed the anon, their username, their name, even what timezone they lived in). Despite the frequent asks, he could never figure out anon’s identity. Well, Mush had a guess- maybe someone around his age, who lived in the same or a similar timezone, and also went to school and would only get home and have time to send an ask in the evening. That’d also answer why if he got two, the other would be just before school. But still, that was based off a few facts and then a few hopes.

Mush’s heart started to flutter every time he a red 1 over his askbox. Once, he got an ask from someone else (a bot, advertising a ‘game’- he swiftly deleted it) and he’d felt a pit of disappointment in his stomach. It was okay, though, cute anon double-hearts just so happened to send an ask half an hour later, which Mush answered with many, many heart emojis.

_**X69romeo69x** said: someones got an anonymous admirer  (Winking Face )(Winking Face )(Winking Face )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )(Weary Face )(Weary Face )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)_

_gooo away romeoooooooo!!! just a nice anon >///>!!!!_

_**theywascoronas** replied: someones gettin defensive_

Mush was tempted to block Race again, for the second time this month (last time, he’d said that light pink was the worst colour, and Mush liked to keep that kind of bad vibes out of his life. Even though he hadn’t blocked him on any other social media, and unblocked him after 12 minutes.). Instead, his eyes flicked up to his askbox.

_**Anonymous** said: Haha i mean i couldnt blame anyone for having a crush on you. Not that I do tho _

Mush threw his phone down onto the bed, head into a pillow, and may have kicked his legs and flapped his arms for a few minutes. He didn’t even know this anon, and they already were complimenting him almost daily. Hell, he didn’t even know their name.

Until one day, cute anon double-hearts messed up. 

_**kidblxnk** said: I love yr emoji usage and how you always use the pink ones. Its rly cute_

Mush gasped at a ridiculous volume, and almost dropped his phone fumbling to click the URL. He immediately recognised the blog- his cool mutual with a penguin icon’s blog. Blink. He usually didn’t remember his mutuals names very well, but now, this one was going to be committed to memory. 

Mush had followed him way back, when he’d still followed back everyone who followed him. But when he went on an unfollowing spree, he couldn’t bring himself to unfollow Blink, despite the complete difference in their content. 

Blink’s blog had a lot of black-and-white aesthetic photographs, a lot of grungey content. Sometimes he made funny text posts, or ones of his thoughts, and even more rarely he posted angry vent posts, but they were always vague. He was always vague. And then, sometimes there was some claymation or cartoons- contrasting the rest of his blog to an amount that Mush giggled at. Mush couldn’t help but enjoy his personality, and so, he kept following.

And he was glad he did, now that he knew this was who was sending all the adorable anons. He hadn’t expect this guy to be the sweet kind. Well, not straight up. Maybe that’s why he’d done it on anonymous. 

Mush giggled as he typed his reply.

_heheheeeeeee thanks...!!! i think you meant to send this on anon?? you is cute anon (Two Hearts )??? omg!!_

He hit reply privately, and waited for an answer. When he got an IM, he grinned.

 **kidblxnk** : O my god  
**kidblxnk** : Im so sorry  
**kidblxnk** : I didnt mean 2 send off anon  
**mushmallow** : omg nooo its ok!!!  
**mushmallow** : thats so sweet of you ahhh ^_^!!  
**mushmallow** : i seriously really appreciate it  
**mushmallow** : and knowin it was my nice mutual makes it even better!!  
**kidblxnk** : Haha yw then  
**kidblxnk** : Still a bit embarassin  
**mushmallow** : heheh for you maybe  
**mushmallow** : im just excited to know who you are >:)  
**kidblxnk** : Mayb i was wrong and youre evil  
**mushmallow** : hahaha suuure mr (Two Hearts )!!!  
**mushmallow** : hey  
**mushmallow** : do you got skype  
**kidblxnk** : Uhh  
**kidblxnk** : ...yes but you gotta promise not to laugh  
**kidblxnk** : Its kidblinkybill  
**mushmallow** : OMG

Mush opened skype, quickly finding Blink’s profile and sending him a friend request. Barely a minute passed before he was added back. 

**kidblinkybill** : Heyy haha  
**mushmallow** : hi!!!  
**mushmallow** : haha sorry if this is awkward  
**mushmallow** : i just,,  
**mushmallow** : i dunno!!!  
**mushmallow** : you been so nice to me every day for like!!  
**mushmallow** : a few months now!!  
**mushmallow** : i kinda wanna thank you and i dunno  
**mushmallow** : get to know you?  
**mushmallow** : so i can return the favour sometime ^_^  
**mushmallow** : if you wouldnt mind that!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : No  
**kidblinkybill** : I wouldnt mind that at all actually  
**kidblinkybill** : I just thought your blog was really nice  
kidblinkybiill: I get a lot of sad shit on my dash n seein someone postin positivity every day was like. I dunno sme kinda ray of sunshine  
**mushmallow** : oh my god,,,  
**mushmallow** : your so nice !!!!  
**mushmallow** : your already making me blush hahaaa;;;;;;  
**mushmallow** : i love yr blog too btw!!! i mostly follow lotsa pink blogs or yknow..stuff like my aesthetic!  
**mushmallow** : or my asshole friends hahaha  
**mushmallow** : but your personality was so cool an interestin i just couldnt unfollow yknow!  
**kidblinkybill** : Now im the one bein flattered  
**kidblinkybill** : Thanks.. mush. I can call you that are we on first name basis?  
**mushmallow** : course we is, blink!!!

Mush lay in bed, messaging Blink for what felt like ten minutes but ended up being two hours, before he got a notification from another chat. 

1 notification from _fellow heterosexuals_

 **X69romeo69x** : anyone else notice mush didnt get an anon today??? (Crying Face )(Crying Face )  
**X69romeo69x** : hes probably crying rn  
**X69romeo69x** : or dead an he didnt answer it  
**lovthatcrotch** : nooooo  
**smackjelly** : so thts why he hasnt messaged any1  
**theywascoronas** : rip mush  
**theywascoronas** : i want his money  
**lovthatcrotch** : not saying hes dead  
**lovthatcrotch** : but if he is i want his clothes haha  
**smackjelly** : LMAO crutchie ily  
**lovthatcrotch** : aw stop it jacky :P  
**mushmallows** : aaactually  
**X69romeo69x** : OMG  
**X69romeo69x** : gossip incoming (Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)  
**theywascoronas** : my body is ready  
**smackjelly** : stop referencing old memes  
**theywascoronas** : did you just call reggie old??  
**mushmallows** : he accidentally may of sent his ask off anon!!!!  
**X69romeo69x** : HE!!!!!(Boy )!!!!  
**X69romeo69x** : IS HE GAY  
**smackjelly** : and your age  
**X69romeo69x** : THAT TOO  
**mushmallows** : yes!! hes 16!!! and uhh  
**mushmallows** : thats why ive been quiet actually  
**theywascoronas** : mushs chattin him up lol  
**lovthatcrotch** : oooooohhhhh do you have a crush!!!  
**mushmallows** : no!!!  
**X69romeo69x** : WHATS HIS URL  
**mushmallows** : maybe i wont tell you lot if you keep bein so annoyin bout it!!  
**theywascoronas** : fuck you  
**smackjelly** : watch it race hell block u again  
**lovthatcrotch** : hahahahaaaa  
**X69romeo69x** : CMON PLS MUSH MY BOY IM BEGGIN (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)  
**mushmallows** : ok ok!!! ,,,  
**mushmallows** : kidblxnk  
**theywascoronas** : holy shit no way  
**theywascoronas** : i follow him  
**theywascoronas** : that cigarette aesthetic  
**theywascoronas** : didnt think he was the kind to be sappy like that  
**lovthatcrotch** : awwww thats so cute though!!! unexpectedly sweet  
**X69romeo69x** : OMG hes in the same timezone as us???!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : we’ve had his url for 34 seconds ?? romeo how???  
**X69romeo69x** : HES GAY  
**theywascoronas** : he works in mysterious ways  
**X69romeo69x** : OMG I THINK HE LIVES IN NY???????  
**mushmallows** : ROMEO!!! WTFFFFF you cant do that  
**X69romeo69x** : FOUND HIS SELFIE TAG HES HOT  
**mushmallows** : ...link  
**smackjelly** : LMFAO  
**X69romeo69x** : OMG MY HOT MUTUAL POSTED ANOTHER SELFIE !!! FUCK (Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands) ME (Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands) UP  
**X69romeo69x** : wait ill link u now lolll got distracted x

Mush rolled his eyes at his friends, rolling over on his bed and opening his chat with Blink again. 

**kidblinkybill** : I gotta go to sleep now  
**mushmallow** : probably a good idea for me toooo woops  
**kidblinkybill** : Talk tomorrow?  
**mushmallow** : sure!!!

Mush really did hope he’d message again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U TUMBLR USER IKIMOTOS/BENFANKHAUSERRR aka my best friend jess who i love with my whole heart FOR THIS PROMPT!!! its spiralled out of control and its become multichap sorry Bye


	2. side eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush and Blink talk more, Mush's friends are... themselves, and Hotel for Dogs is a good movie.

**kidblinkybill** : I think you have nice eyes  
**kidblinkybill** : ...Sorry if that was weird  
**kidblinkybill** : I just thought it might b weirder to send an anon on tumblr lol  
**kidblinkybill** : Now tht u kno who i am n all

When Mush checked his phone for the first time in the morning (on the bus, since he always got up late and ended up rushing to get ready), he was rubbing his eyes and still trying to wake up. Seeing 4 notifications from Blink, though, he perked up right away, actually sitting up on the bus seat rather than slouching and falling asleep against the window. The message was sent 27 minutes ago. Blink was offline now. Maybe he was at school already, but Mush couldn’t see any harm in messaging him anyways. 

**mushmallow** : no!! its not weird at all!!! its actually pretty sweet omg;;  
**mushmallow** : but now......  
**mushmallow** : YOUR GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH COMPLIMENTS TOO!!!!! >:)  
**mushmallow** : i found your selfie tag last night;; (hope thats not weird!!!)  
**mushmallow** : your face is really realllyy cute ahhh  
**mushmallow** : i love your hair!!!!

He decided to conveniently leave out that he’d linked Romeo and he’d found not only his selfie tag, but his sexuality, timezone and vague location. It wasn’t worth the effort of explaining just how weird his friends were yet- especially as he scrolled through the group chat, reading Race and Romeo’s weird late night conversation after everyone else had fallen asleep.

“Ayyy! Mush, my boy!”

 _Speak of the devil._ Romeo sat himself on the seat right in front of him, as usual. Mush was the first to get on the bus, then Romeo. Then Race would get on and sit beside Romeo, and Crutchie at the same stop, who would sit beside Mush. Jack lived close enough to the school that he walked every day (and somehow, managed to be later than the rest of them every day.) 

“Soooooo,” Romeo lay out on the seat in front of him, waggling his eyebrows. “I notice you stopped responding after I linked that kid’s selfie tag. What was it, Wink?” Mush rolled his eyes, his cheeks going pink. 

“No! You know it was Blink. And it’s not what you think!” He stuck his tongue out. “Of course _you’d_ assume that. I was messagin’ him back, then he decided to go to sleep- and I was tired, so I did too.” He folded his arms on the back of Romeo’s seat, resting his head on it. “‘Sides, I dunno him yet. I don’t even have a crush, alright?”

Romeo grinned. “But he has one on you.” Mush opened his mouth to protest, but Romeo put a finger in his lips, shushing him. “Nope. He may have said he didn’t in an anon once, but he also did that after talkin’ ‘bout how he could see why people have crushes on ya. Have you read the shit he sent you? Gayest stuff I’ve seen- and I’ve looked in a mirror before.” Mush wrinkled his nose, rolling his eyes and trying his best not to laugh at Romeo’s joke.

“Well, I bet it’s just a puppy crush, ‘cause we barely know each other.” And he couldn’t imagine Blink having a crush after actually talking to Mush. Mush couldn’t imagine anyone having a crush on him. Sure, maybe from seeing his blog and how he liked to present himself here. But the way he actually talked? And if they ever met him in real life? Yeah, it sounded unlikely.

“Riiight. And have you messaged him this morning?” 

“...” Mush nodded.

“So you’re _gonna_ know each other.” Mush groaned, rolling his eyes, when Crutchie walked to where they sat on the bus, sitting down and putting his Crutch across him and Mush’s lap.

“Morning guys! What’re we talkin’ bout?”

“Mush’s crush!”

“No!”

“Aww,” Crutchie grinned. “Even if you don’t got a crush, Mush, you gotta admit it’s pretty cute.” Mush stuck his tongue out at him.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“And they’re gonna fall in love! From anonymous confessions to true love… Beautiful, ain’t it?” Mush swatted Romeo’s hands away, which he dramatically waved about to emphasize his point. Half because he was embarrassed, but half because that sounded adorable and he couldn’t deny it. Sappy get-togethers and cute couples were Mush’s biggest weakness, and Romeo was playing on it. 

 

“You know, I was forgettin’ why we nicknamed him Romeo,” Crutchie joked, and then looked at the front of the bus as a dramatic cry came out.

“ROMEO!”

“RACE!” 

Race ran up the bus, jumping into Romeo’s lap and dramatically putting his hand on his forehead. “I’ve missed you so!”

Mush rolled his eyes, looking at Crutchie who laughed. Every monday, Race and Romeo greeted each other like they hadn’t seen each other in eons. Even if they had seen each other the day before, because they were the most dramatic people Mush knew (except Jack, but he didn’t do it in the same funny way as them. He was just a drama king.)

They hugged it out, dramatically talking in mock-Shakespearean for a solid five minutes while Mush copied Crutchie’s history homework (as usual- Mush hated history, but Crutchie let him copy as long as he could copy any other homework he needed when he had trouble doing his homework- which was a given either way).

When the bus pulled up outside the school, Mush’s phone vibrated in his pocket. 

**kidblinkybill** : Oh m god  
**kidblinkybill** : Thts so sweet wtf  
**kidblinkybill** : Your as sweet as u r on tumblr  
**kidblinkybill** : Thank u 

Mush grinned at his phone, and then it was suddenly snatched from him.

“Messaging Blink, are you?” Romeo grinned, and Race turned the screen around, starting to read.

“I think you have nice eyes-” 

“No!” Mush reached for the phone, but Romeo grabbed his hands, pushing them away.

“Sorry if that was- HEY!” 

Crutchie was an absolute angel on earth, Mush decided, and he could kiss him. That was, if Crutchie wasn’t obviously into a certain someone else. Maybe Mush would hold off on teasing him about that later, as thanks for this. Crutchie looked at the other two with a frown. “Hey, not cool.”

They grumbled apologies, grabbing their bags and getting up to leave the bus. Mush shot a thankful smile at Crutchie, who just gave him a small smile and handed his phone back as he got up, balancing his crutch and heading towards the front of the bus.

“Seeya at lunch!” Romeo yelled, running off to his class. Race headed towards the other building, and Crutchie gave Mush a small smile before following after Race, headed to the same building. 

As Mush walked, he opened skype on his phone, messaging Blink back.

 **mushmallow** : aaaaah omg  
**mushmallow** : no im not >////mushmallow: thank you tho!!!!  
**mushmallow** : are you goin to school too rn???

When he saw Blink typing back, he grinned. He walked into class, taking his seat, glad that his English teacher was always late.

 **kidblinkybill** : Haha yea u r  
**kidblinkybill** : Yea I am  
**kidblinkybill** : It starts in 10  
**mushmallow** : luckyyy  
**mushmallow** : mine starts now  
**kidblinkybill** : On yr phone in class? Rebellious  
**mushmallow** : ha ha you dont know im not a super duper rebel guy!  
**mushmallow** : ...my teacher comes to class late every mornin  
**mushmallow** : but !!!  
**mushmallow** : i play candy crush in class >:)  
**mushmallow** : AND message my friends  
**kidblinkybill** : So so terrible  
**kidblinkybill** : Your a bad influence on me  
**kidblinkybill** : Next ill turn to… Sleepin in class  
**mushmallow** : >:OOOOOOO  
**mushmallow** : HOW TERRIBLE  
**mushmallow** : what if u found out….  
**mushmallow** : i sleep in class… on the reg!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Did you just say on the reg  
**mushmallow** : it is a legit sayin that people say  
**kidblinkybill** : Suuuuuure  
**mushmallow** : RUDE  
**mushmallow** : you were way nicer on those anons!!!!  
**mushmallow** : hahahaa jk its fun talking to you  
**kidblinkybill** : Maybe I just sent those anons to secretly get your skype so i could be mean to you  
**kidblinkybill** : You never know  
**mushmallow** : rlly?? two months of cute sweet anons just for that??  
**mushmallow** : suuuuuure  
**mushmallow** : (see what i did there!)  
**mushmallow** : (i even used the same amount of u’s!)  
**kidblinkybill** : U got me  
**kidblinkybill** : What can I say  
**kidblinkybill** : Ur cute  
**mushmallow** : dont make me blush im at school!!!!!!  
**mushmallow** : what are you doin anyways shouldnt you be on your way to school???  
**kidblinkybill** : I am  
**kidblinkybill** : My friends are arguing about chess  
**kidblinkybill** : I fuckin hate chess  
**mushmallow** : hahaha idek how to play chess ngl ^^  
**mushmallow** : seems kinda borin tbh…  
**kidblinkybill** : It is  
**kidblinkybill** : Theyve tried to make me join chess club every year  
**kidblinkybill** : Every fckn year  
**mushmallow** : dont give in to the nerds blink…  
**mushmallow** : resist…. . .  
**kidblinkybill** : I am  
**kidblinkybill** : Theyll nevr get me  
**mushmallow** : you brave soul…

A student groaned. Mush glanced up at the doorway and had to hold back a groan himself when he saw his teacher walk in.

 **mushmallow** : i gtg UGH  
**mushmallow** : my teacher has a phone in bags ruleeee ughhh  
**mushmallow** : talk later???  
**kidblinkybill** : My class just started nyways  
**kidblinkybill** : Seeya soon  
**mushmallow** : (Two Hearts )  
**mushmallow** : (haha,, throw back to…….yesterday)  
**kidblinkybill** : Lol  
**kidblinkybill** : (Two Hearts )

The double-hearts message made Mush’s heart flutter throughout first period, having difficulty focusing on the lesson. English classes were already difficult enough for Mush, and having the thought of that conversation, it was difficult to concentrate at all. _Because I love making new friends_ , Mush thought. 

While walking from his first period to his second, he pulled out his phone.

 **kidblinkybill** : Btwn classes  
**kidblinkybill** : So bored  
**kidblinkybill** : School scks

Mush grinned. The messages were sent ten minutes ago, implying Blink had shorter periods than Mush or something. But either way, he’d made the choice to message him in the short time between classes. 

**mushmallow** : ikrr :(  
**mushmallow** : i just had lit n i hate all english 

Halfway through typing a message, Mush suddenly bumped into someone who was standing still in the hallway. Looking up to grumble about keeping the crowd moving, he rolled his eyes when he saw a smirking Jack.

“Textin’ your crush?” Mush’s cheeks went pink.

“Who told ya I have a crush? ‘Cause I don’t.” Mush challenged, folding his arms. 

Jack scoffed. “Crutchie.”

“Traitor!”

Jack laughed and winked. “You know he tells me everythin’, kid.”

Mush rolled his eyes. “Jaaaack, it ain’t a crush. I barely know him! We just becomin’ friends, I don’t even got time to have gotten a crush yet!” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. We all know that. Don’t mean we ain’t gonna tease you.” Ruffling Mush’s hair, he gave him finger guns as he started walking down the hall again. “I got class to get to, n’ so do you. Seeya!”

Mush waved, then glanced down at his phone. 

**kidblinkybill** : Ugh me too  
**kidblinkybill** : I h8 like  
**kidblinkybill** : All my classes  
**mushmallow** : >:OO  
**mushmallow** : textin in class!!!  
**mushmallow** : i am a bad influence aint i….  
**kidblinkybill** : Sssh  
**kidblinkybill** : Dont tell n i wont tell that your textin in class too  
**mushmallow** : im between classes  
**mushmallow** : cuz im a model student thank ya very much!  
**kidblinkybill** : Right  
**kidblinkybill** : An how late are ya to class

Mush looked at the time. Shit, he had a minute to get to his class that was across the building.

 **mushmallow** : SHOOT GTG  
**kidblinkybill** : Hahaha  
**kidblinkybill** : Seeya

As he arrived in class, he quickly checked his notifications. 

2 notifications from _fellow heterosexuals_ :

 **smackjelly** : guess who just ran into me cause he was lookin at his phone textin someone  
**x69romeo69x** : LOL

Mush closed the chat, rolling his eyes, and hoped that someone else did something embarrassing by his lunch period so they had something else to laugh at.

By the time it was his lunch period, there was a video of Race drooling while sleeping on his desk on his desk from Romeo, who stacked things on his head (how their teacher didn’t see that, Mush had no idea). He got to 24 assorted items before Race woke up, and they were all making fun of him for that. Mush’s ‘crush’ was off the table, and that put him off edge. 

**x69romeo69x** : GUYS LOOK  
**x69romeo69x** : I BALANCED 25 THINGS ON RACE WHILE HE WAS SLEEPIN IN CLASS LOL (Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
**x69romeo69x** : racesleepin.mov  
**x69romeo69x** : lmfaooo  
**lovthatcrotch** : omg hahahaha  
**lovthatcrotch** : what’d you balance??? i cant see alla the items  
**x69romeo69x** : HOLD ON ILL MAKE A LIST  
**x69romeo69x** : 1. my pencil case  
2\. my textbook  
3\. races textbook  
4\. the person next to race's textbook (they don't know)  
5\. a tissue box (APPARENTLY EVERY INDIVIDUAL ONE DONT COUNT??)  
6\. jacks pencil case  
7\. a green whiteboard marker  
9\. an apple  
10\. a thermos  
11\. a drink bottle  
12\. races homework (undone)  
13\. my homework (half done, therefore more valuable)  
14\. The person next to race's homework (finished, they don't know so less powerful)  
15\. my left shoe  
16\. my right shoe  
17\. the person next to race's left shoe (they don't know)  
18\. a pair of glasses (unidentified owner)  
19\. romeo's jacket  
20\. romeo's shirt  
21\. jack's jacket  
22\. race's jacket  
23\. race's phone  
24\. race's backpack  
25\. race's dignity (race argues this one doesnt count lolll ok race(Eyes )(Eyes ) suuure)  
**smackjelly** : wtf  
**smackjelly** : i was lookin for my jacket all last period  
**lovthatcrotch** : but not your pencil case  
**lovthatcrotch** : cause you never do any work  
**smackjelly** : ssshhhhh  
**theywascoronas** : you cant balance my dignity on top a me  
**x69romeo69x** : well i did  
**x69romeo69x** : an when you stood up  
**x69romeo69x** : it fell wit the resta the items  
**smackjelly** : OH SHIT!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : smackdown.gif

He laughed at his friends, and then took his seat at the usual table. This year, he hadn’t gotten a lunch break with anyone he knew well. The only person he vaguely knew was Smalls, a freshman student who had been shown around by Jack and they’d become friends ever since. 

“Heya, Mushy!” She grinned, sitting down with her lunch across from him. “How is you?”

“I’m doin’ fine. Same as usual, wishin we weren’t at school.” He complained. Smalls nodded, groaning.

“I knooooooow! Isso borin’. Least it ain’t middle school no more, though!” Mush nodded in agreement. He’d heard vaguely from Jack something about Smalls not having a good middle school experience. Well, Mush wasn’t sure he knew anyone who’d call their time in middle school as good, more that Smalls’ was particularly bad.

“Yeah, you right on that.” Their conversation lapsed for a second, and Mush drummed his fingers on the table, thinking of what to say. “Hey, you got a pet chicken, don’tcha?” Smalls nodded, “Hows that goin’?”

“Hattie! She’s doin great! Don’t tell anyone,” she looked around, as if checking for people listening. “I fed ‘er some a my corn the other day.” Smalls giggled, and Mush gasped as if he was scandalised. 

“No!”

“Yeeees!” Smalls laughed, then picked up her lunch tray. “Hey, Mush? D’ya mind if I go spend lunch with another freshman? I usually’d spend it with you, I know, but I met this girl an’ I call her Flip ‘cause she can do flips! She told me she’d show me that she can do three in a row today!”

Mush laughed. “Go ahead! I have some homework I should probably be doin’ anyways.” As Smalls, grinned, thanking him, he waved her off. “Snap me her flips, though!” Smalls nodded as she ran off, and Mush turned to his bag.

Homework. He wasn’t lying that he had some to do. But when he looked down at his phone and saw a Skype notification from Blink, he decided that he could just do his homework at home.

 **kidblinkybill** : My teacher just said marshamallow  
**kidblinkybill** : She says it like mushmallow  
**kidblinkybill** : I was tryin so hard not to burst out laughin lol

Mush giggled to himself. The idea that Blink was thinking about him in class, when something just so happened to sound like Mush’s username… It made Mush grin. It reminded him of his already established friends and their inside jokes, when they’d point at something seemingly random and it’d make Mush burst out laughing. (Or, more commonly, Romeo and Race. They were the kings of inside jokes.) 

**mushmallow** : omg  
**mushmallow** : your classmates musta been soo confused hahaha  
**mushmallow** : ill let you know if i see any blinky bill  
**kidblinkybill** : Im blocking you  
**mushmallow** : good riddance  
**kidblinkybill** : Rude  
**kidblinkybill** : Bye forever  
**mushmallow** : noooooo i was joking come baaaaaaaaaack bliiiiiiiiiiiiiink  
**kidblinkybill** : Fiiine  
**mushmallow** : you cant resist me (Winking Face )  
**mushmallow** : wait are ya still in class!  
**kidblinkybill** : ...Yes  
**kidblinkybill** : Arent you  
**mushmallow** : its my lunch break!  
**kidblinkybill** : Mine starts in 10  
**kidblinkybill** : And this class is boring

Mush glanced up at the clock. It was 10 minutes into lunch, meaning that Blink’s lunch started 20 minutes into his. That was a 20 minute lunchtime overlap.

 **mushmallow** : nice!!!! ill still have 20 minutes of mine then!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Nice  
**kidblinkybill** : We can chat then  
**kidblinkybill** : Well if you want  
**mushmallow** : yeah!!! wont your friends miss you??  
**kidblinkybill** : Eh  
**kidblinkybill** : Two of them have chess club  
**kidblinkybill** : The nerds i mentioned earlier lol  
**kidblinkybill** : Then the others mostly have different lunch periods  
**kidblinkybill** : Cept for a few people who  
**kidblinkybill** : Im not really idk  
**kidblinkybill** : Super close with them  
**kidblinkybill** : Or many other people idk  
**kidblinkybill** : Sorry that got kinda personal  
**mushmallow** : no its ok!!!!!  
**mushmallow** : im always here if ya wanna talk!!!!  
**mushmallow** : an either way you is allowed to be personal ok!!!  
**mushmallow** : since yknow  
**mushmallow** : we friends now ^_^  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha  
**kidblinkybill** : Thanks mush  
**kidblinkybill** : It means a lot  
**kidblinkybill** : Dont you gotta talk to your friends at lunch?  
**mushmallow** : they all got different lunch periods this year  
**mushmallow** : cept this freshman we just met  
**mushmallow** : but shes hangin out with other freshmen today  
**mushmallow** : im a junior so its probably good she made friends in her grade!!  
**mushmallow** : ...im a bit hypocritical sayin that tho  
**mushmallow** : alla my friends are mostly seniors  
**kidblinkybill** : I got a few senior friends too  
**kidblinkybill** : Im also a junior so  
**kidblinkybill** : Finally makin friends your own age?  
**mushmallow** : hehehehehe truuuuuu  
**mushmallow** : a bit late but  
**mushmallow** : better late than never?  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha yeah your right  
**kidblinkybill** : Hell yea my lunch just started  
**kidblinkybill** : Teacher didnt even catch me on my phone  
**mushmallow** : HECK YECK  
**kidblinkybill** : Did u just say heck yeck  
**mushmallow** : heck yeck i did  
**kidblinkybill** : I  
**mushmallow** : h e c k y e c k  
**kidblinkybill** : Im laughing so hard  
**kidblinkybill** : Fuck yuck  
**mushmallow** : oH M Y GOD  
**mushmallow** : FUCK YUCK  
**mushmallow** : you killed me from laughter blink,,  
**mushmallow** : im dead ,,,  
**kidblinkybill** : Rip  
**kidblinkybill** : Ill put heck yeck on yr grave  
**mushmallow** : only if… u match urs with mine… put fuck yuck on it  
**kidblinkybill** : Known me for one day and suggesting matching graves huh  
**kidblinkybill** : Ok but its so worth it for fuck yuck  
**mushmallow** : heck yeck, fuck yuck… made for each other  
**kidblinkybill** : Like romeo and juliet  
**mushmallow** : but they die  
**kidblinkybill** : How do u think we’ll end up being in our graves mush  
**mushmallow** : wow,,, so romantic  
**mushmallow** : i actually have a friend named romeo!  
**mushmallow** : he jokes that hes looking for his juliet constantlyyyy cause he such a flirt  
**mushmallow** : except the funny thing is  
**mushmallow** : hes super duper gay  
**kidblinkybill** : Looking for his julian  
**mushmallow** : OMG  
**mushmallow** : good one!!!  
**mushmallow** : can i steal that for next time he makes that joke???  
**kidblinkybill** : Fuck yuck you can  
**mushmallow** : my death isnt gonna b thru a tragic double suicide  
**mushmallow** : its gonna be u saying fuck yuck  
**kidblinkybill** : Does that count as murder  
**mushmallow** : y e s  
**kidblinkybill** : Damn  
**kidblinkybill** : Are you really worth the prison sentence  
**kidblinkybill** : …………………………………………………………….  
**kidblinkybill** : Fuck yuck you are  
**mushmallow** : BLINK

Just as Mush sent that, the bell for his next period went. Mush groaned. 

**mushmallow** : ughhhhhhhhhh  
**mushmallow** : i gotta go back to classsssssssss  
**mushmallow** : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh  
**kidblinkybill** : Ew  
**kidblinkybill** : Gross  
**mushmallow** : would u say………..  
**mushmallow** : (fuck) yuck…………  
**kidblinkybill** : Lmao yes  
**kidblinkybill** : Go to class  
**kidblinkybill** : Get an education  
**kidblinkybill** : Let me stop bein antisocial an talk to my friends  
**mushmallow** : >:(((  
**mushmallow** : i am your friend doofus  
**kidblinkybill** : *irl friends  
**mushmallow** : heheheee  
**mushmallow** : much better! (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Tightly-Closed Eyes )

Mush picked up his bag, full of unfinished homework, and tucked his phone into his pocket, heading to his next class. Only two more periods and he was through the day.

By the end of the school day, Mush always felt exhausted. His usual routine on a Monday was to wait for the bus with the others, fall asleep on the window, be woken up by Romeo when it was his stop, then wake up and get his bag in time for his own bus stop. Sometimes, Jack would join them if he was going over to Crutchie’s after school- which was pretty common, and was what was happening today. Then Mush had the whole seat to himself, and he put his legs out on the rest of the seat (thank god it was a school bus, he’d be murdered on a public bus).  
Arriving at home, he waved to his mum and then ran up the stairs, throwing his bag to the side and flopping onto his bed. 

Usually, he’d fall asleep for half an hour, wake up, try to do some homework, probably fail and fuck about on the internet for a few hours before falling asleep. But when he checked his phone for the time briefly, and saw (alongside 103 notifications from the group chat, god damn did they chat fast) two notifications from Blink, he to stray from routine a bit. 

**kidblinkybill** : Jst got home from school  
**kidblinkybill** : Finally

20 minutes ago. Blink’s school must finish earlier, or he lives closer, or something. Mush shrugged it off, instead choosing to focus on replying to Blink. 

**mushmallow** : saaaaaaaaaaaaaame!!!  
**mushmallow** : usually i nap after school  
**mushmallow** : least on mondays!  
**mushmallow** : they tire me out so muchhh  
**kidblinkybill** : God same  
**kidblinkybill** : Half the time i sleep thru half of monday  
**mushmallow** : go d i wish ,  
**mushmallow** : too nervous to miss school  
**kidblinkybill** : Hate it so much  
**kidblinkybill** : I used to skip school a lot  
**kidblinkybill** : Well i mean compared to some people ig i still do  
**kidblinkybill** : But as a kid i barely went  
**mushmallow** : god that sucks im so sorry :(  
**mushmallow** : wish i could give you a big hug  
**kidblinkybill** : Dw about it  
**kidblinkybill** : No regrts  
**kidblinkybill** : Still sux  
**mushmallow** : dyslexia n autism make everything super hard at school ^^;;  
**mushmallow** : i have to put way more work into some things that other people just do ;; so ea s y  
**mushmallow** : an its just frusteratin like ,, blehhh  
**kidblinkybill** : That sounds terrible shit  
**mushmallow** : an yea i get some extra time on tests but,, homework takes me so much longer than every1 else and stuff like that just cant b controlled  
**kidblinkybill** : Schools so shit with disability stuff  
**kidblinkybill** : Mines super shit  
**kidblinkybill** : Dont think theyv ever had any one w any visual impairment before  
**kidblinkybill** : They dont rly know how to handle it  
**kidblinkybill** : Im fine with school work n stuff n my other eyes fine but  
**kidblinkybill** : ?? They always ask if i need to be closer to the front  
**kidblinkybill** : Then fuckin sneak up on my blind side  
**mushmallow** : wtff  
**mushmallow** : do they not… idk…...think before doin stuff??  
**kidblinkybill** : Pparently not  
**kidblinkybill** : My friends r good tho  
**kidblinkybill** : Well theyv lernt lol  
**mushmallow** : g o o d  
**mushmallow** : or id fight em  
**kidblinkybill** : Idk if ud b able to  
**kidblinkybill** : One a them can do flips like rly well  
**mushmallow** : u underestimate me  
**mushmallow** : soft boy…..  
**mushmallow** : hard abs (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )  
**kidblinkybill** : Ill tel specs u wanna fite him then  
**kidblinkybill** : Even tho he was easily the most understandin  
**kidblinkybill** : Him or davey  
**mushmallow** : ooooo im learnin ya friends names now am i!  
**mushmallow** : next ill be meetin em!  
**kidblinkybill** : At least bring me to dinner first  
**mushmallow** : wow very forward of ya ;)  
**mushmallow** : seriously tho do yous friends got tumblrs! ill follow em  
**kidblinkybill** : Mosta them do, fukn davey wont get one tho  
**kidblinkybill** : specsyback is specs, mylifesucksdotcom is skittery, maybe-its-maybeline is bumlets, swiftytherake is swifty, and dutchyovens is dutchy  
**mushmallow** : i already follow specs!!!  
**mushmallow** : i didnt realise yous two is friends  
**mushmallow** : wait  
**kidblinkybill** : ?  
**mushmallow** : om g  
**mushmallow** : one of my friends always sends my group chat his selfies??  
**kidblinkybill** : No way lol  
**kidblinkybill** : I knew he got lotsa notes but damn  
**mushmallow** : im n ot kidding im dying  
**mushmallow** : he literally sent one last night sayin  
**mushmallow** : and i quote  
**mushmallow** : ‘SO HOT I WENT 2 HELL (Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Fire )(Weary Face )(Weary Face )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)’  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : Im telling specs about this  
**kidblinkybill** : Whats your friends url  
**mushmallow** : x69romeo69x  
**mushmallow** : i still havent figured out if its ironic or not  
**kidblinkybill** : No fuckin way  
**mushmallow** : ???  
**kidblinkybill** : Hes the one who specs showed me his selfies  
**kidblinkybill** : Why does he have so many underwear pics  
**mushmallow** : i ask myself that every day blink  
**mushmallow** : ok but no way,,,  
**mushmallow** : romeo gets SO EXCITED when specs likes his selfies!!!  
**mushmallow** : if he knew specs was showing them to other ppl just like him  
**mushmallow** : i think hed explode omg  
**kidblinkybill** : You should tell him  
**kidblinkybill** : Then host his funeral  
**mushmallow** : good idea  
**mushmallow** : youre invited  
**mushmallow** : one sec

3 new notifications from _fellow heterosexuals_ :

 **smackjelly** : did u guys bring my pencilcase home  
**x69romeo69x** : whats a pencilcase  
**x69romeo69x** : dont know her sorry x  
**mushmallow** : guess who knows specsyback personally  
**x69romeo69x** : WHAT  
**x69romeo69x** : MUSH DID U MSG HIM?????????  
**x69romeo69x** : WHATS HAPPENING  
**thewascoronas** : someone knows specsyback.tumblr.com  
**thewascoronas** : aint the end a the world  
**x69romeo69x** : UR RIGHT  
**x69romeo69x** : ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )(Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes )  
**mushmallow** : calm downnnnnnnnn  
**mushmallow** : blink knows him :P  
**x69romeo69x** : mush  
**x69romeo69x** : u love me right  
**lovthatcrotch** : oh god hahaha  
**lovthatcrotch** : here he goes again  
**x69romeo69x** : u gotta marry blink  
**mushmallow** : what  
**smackjelly** : dont tell me its the wedding plan  
**mushmallow** : what wedding plan??  
**x69romeo69x** : stfu jack  
**x69romeo69x** : listen  
**x69romeo69x** : marry blink  
**x69romeo69x** : make him make specsyback his best man  
**x69romeo69x** : ill be your best man  
**x69romeo69x** : we both get smashed at your wedding  
**x69romeo69x** : and then we make out  
**x69romeo69x** : then he realises the next morning hes in love with me  
**smackjelly** : romeo  
**smackjelly** : if i wouldnt marry the coffee shop dude  
**smackjelly** : mush wont marry blink  
**x69romeo69x** : (Crying Face )(Crying Face )(Crying Face ) u all hate me  
**thewascoronas** : dw romeo  
**thewascoronas** : ill marry blink instead  
**x69romeo69x** : SEE  
**x69romeo69x** : TRU BROMANCE RIGHT THERE  
**x69romeo69x** : LOVE U RACE (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart)(Aubergine ≊ Eggplant)  
**x69romeo69x** : LOL THAT EGGPLANTS NOT MEANT TO B THERE  
**thewascoronas** : sure it aint  
**x69romeo69x** : (Eyes )i mean  
**mushmallow** : i didnt even mention the best part!!!  
**x69romeo69x** : there cant b anything better  
**mushmallow** : yes there caaaaan  
**mushmallow** : specs thinks ur hot too!!!  
**x69romeo69x** : WHOA  
**x69romeo69x** : FIRST NAME BASIS????????(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )(Face Screaming In Fear )  
**x69romeo69x** : MUSH  
**x69romeo69x** : THIS NEWS HAS SHAKEN ME  
**x69romeo69x** : MY ENTIRE BEING NEEDS TO BE RETHOUGHT  
**thewascoronas** : romeos gonna whine about this to me for years  
**thewascoronas** : mush u owe me  
**mushmallow** : wellllll romeo owes ME soooo :P  
**x69romeo69x** : U BET I DO  
**x69romeo69x** : ayyy anyone noticed jack n crutchie are silent  
**thewascoronas** : 5 bucks theyre sexting  
**x69romeo69x** : DEAL  
**lovthatcrotch** : guYS!!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : you cant say we is sextin every time we go quiet!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : we aint like that an you know it  
**x69romeo69x** : i hope u know im sighing dramatically rn  
**thewascoronas** : how dramatically on a scale of an antarctic sea sponge to you  
**x69romeo69x** : jack  
**thewascoronas** : god damn its SERIOUS  
**lovthatcrotch** : thats more dramatic than gossip girl!  
**smackjelly** : crutchie how dare u,  
**smackjelly** : gossip girl is so fucking dramatic have u seen the finale  
**lovthatcrotch** : no i havent  
**lovthatcrotch** : because i dont waste my time watching gossip girl!  
**lovthatcrotch** : its a bad show, jack!  
**x69romeo69x** : SMACKDOWN

Mush rolled his eyes at his friends as they started arguing about Gossip Girl (which Romeo would defend with his life, but saying that Blair/Serena should have become canon, the best character was Dorota, and that Chuck could die in a hole). He tabbed back to his chat with Blink.

 **mushmallow** : hes way excited!  
**mushmallow** : he got distracted by gossip girl tho  
**mushmallow** : but super duper excited!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : If he likes chuck specs can never like him  
**kidblinkybill** : Idk who chuck is bt apparently hes evil  
**mushmallow** : romeo is literally ranting in the gc abt how much he hates chuck  
**kidblinkybill** : It was meant to b  
**mushmallow** : OMG…  
**mushmallow** : we should totally introduce them!!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Hell yes we shld  
**mushmallow** : my friends all really wanna talk to you hahaha  
**mushmallow** : theyre……..  
**mushmallow** : excited  
**mushmallow** : to say the least  
**kidblinkybill** : I mentioned that i slipped up and sent an ask off anon  
**kidblinkybill** : They dont kno how many anons iv sent but  
**kidblinkybill** : My friends havnt stopped teasing me all day  
**mushmallow** : s a m e  
**mushmallow** : i think if i introduced you theyd just………  
**mushmallow** : go wild making fun of me  
**kidblinkybill** : Same here  
**mushmallow** : hahahahaha  
**mushmallow** : i hope you dont mind me giving them some time to  
**mushmallow** : idk calm themselveS  
**mushmallow** : especially romeo  
**mushmallow** : romeo always needs 2 just chill  
**kidblinkybill** : Its fine  
**kidblinkybill** : Mine are the same  
**kidblinkybill** : Davey tries to be nice abt it but then hes like  
**kidblinkybill** : ‘Blink, even if u have a crush, its okay… You should ask him out tho’

Mush took a second to take a sharp breath in. Blink’s friends teased him about having a crush on Mush. The same way that his friends teased him. He could imagine Blink swatting them away, although he only really knew what Blink and Specs looked like, in the same fashion that Mush did. Maybe he even blushed as well, the same way Mush did, or rolled his eyes- wait, he only had one eye. Rolled his eye? That sounded off, but it’d be inaccurate to say he rolled both eyes when he- you know what, Mush decided, nevermind, he rolled his eye(s), whichever he happened to prefer, this is all some weird fantasy he was having about Blink having a crush on him anyways.

Oh, god. 

Time to put that thought away and just message Blink back, Mush decided, and never confront that thought ever again, ever.

 **mushmallow** : hahahah omg  
**mushmallow** : mine are the exact same  
**mushmallow** : except none of them hold back  
**mushmallow** : theyre all evillllll  
**kidblinkybill** : Something tells me our friends would get along  
**kidblinkybill** : And we would hate it  
**mushmallow** : im going 2 send all my friends 2 the moon  
**mushmallow** : g o o d r i d d a n c e  
**kidblinkybill** : See you space cowboy  
**mushmallow** : OMG  
**mushmallow** : I HAVE 2 SAY THAT 2 JACK  
**mushmallow** : HE HATES IT WHEN WE CALL HIM COWBOY  
**kidblinkybill** : Pls do  
**kidblinkybill** : Torture yr friends back  
**mushmallow** : im gonna save it for the PERFECT MOMENT  
**mushmallow** : he will yell probably  
**mushmallow** : actually idk if hell get the refence  
**mushmallow** : i only get it because of tumblr screenshots hahaha  
**kidblinkybill** : Cowboy bebop is good  
**mushmallow** : ill add it to my neverending list of things to watch  
**mushmallow** : i never actually watch anythinggg  
**mushmallow** : my attention span is super short  
**mushmallow** : well except bambi  
**mushmallow** : i love bambi!  
**kidblinkybill** : Bambis such a good movie  
**mushmallow** : ikr!!!!  
**mushmallow** : i lov disney so much  
**mushmallow** : i used to watch alllll their movies on repeat !!!  
**mushmallow** : especially ,, monsters inc and finding nemo  
**mushmallow** : i cried when monster u came out  
**mushmallow** : and oliver in company and the aristocats  
**mushmallow** : and my favourite!!!!!  
**mushmallow** : lady and the tramp!!!  
**mushmallow** : ive watched lady and the tramp,, easily like 500 times  
**mushmallow** : i love it so much!!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Favourite movies huh  
**kidblinkybill** : Mine r kinda weird according to Specs  
**kidblinkybill** : But also fuck specs  
**kidblinkybill** : I love conspiracy theory docs (theyre funny ok), and those kinds a movies that mindfuk you like fight club  
**kidblinkybill** : And I rlly like aardman movies  
**mushmallow** : i had to look up who that was!!! but me too!!!!  
**mushmallow** : well i havent seen many but  
**mushmallow** : the shaun the sheep movie was GOOD!!!!  
**mushmallow** : i dont watch many documentaries tho !!! and fightclub was kinda scary  
**mushmallow** : race made us watch it on movie night  
**mushmallow** : i fell asleep tho :/  
**mushmallow** : but thats only cause they only start the movies at 10 and then by 11 im always asleep!!!  
**mushmallow** : OH and if we’re not talking disney then…  
**mushmallow** : i like hotel for dogs!!!  
**mushmallow** : and beverly hills chihuahua … wait thats disney but its like a different category you know??  
**mushmallow** : OH and snow buddies (same boat as beverly hills chihuahua)  
**kidblinkybill** : You like talking dog movies huh  
**mushmallow** : they dont speak in hotel for dogs you fool  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : Im so sorry  
**kidblinkybill** : How cld i ever get that wrong…  
**mushmallow** : well actually  
**mushmallow** : god  
**mushmallow** : the dogs may not talk  
**mushmallow** : but their eyes do  
**kidblinkybill** : Im not sure if thats the weirdest or the most beautifl thing ive heard  
**kidblinkybill** : Btw have u seen wolf children?  
**kidblinkybill** : I think youd like it  
**mushmallow** : NO BUT I LOOKED IT UP AND ITS SO CUTE LOOKIN  
**kidblinkybill** : Ok im gonna take a wild guess here  
**kidblinkybill** : Is the cat returns yr fave ghibli movie  
**mushmallow** : noooope  
**mushmallow** : its kikis delivery service!  
**kidblinkybill** : And yr fave character is jiji?  
**mushmallow** : ………...yes  
**mushmallow** : gosh DARN it  
**mushmallow** : im such a sucker for talkin animals!!!  
**mushmallow** : thats my ideal superpower!!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Huh  
**kidblinkybill** : Mines mind reading  
**kidblinkybill** : Itd make life a lot easier  
**mushmallow** : welllll  
**mushmallow** : if all my friends were animals who just said what theys was thinkin  
**mushmallow** : then my life would be easy too  
**kidblinkybill** : Hey thats a loophole  
**kidblinkybill** : Cant believe ud give me up to befriend a puppy  
**mushmallow** : i would give ANYONE up to even PET a puppy!!!!!  
**mushmallow** : but talking to youll do too :P  
**kidblinkybill** : I take back all my compliments  
**kidblinkybill** : The ones bout u bein nice  
**mushmallow** : but not the ones bout me bein cute? >:P  
**kidblinkybill** : There r some things u jst cant deny  
**kidblinkybill** : Even if your rude  
**mushmallow** : awww cmon  
**mushmallow** : yknow you love meeeee  
**kidblinkybill** : (Face With Rolling Eyes )  
**mushmallow** : hehehe  
**mushmallow** : anywaysss i need to do my hw or ill sleep and not do it and thatd be Bad  
**mushmallow** : then im gonna sleep!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : I shld do my hw too probably  
**kidblinkybill** : Gn mush  
**mushmallow** : nighty night!!!!!  
**mushmallow** : (Two Hearts )  
**kidblinkybill** : : (Two Hearts )

Later that night, when Mush was curled up in bed and drifting off to sleep, his last thought was talking to Blink all throughout the day, and how it’d made this Monday a lot easier to get through than any other Monday. Mush fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched hotel for dogs while writing and its an emotionally taxing movie
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> it took 3 days to upload this after it was done, save me ao3


	3. blushing face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush and Blink aren't the only ones who click instantly.

Mush was someone who loved routine. He liked to wake up every morning at the same time (that is, sleeping through his alarm exactly twice), shower in the morning (and he would fight Crutchie on, morning showers were the best). He had a weekly schedule, and preferred it when he had notice before his plans changed. It just made him feel safer, more secure.

And now, Blink was part of Mush’s schedule.

They’d message every day. First, Blink would send messages in the morning, while Mush was still too tired to check his phone or chatting on the bus on his friends.

 **kidblinkybill** : Good morning sunshine  
**kidblinkybill** : I know yr probably talking to your friends on the bus rn  
**kidblinkybill** : But I wanna remind u tht yr just kinda like idk  
**kidblinkybill** : A ray of sunshine who brightens like every1s days

Not only that, but they continued chatting through the school day. When Mush’s first period started late, during their lunchtime overlap, during any periods that they found particularly boring (or the other was just too distracting). 

After school, Mush would spend hours upon hours just smiling at his screen, talking to Blink. He’d fallen asleep multiple times, halfway through typing replies. The first time it happened, Blink had been worried, but now he just laughed and sent Mush goodnight messages.

They went through all the milestones of a typical online friendship, from height sharing and selfie sharing to learning personal things about each other and their first call. 

**kidblinkybill** : My last class was so boring  
**kidblinkybill** : I didnt pay attention @ allllllll  
**mushmallow** : and what else is new? :P  
**kidblinkybill** : Ha ha  
**kidblinkybill** : V funny  
**kidblinkybill** : Whats new is the amount of homework he set  
**kidblinkybill** : I have 2 answer all these questions  
**kidblinkybill** : N i hav no fuckn idea  
**mushmallow** : oh my god im so sorry  
**mushmallow** : do you think u could ask a classmate for help???  
**kidblinkybill** : ..Well  
**kidblinkybill** : I wasnt payin attention cause i was talkin to skittery  
**mushmallow** : oh my god  
**kidblinkybill** : But dutchy was payin attention  
**mushmallow** : u owe dutchy bigtimeeee  
**kidblinkybill** : Yup  
**kidblinkybill** : He aint answerin his texts tho  
**kidblinkybill** : Lets hope hes not anal about it  
**kidblinkybill** : Its so annoyin  
**kidblinkybill** : Do u ever look at a teacher n go  
**kidblinkybill** : Yr like 3 feet tall i could throw u out a window  
**mushmallow** : i think i could throw mosta my teachers out the window  
**mushmallow** : (Flexed Biceps )(Flexed Biceps )(Flexed Biceps )  
**kidblinkybill** : Ok but still  
**kidblinkybill** : I swear hes shorter than like idk  
**kidblinkybill** : A 12 yr old  
**mushmallow** : wait  
**mushmallow** : how tall are you??  
**kidblinkybill** : Im 5’9  
**mushmallow** : HAHA…  
**mushmallow** : so close……….  
**mushmallow** : im 5’10!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Wtf  
**mushmallow** : i win!!!! youre tiny hahahaha  
**kidblinkybill** : One of my friends is 5’2”  
**kidblinkybill** : I tower over him  
**mushmallow** : so small you could step on him  
**kidblinkybill** : He could probably murder me with his bare hands if i tried  
**mushmallow** : o my god  
**mushmallow** : he sounds terrifying  
**kidblinkybill** : Kind of is  
**mushmallow** : my friends are……  
**mushmallow** : overall non threatenin  
**mushmallow** : i think kath could ruin me though  
**mushmallow** : she writes for the school paper real good  
**mushmallow** : if she wanted she could expose me!  
**mushmallow** : cept she wouldnt :P  
**kidblinkybill** : The resta my friends are physically non threatenin  
**mushmallow** : wait except finch  
**mushmallow** : i dont sit with him but he always slingshots marbles at me in the hall  
**mushmallow** : he gave me a bruise once!  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**mushmallow** : an albert is always stealin races stuff so i think race considers him a threat  
**kidblinkybill** : Albert would get along well with swifty it sounds like  
**kidblinkybill** : Hes always takin everyones stuff  
**kidblinkybill** : He once took specs glasses off his face while he was wearin em an specs didnt notice for a few seconds  
**mushmallow** : albert doesnt get along well with ANYONE  
**mushmallow** : i bet theyd have a stealing competiton  
**mushmallow** : an then itd just suck for the resta us  
**kidblinkybill** : That sounds exactly like swifty  
**kidblinkybill** : We can never introduce these two  
**mushmallow** : absolutely not  
**kidblinkybill** : Ugh i have to write an essay  
**kidblinkybill** : Im gonna try to get some of it done  
**mushmallow** : good luck!!!!  
**mushmallow** : id offer to help but you know how bad i am at english  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha its ok  
**kidblinkybill** : Talk soon

 **kidblinkybill** : You online?  
**mushmallow** : SORRY  
**mushmallow** : I WAS REWATCHING THE PEANUTS MOVIE  
**kidblinkybill** : Oh my god  
**kidblinkybill** : I lve the peanuts movie  
**mushmallow** : me tooooooooooo  
**mushmallow** : its so cute  
**mushmallow** : n i love snoopy so much its so cute  
**kidblinkybill** : Me too  
**kidblinkybill** : It was rly good n like  
**kidblinkybill** : Accuarate to the like snoopy vibe yknow  
**mushmallow** : yeah!!!  
**mushmallow** : remember the peanuts filter on snapchat  
**mushmallow** : where there was a lil snoopy on your screen…  
**mushmallow** : i loved that so much  
**kidblinkybill** : Tht reminds me that I dnt have your snapchat  
**kidblinkybill** : Is it the same as yr skype n tumblr?  
**mushmallow** : yes!!!!  
**mushmallow** : sorry if you try to start a streak with me though  
**mushmallow** : i always forget to do it on time an lose them  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha dw abt it same  
**kidblinkybill** : I added u  
**mushmallow** : prepare for DOG FILTER SPAM  
**mushmallow** : i love that filter :D  
**kidblinkybill** : Good thing u look so cute with that filter  
**kidblinkybill** : I like the black n white 1 best  
**mushmallow** : we can do it together !!!!!  
**mushmallow** : the brown ones my fave anyways so we r a perfect fit !!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha  
**kidblinkybill** : We rly are  
**kidblinkybill** : … In a lotta ways yknow like  
**kidblinkybill** : Snapchat filters  
**mushmallow** : hahahaha yeahhh  
**mushmallow** : we really are !!!  
**mushmallow** : im rly glad i met you blink  
**kidblinkybill** : Im glad i met you too  
**mushmallow** : just thinkin that like we coulda never met if you didnt accidentally not press anon  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha ngl i panicked pretty bad  
**kidblinkybill** : I was rlly worried that idk youd find me weird or something  
**mushmallow** : no!!!!  
**mushmallow** : absolutely not  
**mushmallow** : im super glad that everything thats happened.. has happened  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : Me too  
**kidblinkybill** : Honestly i feel like we just kinda clicked in a way like idk  
**kidblinkybill** : I dont usually grow so close to ppl so fast  
**mushmallow** : yeah!!!!  
**mushmallow** : feels like its meant to be  
**mushmallow** : hope that isnt too sappy or anythin i just  
**mushmallow** : i dunno!!!  
**mushmallow** : i really like ya blink  
**kidblinkybill** : I really like you too  
**kidblinkybill** : (Two Hearts )  
**mushmallow** : (Two Hearts )  
**kidblinkybill** : Brb i need to do the dishes  
**mushmallow** : talk soon !!!

 **kidblinkybill** : The sights so nice here  
**kidblinkybill** : 0203_9290443409.png  
**mushmallow** : whoa!!  
**mushmallow** : thats gorgeous  
**mushmallow** : is that down at two bridges??  
**kidblinkybill** : Whoa yea  
**kidblinkybill** : You from manhattan too?  
**kidblinkybill** : It says ny on your blog but i didnt wanna idk  
**kidblinkybill** : Intrude  
**mushmallow** : yeah!!!  
**mushmallow** : i live in the bowery!  
**kidblinkybill** : Im in harlem  
**kidblinkybill** : We’re ? Pretty close  
**mushmallow** : oh my gOD  
**mushmallow** : i never even knew!!!  
**mushmallow** : we should!! totally meet up irl sometime!  
**mushmallow** : only if you want tho!!  
**kidblinkybill** : It would be way fun  
**kidblinkybill** : I just keep thinking like  
**kidblinkybill** : I could get on a bus and see mush  
**kidblinkybill** : Wth  
**mushmallow** : ikr holy shit?  
**mushmallow** : itd take like  
**mushmallow** : 35 minutes?? maybe more/less dependin on where you is  
**mushmallow** : harlems huuuge  
**mushmallow** : least compared to the bowery it is :P  
**kidblinkybill** : Im kinda south so a bit quicker probably  
**mushmallow** : im thinking of the times ive been in harlem just like!!!  
**mushmallow** : i was so close to you!!!!  
**mushmallow** : didnt even know!!!!  
**mushmallow** : was wasting my time not visiting you!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Same ??  
**kidblinkybill** : Ive only gone to the bowery like  
**kidblinkybill** : Twice though  
**kidblinkybill** : Idk if ive told you but I used to live in brooklyn  
**mushmallow** : whoa really!  
**mushmallow** : ive lived in the bowery my whole life  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : I moved here after uh  
**kidblinkybill** : ...Do you mind if i tell you some personal stuff  
**kidblinkybill** : I trust you to know but i dont want to idk  
**kidblinkybill** : Weird you out  
**mushmallow** : ofc i dont mind blink  
**mushmallow** : itd take a lot for you to weird me out  
**kidblinkybill** : I moved over here after i lost my eye  
**kidblinkybill** : My foster parents over there were already pretty fed up with me  
**kidblinkybill** : I hung out with a bad crowd  
**kidblinkybill** : Then when i got into a fight and ended up in hospital it was like  
**kidblinkybill** : Too much for them  
**kidblinkybill** : They helped me recover but then wanted me with a different family  
**mushmallow** : what the hell  
**mushmallow** : thats terrible blink im sorry  
**kidblinkybill** : Nah i get it  
**kidblinkybill** : They didnt rly sign up for a foster kid who got involved in fights and violence and gang shit all the time yknow  
**mushmallow** : but they should have been ready to deal with it  
**mushmallow** : like any other kid  
**mushmallow** : especially after you lost your eye.  
**mushmallow** : you needed support and love then and they didnt do that enough  
**kidblinkybill** : Thanks mush  
**kidblinkybill** : I have enough love and support for a lifetime from you  
**kidblinkybill** : And my new (well its been a few yrs now) foster parents are pretty chill  
**mushmallow** : i live with an adopted family!  
**mushmallow** : i got pretty lucky with this family  
**mushmallow** : had a foster family before though  
**mushmallow** : that one… im really glad i got moved  
**kidblinkybill** : Can I ask what happened?  
**kidblinkybill** : U dnt have to tell if you dont want to  
**mushmallow** : no its ok!!  
**mushmallow** : they uhh  
**mushmallow** : you know that whole behaviour therapy thing for autistic ppl?  
**kidblinkybill** : O god yea  
**mushmallow** : i was,, obviously autistic an they didnt like that  
**mushmallow** : i went through a lotta it  
**mushmallow** : a lot of… quiet hands an all that stuff  
**mushmallow** : it still effects me a whole lot  
**kidblinkybill** : Im so sorry  
**kidblinkybill** : U deserve so mch better than that  
**kidblinkybill** : Its rlly. Fuckin disgusting what they do to kids in those things  
**mushmallow** : yeah  
**mushmallow** : sorry do you mind if we change the subject?  
**mushmallow** : its upsetting to think abt  
**kidblinkybill** : Ofc not  
**kidblinkybill** : Do you know anyone else whos fostered?  
**mushmallow** : yeah my closest friends all are!!  
**mushmallow** : we all went to the same public school  
**mushmallow** : then the same middle school  
**mushmallow** : aaand then high school  
**mushmallow** : yeah ive known these guys foreverrrrr  
**kidblinkybill** : God damn  
**kidblinkybill** : I only talk to a few ppl from brooklyn  
**kidblinkybill** : An not that often  
**kidblinkybill** : Mosta the people I knew was or still is involved with gang shit yknow  
**kidblinkybill** : But one of them doesnt bring it up  
**kidblinkybill** : Think he knows id rather not get involved after my eye  
**kidblinkybill** : Which ud think the others would assume but pparently not  
**mushmallow** : jesussss  
**mushmallow** : ill .. fight them all  
**kidblinkybill** : Theyr rlly fuckin tough  
**kidblinkybill** : Remember the 5’2 guy i mentioned  
**kidblinkybill** : Hes the one who i still like  
**mushmallow** : would he help me FIGHT THEM  
**kidblinkybill** : Dw abt it mush  
**kidblinkybill** : Im fine now n thats what counts  
**mushmallow** : aw but i just found the (ง'̀-'́)ง emoji!  
**kidblinkybill** : Guess i cant stop you  
**mushmallow** : nope!!!!  
**mushmallow** : ughh brb dinner  
**kidblinkybill** : Ttyl  
**kidblinkybill** : Thanks for listenin (Two Hearts )  
**mushmallow** : i always will!!! and you too (Two Hearts )

**kidblinkybill** : Hey sexy  
**mushmallow** : hahaha what  
**kidblinkybill** : You’re hot  
**mushmallow** : i know you are but what am i  
**kidblinkybill** : I may look like an Ewok  
**kidblinkybill** : but I’m all Wookie where it counts, babe  
**mushmallow** : ive never watched any star trek im very confused  
**mushmallow** : especially at that babe  
**kidblinkybill** : Do you have 11 protons?  
**mushmallow** : please never make me think about science  
**kidblinkybill** : Cause you’re SODIUM CUTE  
**mushmallow** : hahaha omg thats… actually pretty funny  
**kidblinkybill** : You make my Spidey senses tingle  
**mushmallow** : hahA WTF  
**kidblinkybill** : You have 243 bones in your body  
**kidblinkybill** : Want another one?  
**mushmallow** : whAT(Flushed Face )(Flushed Face )  
**kidblinkybill** : Are you space  
**kidblinkybill** : B/c I want to big bang you  
**mushmallow** : wait  
**mushmallow** : blink Never says b/c  
**mushmallow** : who is this  
**kidblinkybill** : My names Microsoft  
**kidblinkybill** : Can I crash at your place tonight?  
**mushmallow** : davey or specs??  
**kidblinkybill** : My heat vision must be malfunctioning because you’re smokin’  
**kidblinkybill** : Wanna jkd ;f’ dkv  
**mushmallow** : did you just die  
**kidblinkybill** : Nope  
**kidblinkybill** : Look  
**kidblinkybill** : selfiewithangryblink.png  
**mushmallow** : oh my goD  
**mushmallow** : hiya specs!!!  
**mushmallow** : make sure blink doesnt stab you  
**kidblinkybill** : Fcl pe kfodf j  
**mushmallow** : same  
**kidblinkybill** : Hi mush  
**kidblinkybill** : Brb  
**kidblinkybill** : Killin specs  
**mushmallow** : call me if you need help disposin a the body

 **kidblinkybill** : You home yet?  
**mushmallow** : juuust got home  
**mushmallow** : god im exhausted  
**mushmallow** : just wanna lie down in the darkk  
**mushmallow** : but its still light out!  
**mushmallow** : and then i couldnt talk to you obviously  
**kidblinkybill** : Well like  
**kidblinkybill** : If you wanted to do that ever  
**kidblinkybill** : We could call or something  
**kidblinkybill** : Only if you want of course  
**mushmallow** : ofc id want!!!!  
**mushmallow** : i would rn if youd want  
**kidblinkybill** : Ofc id want  
**mushmallow** : !  
**mushmallow** : can i… call then??  
**kidblinkybill** : Sure

Mush’s finger hovered nervously over the call button. He’d never heard Blink’s voice before. What if Blink thought his voice was weird? Too high? Too… something, anything, nothing? Mush wasn’t sure what was so worrying to him. He took a deep breath in, trying to push the anxiety out, and pressed the call button.

Blink answered almost right away, his video flicking on. Suddenly, Blink was sitting there on his screen in a tank top and pajama shorts, smiling at the screen.

“Hey, Mush.”

Mush turned on his camera. His hair was a bit messy, and he was currently in a too-big shirt and paw print patterned sleep shorts (he got changed into pajamas right after sports), but Blink had turned his on, so it was only fair, he decided. He waved and smiled at the screen.

“Hiya, Blink!”

“Whoa.”

“What?”

“It’s just cool, y’know, hearin’ your voice. Seein’ you actually, y’know, moving.” 

Mush laughed nervously and nodded. “I know right, it’s almost like we’re actually talking. Almost.”

“Yeah, almost. Somethin’ tells me you’d be hugging me if we were actually talking.” Blink raised an eyebrow. Mush shrugged innocently.

“What can I say? I’m a hugger.”

Throughout the conversation, talking about their days and random shit of any topic, Mush couldn’t keep his eyes off Blink. The look on his face when he thought, the way he laughed and the cute grin he got when Mush complimented him, the way he glanced to the side and tried to hide the little smile he got when embarrassed. It all occupied Mush so much, as he tried to commit these little habits of Blink’s to memory.

“Hey, Mush?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re even cuter when I can see you talk and move and stuff.”

Mush felt his cheeks heat up. “You too! It’s just… totally different, like, hearing someone speak. The way they say stuff n’ everythin, an bein’ able to see your reactions is one hundred times better. You can’t play it cool when I compliment you here!”

Blink did his little glance to the side, rolling his eyes at Mush.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, you can’t hide your blush when I compliment you.”

As if on cue, Mush’s cheeks grew pinker. “Can so, ‘cause I’m not blushin’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Why’re your cheeks pink, then?”

“Uh… cold?”

Blink laughed. “A cold with no coughing or sniffling or anything but pink cheeks?”

“Yep. That’s exactly it.” Mush covered his cheeks.

“Coverin’ your cheeks is really helpin your case. Doesn’t look like you’re hidin’ nothin’ at all.” Blink flopped onto his bed, laughing at Mush.

“Shut up! I’m just… touching my cheeks, ‘cause they’re super soft.”

“Sounds legit.”

“Yeah, they’re soft! You got a problem with soft cheeks?”

“Nah. I’d-” Blink paused. “Like to have soft cheeks.”

Mush laughed. “You’re weird.” The way he’d interrupted himself, like he was going to say something else (and Mush tried to push away the thoughts of what he hoped it’d have been).

Blink shrugged. “Maybe I should moisturise.”

“I just have naturally amazing cheeks.”

“Naturally amazing pink cheeks?”

 

“Hey! My cheeks are not pink. Not now, not ever.”

“Mhm.”

“Stop that!”

“Right.”

“It’s true!”

“Uh huh.” 

Mush fell dramatically backwards onto his bed, sighing loudly. “Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you’re the woooooorst.”

Blink smirked. “Oh, I guess I should hang up then, seeya-”

“Noooooo,” Mush whined. “You know what I meeeeeeean.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“God, I hate you.”

“Oh, alright, I guess I’ll just-”

“ _Blink!_ ” Blink burst out laughing, and Mush stuck his tongue out at him.

“You’re too easy to annoy.”

“ _You’re_ too easy to annoy.”

“What a good comeback, where’d you get it, kindergarten?”

“Like your comebacks are better. What is this, a high school movie?”

“Yeah, but I’m Sharpay and you’re Gabriella.”

“Gabriella was amazing,” Mush frowned. “‘Sides, that means I get the guy in the end, so it sucks to be you!”

“Troy Bolton isn’t the guy I want.” Blink wiggled his eyebrows at the screen. Mush grinned, trying not to get embarrassed at the joking flirting. 

“Zeke, right?” 

“Sure, Zeke.”

“Guy can bake, he’s my dream man.”

“I can bake,” Blink defended.

Mush raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

“...I mean, I’ve never tried, but I’m sure it’s simple.”

“But can you make me creme brulee, right now?”

“Guess I have to give up. Zeke can have you, I want Ryan anyways.”

“Not as Sharpay!”

They kept teasing each other, talking for hours, until they both had lay their phones against their pillows, lying down and sleepily chatting in the middle of the night, only lit by their phones light.

“Mmm… Do you ever like, feel like you was made to meet someone?” Mush asked, looking at Blink’s face. His hair was covering his eye a bit, and he kept pushing it away until recently, when he got too tired to. Now his hair just covered his eyes, and Mush had an almost irresistible urge to push it out of his eye, or to run his fingers through Blink’s hair. There was a small pang of sadness that Blink was just on a call in his stomach.

“Yeah… I think so. It’s like, I dunno… Being round some people just feels right.”

Mush nodded, not sure if Blink saw him now that he had closed his eye. “Yeah.”

“Yeah…” Blink muttered.

“It’s like, there’s a pull towards someone in particular. You just wanna be around them.”

“Mmm.”

“I get that with my friends, a lot. I just feel really close to them. Like, my best friends. Like Romeo, and Race, and Jack and Crutchie and even Katherine, we’ve been hanging out with her more. And, well. You, if I’m being honest. You’re one of my closest friends now.” Mush looked at the screen, his cheeks pink. 

Blink didn’t respond.

“Blink…?” Mush cocked his head. Blink’s chest rose and fell slowly.

“Did you fall asleep?” No reply. “Oh my god, that’s so cute.” Slow, steady breaths. “I’m going to tease you about this so much in the morning.” A snore. “Especially that.”

Mush moved his hand over to the Hang Up button. He glanced at Blink, looking peaceful in the dim light, blanket just reaching the top of his shoulders. Blink looked really good, Mush thought. Now, and throughout the rest of this call. Yes, he’d looked at his face and the way it moved and reacted and his amazing facial expressions, but there were times when Mush couldn’t help but glance at his collarbones showing in the tank top, his arms, wishing he could see Blink’s whole body. He had an attractive friend, that was for sure. He looked at Blink for a few seconds longer, before worrying about seeming creepy (even if he was too asleep to know). It was time to hang up, he decided.

“Night, Blink.” 

Mush fell asleep thinking about how cute Blink was, and how it’d be really nice to fall asleep next to Blink.

 **kidblinkybill** : Oh my god  
**kidblinkybill** : Did i fall asleep on call  
**kidblinkybill** : You were super fun 2 tlk 2 last night btw  
**kidblinkybill** : An you looked good

The next day, throughout the day the thought that he should have slept earlier crossed his mind multiple times. But that just reminded him of Blink, and their call, and how amazing it was, and that just made him smile. That didn’t stop him from complaining about how tired he was when he got home, though.

 **mushmallow** : mmm im so tired today  
**mushmallow** : ugh  
**mushmallow** : i need a haircut!! its getting too long but im tired rnnn  
**mushmallow** : wait do you mind if i send a pic??  
**kidblinkybill** : Nope  
**kidblinkybill** : Go ahead  
**mushmallow** : curlssss.png  
**mushmallow** : theyre everywhere!!  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : That actually looks really good tbh  
**kidblinkybill** : I need a haircut too lol my fringe is in fronta my eyes  
**kidblinkybill** : 1093_9202499543.png  
**kidblinkybill** : Next im gonna have a scene fringe  
**mushmallow** : oh my god  
**mushmallow** : bring it back  
**mushmallow** : do the big.. eye makeup thing….  
**kidblinkybill** : Big eye makeup thing  
**mushmallow** : listen  
**mushmallow** : idk anything about makeup  
**kidblinkybill** : And scene kids do?  
**mushmallow** : OH DAMN!!  
**mushmallow** : SMACKDOWN,,,  
**mushmallow** : probably a lot more than me  
**mushmallow** : romeo put makeup on me once tho  
**mushmallow** : smokyeye.png  
**kidblinkybill** : Holy shit  
**kidblinkybill** : I hope this isnt.. Weird 2 say or anythin  
**kidblinkybill** : But thats. Really fucking hot on you  
**mushmallow** : THNK YOU  
**mushmallow** : i thought it was cool but  
**mushmallow** : not my thing  
**mushmallow** : too lazyyy  
**mushmallow** : an plus idk..makes me kinda dysphoric  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : Ive never tried makeup thank god  
**kidblinkybill** : Well  
**mushmallow** : well???  
**kidblinkybill** : I went as a vampire for halloween once when i used to live in brooklyn  
**kidblinkybill** : I uh  
**kidblinkybill** : Spilled the fake blood all over half my face  
**kidblinkybill** : After paintin it white really badly  
**mushmallow** : oh my g o d  
**kidblinkybill** : 1932_2390490395.png  
**kidblinkybill** : I didnt think it was that important to use facepaint so i used normal paints  
**mushmallow** : is that bad for you?  
**mushmallow** : OMG nice look  
**mushmallow** : especially love your expression  
**kidblinkybill** : Apparently yes  
**mushmallow** : i can hear the lil romeo yelling at me in my head  
**kidblinkybill** : And listen i didnt want that picture of me to be taken  
**kidblinkybill** : Specially not cause Spots outfit was way better  
**mushmallow** : is that the guy next to you??  
**kidblinkybill** : Yup  
**mushmallow** : is he a friend a yours?  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : I met him outside of school  
**mushmallow** : howd ya meet?  
**kidblinkybill** : Uh  
**kidblinkybill** : Hes the one from brooklyn  
**mushmallow** : oh right!  
**mushmallow** : ugh i have sport tomorrow  
**kidblinkybill** : What do you play? I dont think you mentioned before  
**mushmallow** : i do wrestling and baseball!  
**mushmallow** : wrestling tomorrow  
**mushmallow** : do you play anythin?  
**kidblinkybill** : Nah i dont like sport much  
**kidblinkybill** : Plus i havent been very good at ball sports since i lost my eye  
**kidblinkybill** : Depth perception an all  
**mushmallow** : oh yeah…  
**mushmallow** : i could still wrestle you!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Sounds gay  
**mushmallow** : cus it is (Winking Face )  
**mushmallow** : only thing gayer is the shower room afterwards  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : Hm  
**kidblinkybill** : Maybe sport aint so bad after all  
**mushmallow** : oMG  
**mushmallow** : well i mean  
**mushmallow** : if you need someone to introduce you to…  
**mushmallow** : ahem, ‘wrestling’  
**mushmallow** : im your guy  
**kidblinkybill** : Can you teach me how to pin a guy down  
**mushmallow** : sure, as long as i can demonstrate on you  
**kidblinkybill** : Till I get better than you and get to pin you down  
**mushmallow** : in your dreams  
**kidblinkybill** : You wish

After conversations like that, when things got jokingly flirty, Mush would get overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach and the heat on his cheeks. He’d flap his hands excitedly, and maybe think about pinning Blink a little too much. In the non wrestling way. 

Kissing Blink.

It was getting a little undeniable that Mush had a crush on Blink. A _small_ crush, he would correct himself. _You haven't even met himself in real life._

Despite the lack of having met in real life, after talking to Blink Mush was always left with his stomach doing flips, cheeks red and a huge grin on his face. It didn’t stop him from watching Blink’s lips while they were calling, when he bit them or licked them and wondering what they’d be like on his, and oh god. Mush shook his head. He had it _bad_.

Mush wasn’t the only one who noticed his crush either.

 **lovthatcrotch** : heya mush!  
**mushmallow** : hi crutchie!  
**mushmallow** : whats up?  
**lovthatcrotch** : not much!  
**lovthatcrotch** : jack just left  
**mushmallow** : hehehehh  
**mushmallow** : when ya gonna ask him out!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : shh!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : idek if i will! idk if he likes meeee  
**mushmallow** : stoppp  
**mushmallow** : its SO obvious he likes you!  
**mushmallow** : have ya seen the way he looks at ya?  
**mushmallow** : hes so in loveeee  
**lovthatcrotch** : sure he is  
**mushmallow** : ...and  
**mushmallow** : i saw him drawin you the other day  
**lovthatcrotch** : he draws me sometimes!  
**lovthatcrotch** : he draws everyone sometimes  
**mushmallow** : not a page fulla sketches when you not lookin!  
**lovthatcrotch** : ……………………..ANYWAYS  
**mushmallow** : nice subject change!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : ignorin that!  
**lovthatcrotch** : how are you?  
**mushmallow** : im ok!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : have ya done that math homework by any chance?  
**mushmallow** : ugh noo  
**mushmallow** : i hate math :|  
**mushmallow** : an i been talkin to blink all evenin  
**lovthatcrotch** : when YOU gonna ask HIM out  
**mushmallow** : HEY  
**lovthatcrotch** : you lost all rights a me bein nice to ya when you teased me  
**lovthatcrotch** : now you gotta put up with this :P  
**mushmallow** : …..ughhhh  
**mushmallow** : im not!  
**mushmallow** : cause i dont even know if i like him!  
**mushmallow** : i mean he makes me feel…  
**mushmallow** : really happy  
**mushmallow** : n the way that crushes feel  
**mushmallow** : but!!!  
**mushmallow** : i aint even met him irl yet  
**mushmallow** : what if we dont got the same… vibe irl!?!?  
**lovthatcrotch** : youll have chemistry irl too i bet :P  
**mushmallow** : stooooop  
**lovthatcrotch** : never  
**mushmallow** : your evil  
**lovthatcrotch** : im just helpin out  
**lovthatcrotch** : plus its obvious he likes you  
**mushmallow** : you aint even talked to him!  
**lovthatcrotch** : no  
**lovthatcrotch** : but romeo has  
**mushmallow** : WHAT  
**lovthatcrotch** : … oh yeah  
**lovthatcrotch** : i wasnt meant to mention that to ya  
**lovthatcrotch** : ...woops  
**mushmallow** : WHAT DID ROMEO SAY  
**lovthatcrotch** : uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh  
**lovthatcrotch** : i have no idea?  
**mushmallow** : CRUTCHIE

25 notifications from _fellow heterosexuals_

**smackjelly** : u kno what its about time i do  
_**smackjelly** added **katherineplumber** to the chat_  
**x69romeo69x** : NO  
**katherineplumber** : wow rude  
**theywascoronas** : LMAO  
**x69romeo69x** : NO i aint bein rude  
**x69romeo69x** : race n i had a bet on how long itd take jack to add ya now that you two have the same lunch period  
**x69romeo69x** : i was bettin on two weeks from now  
**theywascoronas** : pay up  
**x69romeo69x** : asshole  
**katherineplumber** : maybe you shoulda left it till next week kelly  
**katherineplumber** : so both of them lost  
**smackjelly** : i can always kick you xo  
**katherineplumber** : im good thanks xo  
**x69romeo69x** : WHOS RUDE NOW  
**lovthatcrotch** : still you  
**lovthatcrotch** : hiya kath how is you?  
**katherineplumber** : im...good  
**katherineplumber** : why is your username that?  
**lovthatcrotch** : get it?  
**lovthatcrotch** : love that cronch?  
**lovthatcrotch** : love that crutch?  
**lovthatcrotch** : race thought a it!  
**katherineplumber** : …  
**katherineplumber** : crutchie  
**katherineplumber** : lov that crotch  
**theywascoronas** : KATH NO  
**lovthatcrotch** : huh? i know my username kath haha  
**katherineplumber** : crotch.  
**katherineplumber** : you love crotch.  
**lovthatcrotch** : OH  
**lovthatcrotch** : OH MY GOD  
**lovthatcrotch** : RACE  
**theywascoronas** : i woulda gotten away with it too  
**theywascoronas** : if it werent for you meddlin kids  
**smackjelly** : its ok crutchie  
**smackjelly** : you love crotch too right (Winking Face )  
**lovthatcrotch** : jaaaaaaaaaaack  
**katherineplumber** : boys tone the public flirting down  
**x69romeo69x** : i say tone it UP am i right  
**mushmallow** : ROMEO WTF  
**katherineplumber** : wow mush must hate flirting  
**mushmallow** : NO!!!  
**mushmallow** : hi kath  
**mushmallow** : nice to see ya!!  
**mushmallow** : ROMEO STOP HIDING  
**lovthatcrotch** : ...brb  
**mushmallow** : coward  
**katherineplumber** : holy shit  
**katherineplumber** : what did romeo do to make mush this brutal  
**theywascoronas** : brb getting popcorn  
**x69romeo69x** : ...wow hi mush  
**x69romeo69x** : why ya yellin  
**x69romeo69x** : no … idea … why ya might be yellin… (Eyes )  
**mushmallow** : WHAT DID YOU MESSAGE BLINK  
**x69romeo69x** : why are you callin me out publically  
**mushmallow** : cause i BET you embarrassed me n now im embarrassin you  
**x69romeo69x** : this is?? SO RUDE  
**x69romeo69x** : im feeling ATTACKED  
**x69romeo69x** : race come RESCUE ME  
**theywascoronas** : sorry ro i cant  
**theywascoronas** : too busy doin absolutely nothin  
**x69romeo69x** : bromance is dead  
**x69romeo69x** : im crying right now  
**mushmallow** : answer the question!!!  
**katherineplumber** : who is blink  
**smackjelly** : you know that anon who was sendin mush cute asks  
**katherineplumber** : oh my god  
**katherineplumber** : that is the most adorable thing ive heard  
**x69romeo69x** : so WHAT i messaged blink  
**x69romeo69x** : was just sayin hi  
**x69romeo69x** : how are ya  
**x69romeo69x** : when you gonna ask mush out  
**x69romeo69x** : whats up  
**x69romeo69x** : hows life  
**x69romeo69x** : yknow every day questions  
**smackjelly** : LMAOO  
**katherineplumber** : as a reporter  
**katherineplumber** : i can confirm  
**katherineplumber** : i, too, ask everyone i interview “when you gonna ask mush out” and “hows life”  
**katherineplumber** : first one especially  
**mushmallow** : ROMEO  
**mushmallow** : ugh i h8 u all  
**mushmallow** : im gonna go sit with elmer at lunch!!!!  
**x69romeo69x** : fine but good luck eatin anythin with a spoon  
**x69romeo69x** : him n buttons will steal them right outta your hands  
**mushmallow** : ok maybe not elmer!!!!  
**mushmallow** : but im going to CLOSE THIS CHAT  
**mushmallow** : ANGRILY  
**katherineplumber** : you all fucked up  
**lovthatcrotch** : so how about we talk about uhhhh  
**lovthatcrotch** : baby chickens  
**x69romeo69x** : DID U RAT ME OUT  
**x69romeo69x** : (Snake )(Rat )(Snake )(Rat )(Snake )(Rat )(Snake )(Rat )!!!!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** ….. (Hatching Chick )?  
**mushmallow** : blink!!!  
**mushmallow** : im so sorry bout romeo!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Oh haha  
**kidblinkybill** : It’s fine really  
**kidblinkybill** : Did he tell you what he said?  
**mushmallow** : pparently he was sayin stuff about you,  
**mushmallow** : liking me,  
**mushmallow** : i told him off though!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha  
**kidblinkybill** : Its ok  
**kidblinkybill** : Wasnt a bother or anythin  
**kidblinkybill** : Your friends actually seem pretty nice  
**mushmallow** : sure they are…  
**mushmallow** : maybe to YOU  
**mushmallow** : ok race isnt even nice to ANYONE though  
**kidblinkybill** : Lmaoo  
**kidblinkybill** : Im sure theyre fine  
**kidblinkybill** : They just tease you cause you easy to tease  
**mushmallow** : me? easy to tease?? never  
**kidblinkybill** : Sure  
**mushmallow** : HEY!! I aint  
**kidblinkybill** : See what i mean  
**mushmallow** : …..oh  
**mushmallow** : hehehehe  
**mushmallow** : woopssss  
**kidblinkybill** : Seriously tho he was nice  
**kidblinkybill** : ...Intense, but nice  
**kidblinkybill** : Bet the rest of them are too  
**mushmallow** : well i mean ,,  
**mushmallow** : i could ask if i can add you to the group chat if youd wanna talk to em?  
**kidblinkybill** : You dont gotta  
**mushmallow** : i bet they wouldnt mind! here lemme ask

2 notifications from _fellow heterosexuals_

**x69romeo69x** : hey guys mine this friday  
**x69romeo69x** : b ready for a PARTY (Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Party Popper )  
**mushmallow** : hey guys!  
**mushmallow** : would it b ok if uhh  
**mushmallow** : i like  
**mushmallow** : temporarily!  
**mushmallow** : added blink to this chat?  
**mushmallow** : i think hed wanna chat to you guys  
**x69romeo69x** : YESS  
**x69romeo69x** : ITS CAUSE HE LOVES ME ISNT IT  
**theywascoronas** : 100%  
**theywascoronas** : he misses u romeo  
**lovthatcrotch** : add him!!!  
**smackjelly** : for sure  
**katherineplumber** : for sure  
**lovthatcrotch** : ??  
**smackjelly** : some weird inside joke dw about it  
**mushmallow** : here goesss  
_**mushmallow** added **kidblinkybill** to the chat_  
**x69romeo69x** : HEY SEXY  
**theywascoronas** : i too love suckin dick, mush  
**lovthatcrotch** : omfg race  
**smackjelly** : LMAO  
**smackjelly** : is he lyin tho ??  
**x69romeo69x** : U KNO HES NOT JACK  
**mushmallow** : GUYS  
**katherineplumber** : i apologise on behalf of all of them  
**katherineplumber** : including mush  
**kidblinkybill** : Whoa hi  
**kidblinkybill** : Whos who  
**smackjelly** : jack  
**lovthatcrotch** : crutchie!  
**x69romeo69x** : you know me babe  
**kidblinkybill** : Right yeah  
**katherineplumber** : i think you could possible infer my name from my username  
**kidblinkybill** : Ha ha, very funny  
**katherineplumber** : everyone calls me kath  
**kidblinkybill** : Right  
**theywascoronas** : im race  
**kidblinkybill** : You’re the mean one, right?  
**x69romeo69x** : HAHAHA  
**x69romeo69x** : TRUUUUU  
**lovthatcrotch** : burn.gif  
**mushmallow** : woooops  
**theywascoronas** : wtf did u say  
**mushmallow** : i mean im just sayin the truth  
**theywascoronas** : im not interested in bein polite or heterosexual  
**kidblinkybill** : Your group chat name is misleadin then  
**katherineplumber** : if there was a single straight person in this chat i would kick them  
**smackjelly** : online or irl  
**katherineplumber** : all of the above  
**smackjelly** : good answer  
**katherineplumber** : i know  
**x69romeo69x** : SOOO BLINK  
**x69romeo69x** : HOW FAR HAVE YOU AND MUSH GOTTEN  
**mushmallow** : whAT,,  
**x69romeo69x** : in your FRIENDSHIP, DUH  
**mushmallow** : who asks that!  
**kidblinkybill** : Not to brag but  
**kidblinkybill** : We called last night  
**kidblinkybill** : I think well be at fourth base soon  
**smackjelly** : i like this guy  
**lovthatcrotch** : me too  
**lovthatcrotch** : can we keep him jack  
**lovthatcrotch** : ill walk n feed him  
**theywascoronas** : watch out  
**theywascoronas** : mush might get jealous  
**kidblinkybill** : Mush you were right  
**kidblinkybill** : They tease you even more than my friends tease me  
**mushmallow** : see i win!!!  
**mushmallow** : now you can leave  
**katherineplumber** : nope  
**katherineplumber** : we’re keepin him  
**katherineplumber** : he’s ours now  
**mushmallow** : you guys suckkk  
**kidblinkybill** : Lmao  
**kidblinkybill** : I like em  
**theywascoronas** : thats it mush  
**theywascoronas** : this is the end  
**theywascoronas** : he likes us now  
**kidblinkybill** : Cept you  
**theywascoronas** : rude  
**kidblinkybill** : Like you  
**theywascoronas** : touche  
**mushmallow** : am i in a nightmare  
**lovthatcrotch** : i think that every time i get a notif from race  
**x69romeo69x** : EXCUSE????? ME????????  
**theywascoronas** : same  
**smackjelly** : the fact that romeo is more offended than race… tru bromance right here

Mush rolled his eyes at his friends, but grinned to himself. The fact that they got along with Blink so well without even trying made him feel giddy. Even if they did make fun of him for liking him, when he didn’t even tell them. He wasn’t sure if they _knew_ , or if they were still messing with him. Either way, Blink would probably see it as a joke, and nothing bad would come of it.

 **kidblinkybill** : Your friends are so much like mine  
**kidblinkybill** : I legit think theyd get along so well  
**kidblinkybill** : Esp specs  
**mushmallow** : romeo would be happy to hear that hehehee  
**kidblinkybill** : And tbh i think daveyd end up havin fun too  
**kidblinkybill** : + His sister  
**kidblinkybill** : Idk if iv told u abt her  
**kidblinkybill** : Shes like davey but cooler  
**kidblinkybill** : Shes in our group cht but shes kinda 2 cool for us lol  
**mushmallow** : maybe we should shove them all into one big group chat  
**mushmallow** : see how it works  
**kidblinkybill** : Im not sure if thats a bad idea  
**kidblinkybill** : Or a gr8 idea  
**mushmallow** : ask if you can add em to our group chat!!!  
**mushmallow** : if it gets too much they can always make a new separate one hehe

1 new notification from _fellow heterosexuals_  
**kidblinkybill** : Do u guys want to meet my friends  
**x69romeo69x** : YES GOD YES .?????????  
**x69romeo69x** : PLZ ADD THEM 2 THIS CHAT (Weary Face )(Weary Face )  
**theywascoronas** : do i finally get to meet romeos future husband  
**x69romeo69x** : STOP I ONLY SAID THAT IN PRIVATE  
**smackjelly** : we all knew you were thinkin it  
**lovthatcrotch** : i wanna be the ringbearer  
**katherineplumber** : will there be free alcohol at the wedding?  
**smackjelly** : vodka aunt returns  
**katherineplumber** : shh kelly  
**katherineplumber** : no one asked you  
**theywascoronas** : what do u think we r kath  
**theywascoronas** : animals?  
**lovthatcrotch** : dont answer that kath XD  
**katherineplumber** : you know the answer, racetrack  
**theywascoronas** : please, call me race  
**theywascoronas** : mr track was my father  
**mushmallow** : go ahead and add em blink!  
_**kidblinkybill** added **specsyback** , **david.jacobs** and **starlesbian** to the chat_  
**katherineplumber** : is that another girl i spy  
**starlesbian** : You kno it!! Haha  
**david.jacobs** : What is this?  
**theywascoronas** : do they all type with caps  
**kidblinkybill** : Im actually 2 lazy 2 turn off autocaps  
**starlesbian** : You can turn it off?? I didnt know  
**david.jacobs** : I like typing with capital letters  
**smackjelly** : who let the nerds in  
**specsyback** : Whoa  
**specsyback** : Is tht the same x69romeo69x as tumblr  
**x69romeo69x** : YOU KNOW IT (Face Throwing A Kiss )(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
**smackjelly** : ok i know specsyback is called… specs?  
**specsyback** : Thats me  
**smackjelly** : but who r the others  
**david.jacobs** : I think you can guess  
**katherineplumber** : david is my favourite  
**smackjelly** : ok daveo listen,  
**david.jacobs** : Everyone calls me Davey  
**smackjelly** : o  
**smackjelly** : i was close  
**starlesbian** : Haha sorryyy I was checking my texts!  
**starlesbian** : Im sarah :)  
**lovthatcrotch** : well none a us have introduced ourselves yet so…  
**lovthatcrotch** : im crutchie!  
**lovthatcrotch** : nice to meet ya all :P  
**smackjelly** : i think you can figure my name out from my username too  
**david.jacobs** : Your name is Smack?  
**smackjelly** : yes  
**david.jacobs** : Nice to meet you… Smack  
**katherineplumber** : ignore jack  
**katherineplumber** : he likes to mess with people to make himself feel better  
**smackjelly** : die plumber  
**katherineplumber** : i’m too good to thanks  
**david.jacobs** : Is everything ok  
**theywascoronas** : theyre always like this  
**theywascoronas** : id say it was sexual tension if i didnt love my arms too much for kath to rip em off  
**theywascoronas** : btw im race  
**katherineplumber** : you know me so well  
**smackjelly** : this is honestly so rude  
**lovthatcrotch** : why is romeo so quiet?? o.o i thought hed be more excited to have specs in the chat!  
**x69romeo69x** : IM PMING HIM (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )  
**specsyback** : Oh  
**specsyback** : We’re introducing ourselves  
**specsyback** : Im Specs  
**x69romeo69x** : nice to meat you specs (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Weary Face )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)  
**lovthatcrotch** : please stop  
**smackjelly** : who thought this was a good idea  
**kidblinkybill** : Ths is my 2nd biggest regret  
**lovthatcrotch** : whats your first?  
**kidblinkybill** : Losing my eye  
**theywascoronas** : brb losing my shit laughing  
**lovthatcrotch** : idk  
**lovthatcrotch** : i regret this more than my leg :/  
**x69romeo69x** : NOT SURE IF IM MEANT TO LAUGH OR FEEL RLY AWKWARD  
**kidblinkybill** : Both  
**kidblinkybill** : Its funnier for us if u awkwardly laugh but look rly uncomfrtable  
**lovthatcrotch** : omfg  
**smackjelly** : calling out crutchies dark side  
**smackjelly** : finally everyone else sees it  
**lovthatcrotch** : me???  
**lovthatcrotch** : a dark side ??????  
**lovthatcrotch** : absolutely not  
**lovthatcrotch** : dont you know im pure jack  
**smackjelly** : sure  
**smackjelly** : s u r e  
**david.jacobs** : Crutchie seems nice, you don’t have to call him out  
**mushmallow** : seems being the key word there  
**smackjelly** : ddfkvfmgjidff  
**lovthatcrotch** : thanks davey >:)  
**lovthatcrotch** : i like him  
**smackjelly** : yr evil  
**lovthatcrotch** : which one of us  
**smackjelly** : why not both  
**theywascoronas** : do i have to be legal here  
**david.jacobs** : I’m concerned  
**starlesbian** : Sshhhh davey  
**starlesbian** : Your secrets safe with us!!  
**theywascoronas** : im outta weed n broke  
**theywascoronas** : pray for me  
**x69romeo69x** : ON MY HANDS AN KNEES  
**x69romeo69x** : ...PRAYIN (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)  
**smackjelly** : i bet davey is cryin bout the crime now  
**david.jacobs** : Actually, non-violent crimes (such as marijuana use) aren’t wrong, and often used as an excuse to arrest oppressed people rather than being any actual moral wrongdoing  
**david.jacobs** : So no, I am not a stickler to the rules  
**david.jacobs** : As much as my use of capital letters may imply, apparently  
**theywascoronas** : o shit jack  
**theywascoronas** : thats what you get for insulting a nerd  
**david.jacobs** : ^  
**starlesbian** : ^^^^  
**smackjelly** : god damn  
**smackjelly** : i got owned  
**starlesbian** : Go the jacobs !!!  
**katherinepulitzer** : you’re siblings?  
**smackjelly** : what  
**smackjelly** : when did they say tht  
**katherinepulitzer** : ‘go the jacobs’ by looking at davey’s username, i can tell his last name is jacobs. i made a risky assumption that sarah isnt enthusiastically interested in daveys family for no reason, and instead, is in fact part of the family  
**katherinepulitzer** : and by estimating both of their ages to be around ours i assume they were in fact brother and sister  
**katherinepulitzer** : and my guess is?  
**starlesbian** : Whoa !!  
**starlesbian** : Correct :)  
**katherinepulitzer** : basic deduction skills kelly  
**smackjelly** : listen  
**smackjelly** : im a dumbass  
**smackjelly** : n im proud a it  
**kidblxnk** : Hey race i hve a friend who could get it for you real cheap  
**kidblxnk** : If he ends up liking you lmao  
**theywascoronas** : thats a gamble im willing to take  
**smackjelly** : what isnt  
**specsyback** : Spot?  
**kidblxnk** : Yep  
**specsyback** : Good fuckin luck lol  
**theywascoronas** : challenge accepted  
**smackjelly** : once again with the old memes race  
**lovthatcrotch** : this is late but  
**lovthatcrotch** : isnt romeo banned from that one church?  
**specsyback** : I’ve known him for 5 minutes n I’m not surprised  
**x69romeo69x** : LISTEN  
**x69romeo69x** : race bet me (Money With Wings )(Money With Wings )(Money With Wings )5 dollars(Money With Wings )(Money With Wings )(Money With Wings ) i wldnt lap up the holy water like a dog  
**x69romeo69x** : guess who has five dollars n no regrets  
**theywascoronas** : you spent it right away  
**theywascoronas** : on a starbucks coffee  
**x69romeo69x** : guess who has no dollars n no regrets  
**theywascoronas** : first to what kind it was gets 2 dollars  
**specsyback** : Pumpkin spice  
**lovthatcrotch** : cappuccino  
**kidblxnk** : Hot chocolate  
**mushmallow** : chai tea latte!  
**katherineplumber** : caffe americano  
**x69romeo69x** : ANYWAYS it only costed 4.95 and it was an iced caramel macchiato thx xoxo  
**x69romeo69x** : and it COULDNT be a pumpkin spice  
**x69romeo69x** : its not autumn  
**specsyback** : I’m sorry for my lack of starbucks knowledge  
**mushmallow** : damn  
**lovthatcrotch** : i thought kath got it with the americano  
**theywascoronas** : oh yeah  
**theywascoronas** : you didnt know what to do with the extra 5c change  
**theywascoronas** : so i dared you to eat it  
**theywascoronas** : n you did  
**specsyback** : I  
**x69romeo69x** : LISTEN  
**x69romeo69x** : I AINT NO CHICKEN  
**smackjelly** : i dont know him  
**david.jacobs** : That’s disgusting  
**x69romeo69x** : that’s BUSINESS (Money With Wings )(Splashing Sweat Symbol ≊ Sweat Droplets)  
**katherineplumber** : it hasn’t even been a full day and i’m considering leaving this chat  
**david.jacobs** : It hasn’t even been an hour for me  
**smackjelly** : im hurt davey  
**smackjelly** : not u kath  
**smackjelly** : u can leave  
**smackjelly** : bye  
**katherineplumber** : we all know im not staying for you kelly  
**smackjelly** : who you stayin for  
**smackjelly** : romeo?  
**katherineplumber** : it’s obviously crutchie  
**lovthatcrotch** : duh  
**lovthatcrotch** : cus im the best :P  
**smackjelly** : can’t object 2 tht

Mush caught himself yawning as he tried to keep up with the quickly-paced group chat. Not only had Blink fit right in with them, but even Blink’s friends had quickly jumped in, having a similar sense of humour. And it might be a ridiculous, or even a bit… Mushy (Mush laughed to himself. Haha. Mushy.), but it felt like they just all fit together like jigsaw pieces, including him and Blink. He opened their private messages with a small smile.

 **mushmallow** : whoaaa  
**mushmallow** : everyone gets along so well haha  
**kidblinkybill** : Ikr  
**kidblinkybill** : Its kinda like we connected every1 whch is p cool  
**mushmallow** : ikr!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Also  
**kidblinkybill** : Romeo said it was yr bday this sunday  
**kidblinkybill** : Hes not lyin right?  
**mushmallow** : haha nope hes not!  
**mushmallow** : it is!!!  
**mushmallow** : im excited i love birthdayss  
**mushmallow** : dont feel like ya have to do anythin btw!!!  
**mushmallow** : im jus  
t hanging out with my friends that day!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Its cool  
**kidblinkybill** : I hv ideas alrdy  
**mushmallow** : :OOO  
**mushmallow** : tell meeee  
**kidblinkybill** : Nope  
**kidblinkybill** : S a surprise  
**mushmallow** : but im BAD AT SURPRISES  
**kidblinkybill** : Lucky fr u im not  
**mushmallow** : >:((((  
**mushmallow** : tell me… please  
**kidblinkybill** : O well if u say please  
**mushmallow** : rlly??!  
**kidblinkybill** : No  
**mushmallow** : >:(((  
**kidblinkybill** : Its only 4 more days  
**kidblinkybill** : Not even its friday mornin now  
**mushmallow** : four WHOLE DAYS of waitin  
**kidblinkybill** : I litrlly just said it wasnt even four whole days  
**mushmallow** : FOUR WHOLE DAYS  
**kidblinkybill** : Smh  
**mushmallow** : well im excited!!!!!  
**mushmallow** : but i need to sleep now  
**kidblinkybill** : Stayin up late tomorrow?  
**mushmallow** : you know it!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Have fun  
**mushmallow** : i will!!!  
**mushmallow** : goodnightttttttttt  
**mushmallow** : (Two Hearts )  
**kidblinkybill** : (Two Hearts )

Mush had always looked forward to his birthday, ever since he was a kid. What could he say? It was a day about him, and no one could hate that. And gifts were super cool. But suddenly, he was looking forward to it even more with the idea that Blink had a surprise for him- even if that meant wondering about what it was for three more days.

That night, he fell asleep thinking about the surprise and wondering when they’d get to call again so he could see Blink smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to my bf for the "mr track is my father" line
> 
> comment/kudos Inspires Me sO


	4. hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush's friends were fucking amazing at birthday surprises.

Halfway through freshman year was the fateful night that started…

FriMoNi.

Mush had complicated feelings on FriMoNi.

First of all, the name was absolute shit. Romeo refused to admit it, but it was. He came up with it after the first movie night between the five of them (they’d invited Katherine when they met her, but her asshole of a dad didn’t let her have sleepovers with boys.). Not only had he come up with it on the spot, but he had come up with it while completely fucking wasted at three AM. It stood for FRIday MOvie NIght. He knew it was a terrible name, but Romeo absolutely fucking refused to admit that it was shit.

Race argued it was funny because it was so shit. Crutchie said it was traditon. Jack and Mush agreed that it was a shit name and who gave a fuck about tradition, but they were outnumbered, and so FriMoNi was official.

No matter how much Mush hated the name, though, he had to admit that ‘FriMoNi’ always made his Fridays a little better. Not only was he looking forward to the weekend, but he had a slumber party with his closest friends that night- and it was Romeo’s night to choose.

Mush had an order of preferred choosing, and it went him > everyone > Race. On Race’s nights, he almost dreaded it. Not because Race always chose bad movies, or scary movies, or anything. No. It was exactly that there was no always with Race- you could never predict what it was. One week, it would be Troll 2, the next week Fight Club, and then Saw. There was no rhyme or rhythm, and that’s exactly what terrified Mush.

But also, Romeo was known for choosing romance movies, and Mush was feeling gay as all hell recently. Which may or may not have been influenced by his growing crush on Blink. Okay, it definitely was. He had been listening to Rhythm of Love and other assorted love songs for a week straight now, and he wasn’t even near getting sick of the ones he played on repeat because who could get sick of music when you were closing your eyes and thinking of Blink? Mush couldn’t imagine anyone getting sick of thinking of Blink, but he may be a bit biased.

So when the bell rang in his final class, Mush was out the door before the teacher could say anything, having already packed up ten minutes ago (and been staring at the clock ever since). He waited in the car park, rocking back and forwards on the heels of his feet and fiddling with hair, curling it around on one finger over and over. While he waited for his friends to arrive, he looked down at his phone, grinning to see some messages from Blink.

 **kidblinkybill** : Have fun at movie night tonight  
**mushmallow** : thanks blink!!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Or shld i say  
**kidblinkybill** : Frimoni  
**mushmallow** : NO  
**mushmallow** : blocked  
**mushmallow** : reported  
**mushmallow** : romeo is a traitor  
**kidblinkybill** : Lmaoo  
**kidblinkybill** : Its hilarious  
**mushmallow** : we cant be friends  
**mushmallow** : goodbye forever  
**mushmallow** : seriously i gtg romeos arrivin!!  
**mushmallow** : love you!!!  
**mushmallow** : (Two Hearts )  
**kidblinkybill** : Love you too(Two Hearts )

Mush had absolutely not meant to send that love you. He’d just typed it instinctually, and sure, he wasn’t afraid to say that he loved his friends, because he did. But saying it to Blink when he was crushing on him- that was slightly different. But thankfully, it’d gone down well- he’d said it back, so Mush’s stomach was doing flips again. He turned his phone off, turning around to wave to Romeo.

“Ayyy, Mush! My boy! Are you ready for the night of your life?!” Romeo slung an arm around Mush, grinning. 

“You say that _every_ time we have movie night at yours.”

“And ain’t it always true?”

Mush grinned, rolling his eyes. “What movie did you choose tonight?”

“What, and ruin the surprise? Nice try, Mush! Hey, look, it’s Jack and Crutchie!” Mush glanced over to see the two deep in conversation, Jack waving his hand about as he told some story that Crutchie’d probably heard a thousand times, but still he commented and grinned at Jack. “When d’you think they’re gonna fuck?” 

Mush laughed. “We’ve all been askin’ ourselves that since freshman year.”

“Nah, middle school for me.” That was when Jack and Crutchie saw them, waving and walking up to them. 

“Hey guys!” Crutchie grinned, and Mush waved back. “Where’s Race?”

“Probably havin’ a smoke,” Jack commented, just as Romeo confirmed that he was indeed having a cigarette.

“Oi, assholes, I’m right here.” Race waved from behind Romeo. “Got distracted.”  
Jack unlocked his car. It was Medda’s car, technically, but she lent it to him every Friday ever since he got his license so he could drive all their friends around. Jack hopped into the front seat, Crutchie following him to the passenger seat as usual.

Romeo hopped into the back seat, walking backwards towards their usual seats to face the rest of them. “Distracted, huh? By what? A couple makin’ out in the carpark?” 

“Nah, that guy Blink recommended. He messaged me.”

Mush sat down in his regular seat by the window as Crutchie and Jack continued their talk from before. (which turned out to be about the time that Jack was served by a dog in a convenience store. Mush believed it completely, but Crutchie had always been skeptical, so it looked like they were arguing about it again.) Romeo sat beside him, squished between him and Race.

“And?” Romeo prompted Race, shoving his shoulder. 

“He thinks I’m funny. Well, he said ‘you’re funny’. So I reckon he’ll sell to me.”

“But is he _hot_ ,” Romeo wiggled his eyebrows. “You don’t want a dealer who ain’t hot.”

“He’s not a _dealer_ ,” Race protested. “He just has contacts, accoridin’ to Blink.”

“I can’t believe you refuse to indulge my dealer-buyer romance fantasy,” Romeo complained, making Race laugh and punch his shoulder. “So, when are you gonna meet up with him.”

Race shrugged. “I dunno. After…” He paused suspiciously. “Y’know.” Mush assumed it was one of their normal ways of communication, almost as if they could tell what the other was thinking through just looks. Then, Romeo started pulling funny faces, and Race pulled them back, but Mush couldn’t see them properly. Instead, he tuned into Jack and Crutchie’s conversation.

“I’m tellin’ you! The dog took my money, then gave it to the old lady behin’ the counter!” 

“You said the dog served you, that’s completely different.”

“The dog sat there, waited till I put my stuff on the counter, got the old lady, took my money an’ gave it to her. The dog served me!”

“The dog helped the old lady, sure. You didn’t mention that at first, though, why do you think I’d believe that a dog served you on your own?”

“I reckon dogs are smart enough…” Mush interrupted. “They real smart, you know. If a dog can be a mayor, I reckon one can run a shop.”

“You _know_ I love dogs an’ think they real smart, Mush,” Crutchie commented, turning around to look at him. “I just thought it was one a Jack’s wild stories again.”

“My _wild_ stories? I don’t tell wild stories!” 

“Sure, Mr The-Moon-Is-Bigger-In-Santa-Fe.” Crutchie laughed, leaning against his seat, looking up at Jack who glanced at him as they stopped at a red light, sticking his tongue out.

“It _is_!” 

“I believed that the moon could be bigger somewhere else till sophomore year!”

“That’s ‘cause it is!” 

Mush rolled his eyes as the car pulled into Romeo’s driveway.

“Woo! Get ready to fucking party!” Romeo leaned over Mush, opening the door and pretty much pushing him out of the car, reaching into his pocket to find keys.

When they arrived in Romeo’s living room, Jack flopped onto the smaller couch that he and Crutchie always sat on, patting his lap and grinning at Crutchie. Crutchie rolled his eyes, shoving Jack over. Jack moved, and Crutchie sat next to him, leaning on him. Mush smiled at them, shooting Crutchie a wink and making a kissy face. Crutchie shot him an obscene gesture, which Mush gladly returned. As Mush and Race sat on the larger couch (Race lying across him obnoxiously), Romeo set up his TV. 

When the opening to But I’m A Cheerleader began playing, Mush grinned. “Hell fucking yes!” Race yelled, not bothering to lift his legs so that Romeo could sit down.

“It’s been ages since I seen this movie!” Crutchie grinned, lying back and leaning against Jack, who was grinning at the screen.

“I know, I know. You can all thank me later. This movie is so fucking cute,” Romeo grinned. “And Andre is such eye candy.” Race whooped in agreement, and Mush really couldn’t disagree with either of those statements. This was one of the movies he’d watched as he was realising he wasn’t as straight as he assumed he would be, and watching the way that Megan realised her own sexuality and accepted herself and fell in love had spoken so strongly to him. He curled up, holding a pillow to his chest and watched as the movie began.

That night moved quickly. As soon as the movie was over (with everyone cheering at the end), a game of truth or dare quickly started. Mush had already chosen dare twice, and been forced to put an icecube down his pants and drink toiler water (which sure, was supposedly hygenic, but still made him feel a bit sick to think about.). Crutchie had been forced to drink a blend of frozen peas, dirt, and a few other ingredients Mush really didn’t want to know. When he had taken a sip and exclaimed “Fuck, yuck!”, Mush lost his shit laughing for a solid five minutes, to everyone’s confusion, before explaining it was an inside joke with Blink. He pretended he didn't see the look Jack and Crutchie exchanged, or see the one Race gave him, or hear Romeo gasp dramatically. Jack had already admitted his first kiss and where he’d lost his virginity, as well as dared to eat a bug (which he’d tried, but spit it out right away.). Romeo had listed the top five hottest straight guys in their year, and spent about ten minutes trying to talk with his hand in his mouth. Race had licked Romeo’s foot, and snorted sherbert (which he claimed ruined his chances of ever snorting coke.) So now it was Race’s turn.

“Mush, truth or dare!”

“Hm...Truth.” After all, he’d already done two dares, and after Race had dared Crutchie to drink that, he wasn’t sure he wanted a Race dare. Race grinned.

“Do you have a crush on Blink?”

God damn it. Race was a dirty traitor and by the way the other three leaned in, grinning, so were they. Mush covered his face with his hands. “Race!”

“C’mon! It ain’t off limits.” And to be fair, it wasn’t. They’d long set boundaries of truth or dare. Asking about serious personal stuff was off limits, because they could discuss that when they were comfortable. So was asking about crushes, if there was any suspicion the crush may be in the room right now. That rule was basically ‘leave Jack and Crutchie alone, they’ll figure that shit out themselves, go fucking wild on everyone else.’ 

Mush shrugged, trying to act as casual as he could when his cheeks were pink. “Yeah. I do.” The others were apparently less willing to act casual. Romeo and Race whooped, as Jack handed Crutchie, who was clapping, two dollars. Mush glared at them.

“You bet on it?” 

Jack shrugged, giving him a sheepish grin. “I thought you wouldn't realise for another week.” 

Somehow, Race and Romeo had escalated from whooping and cheering to singing We Are The Champions with their arms wrapped around each other. Mush pushed Race, who toppled over and brought Romeo with him. “You guys suck!” Mush protested. And even though it was embarrassing, he had to admit, there was something nice about his friends knowing he liked Blink. Even with all the teasing (which, maybe he deserved for the amount of shit he gave to Crutchie and Jack)

“Aw, c’mon Mush! We can help ya out proper now,” Romeo grinned.

“Hell yeah, we’ll be the best wingmen ever.” Race agreed.

“We’ll make sure you get plenty of alone time.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

“Alone time online? Yeah, okay, sounds legit.” Mush didn’t notice Romeo giving Jack a warning look. “Anyways, Jack, truth or dare?” 

By four am, they had moved up to Romeo’s room, gotten into their pajamas, and Romeo had fallen asleep an hour ago. Race turned to Mush, since they were beside each other, and raised his eyebrows, shooting him a smirk. He said quietly enough so it was just between them, “Blink, huh?”

Mush pushed his face away, squashing Race’s cheek. “Shut uppppp, Race.”

“No, I’m serious. You like him a lot, huh?”

Mush nodded quietly. “Yeah,” he admitted. “I do. I mean, we’ve only chatted online and video called, but… I don’t know. He’s so cute and nice and I just… want to hold his hand.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Hold his hand and what?” Race grinned, making Mush flip him the finger. Race laughed. “Nah, I don’t wanna hear about you wanting to make out with him, I’m kiddin’.” He ignored Mush’s protests that he hadn’t thought about that (well, not MUCH), and patted Mush’s hair. “I think it’s cute. Are you gonna ask him out?”

Mush shook his head. “I couldn’t. I have no idea if he likes me-”

“-Trust me, he does-”

“-and, even if he did, I haven’t met him in real life yet! What if we don’t have any chemistry in real life, or he decides he don’t like me, or-”

“-Mush, you’re real stupid sometimes.” Race grinned like a dickhead. “Or alla the time.”

“Hey!”

“What I’m sayin’ is, there’s no way any of that’d happen. And how’re you meant to ever get a boyfriend if you don’t act on this stuff?” He looked at Mush seriously, making Mush groan.

“Seriously? Not that again.” When Mush had been in freshman year, he’d gotten a crush on a boy in his Spanish class. He’d liked him for a while, but nothing could convince him to do anything about it, and eventually the crush went away when he found out the guy was pretty homophobic anyways.

“And somethin’ tells me this crush is a lot more than that one was, on accounts of you actually talkin’ to him.” Oh god, Race was right. “And him bein’ gay, there’s a chance somethin could happen.” Race was absolutely right. “Nothin’ can ever happen if you don’t risk shit, y’know?”

“...Maybe.” Before Race could grin and ruffle his hair and start singing We Are The Champions for the third time that night, Mush continued speaking. “If, and only if, he shows enough interest in me. And after we meet in real life. Preferably a few times. And that’s relying on him showin’ interest an’ wantin’ to meet me.”

Race shrugged. “Better than before. Sides, that’ll all happen anyways. Now, if you excuse me, I’m fuckin’ exhausted.” Race flopped down, burying his head into the pillow, and Mush heard his muffled voice say something that was either “Wood Light Rush” or “Goodnight, Mush”, but knowing Race, Mush really couldn’t make an accurate guess.

“Night, Race.” He lay back down on his side, staring at the wall. Mush could hear Jack and Crutchie talking quietly on the mattress they shared on the floor, but there was nothing that could convince Mush to interrupt that. So, instead, he opened his phone… and he smiled when he saw messages from Blink. 

**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : Hotel 4 dogs is on tv  
**kidblinkybill** : Im gonna watch it  
**kidblinkybill** : Update: halfway thru  
**kidblinkybill** : The str8 couples r so forced  
**kidblinkybill** : Also is tht the kid from wizards of waverly place  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : Bernies speech is happenin rn  
**kidblinkybill** : This is how he can still win  
**kidblinkybill** : Im so emotional  
**kidblinkybill** : HE KNOWS THEIR NAMES  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : He bettr be  
**kidblinkybill** : Yes  
**kidblinkybill** : Fk yes  
**kidblinkybill** : Wht a movie  
**mushmallow** : IKR  
**mushmallow** : BERNIES SPEECH IS MY FAVE BIT!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Same tbh  
**mushmallow** : wHAT  
**mushmallow** : why are u still awake!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Y r u still awake  
**mushmallow** : i asked first  
**kidblinkybill** : I asked second  
**mushmallow** : >:I  
**kidblinkybill** : Not tired  
**mushmallow** : hahaha  
**mushmallow** : i ammmm  
**mushmallow** : cant sleep yet tho  
**mushmallow** : hadnt talked to u!  
**mushmallow** : cant sleep w.out sayin goodnight to youuuuu  
**kidblinkybill** : Mayb a bit of tht 2  
**kidblinkybill** : Who knos  
**kidblinkybill** : Im a mystery  
**mushmallow** : well ill be a detective!!  
**mushmallow** : figure you out!  
**kidblinkybill** : God yr cute  
**mushmallow** : hahaha no youuu  
**kidblinkybill** : Srsly  
**kidblinkybill** : Ur so nice 2 me  
**kidblinkybill** : I appreciate it so mch  
**kidblinkybill** : It makes me so happy  
**mushmallow** : youre so nice to me!!!  
**mushmallow** : you sent me anons for ages!!!  
**mushmallow** : you know how nice that made me feel??  
**mushmallow** : n i still get a compliment from ya every day  
**mushmallow** : your the best blink  
**mushmallow** : seriously  
**mushmallow** : you is!!  
**kidblinkybill** : O my god  
**kidblinkybill** : Thank u mush  
**kidblinkybill** : Yr srsly … one a my closest friends  
**kidblinkybill** : Or like  
**kidblinkybill** : Mayb the closest  
**kidblinkybill** : Srry i kno it hasnt been very long  
**kidblinkybill** : Its tru tho  
**mushmallow** : its ok  
**mushmallow** : cuz i feel the same way  
**mushmallow** : i talk to u so much! more than anyone else  
**mushmallow** : an i talk to my friends a lot!  
**mushmallow** : n you know almost as much bout me as they do  
**mushmallow** : an they known me for years  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : Me too  
**kidblinkybill** : A few a my friends still dont know what happened with my old foster parents  
**kidblinkybill** : N i told u so quick  
**kidblinkybill** : Idk i just  
**kidblinkybill** : Trust u  
**kidblinkybill** : A ridic amount but yr just so trustable ?  
**mushmallow** : i trust u too blink !!!  
**mushmallow** : theres some feelings that i just  
**mushmallow** : idk  
**mushmallow** : when i get upset i just feel like talkin to you  
**mushmallow** : cause you make me feel better  
**mushmallow** : even when we just talkin bout anything  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah me too  
**kidblinkybill** : Talkin to u is jst nice  
**kidblinkybill** : Calmin  
**kidblinkybill** : Specially callin  
**mushmallow** : can we call when im home tomorro?  
**kidblinkybill** : Sure  
**kidblinkybill** : But i gotta sleep early  
**kidblinkybill** : Im goin out  
**mushmallow** : oh yeah!  
**mushmallow** : me toooooo  
**mushmallow** : im goin out for my birthday!  
**kidblinkybill** : Haha yea i figured  
**mushmallow** : im excitedddd  
**kidblinkybill** : Your gettin icecream w ur friends right  
**mushmallow** : yeahhhhh!!  
**mushmallow** : did i tell you? :o  
**kidblinkybill** : Uh yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : I think u did  
**kidblinkybill** : Durin the call  
**mushmallow** : oh cool!!  
**mushmallow** : yeah m exciteddddd  
**mushmallow** : i dont like big birthday things  
**mushmallow** : just bein with my friends  
**mushmallow** : and icecreammmmm  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : I like tht kinda thing too  
**mushmallow** : mhmm  
**mushmallow** : mm  
**mushmallow** : m tired  
**kidblinkybill** : I can tell  
**kidblinkybill** : U shld sleep  
**mushmallow** : yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**mushmallow** : but i dnt wana  
**kidblinkybill** : Well  
**kidblinkybill** : U shld  
**kidblinkybill** : N im gonna sleep 2  
**kidblinkybill** : So we can sleep togethr  
**mushmallow** : sleep together hey??? ;)))  
**kidblinkybill** : Yep  
**kidblinkybill** : U def need sleep  
**mushmallow** : fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine  
**mushmallow** : gooddddnight blinkkkk  
**mushmallow** : love uuu  
**mushmallow** : (Two Hearts )  
**kidblinkybill** : Night mush  
**kidblinkybill** : Luv u too  
**kidblinkybill** : (Two Hearts )

Mush fell asleep quickly afterwards, still smiling from Blink messaging ‘Luv u too’. 

The next morning- well, Mush didn’t wake up the next morning. It was one in the afternoon when he woke up to Romeo yelling. 

“Specs just snapped me!”

“So what? You two have a streak already,” Race mumbled, voice muffled by what Mush could only assume was his face still on a pillow. 

“Yeah, and he’s in my best friends. Unlike _you_ , ‘cause you keep breaking our streak.” 

Race let out a noncommittal grunt of some form of communication. Romeo seemed to accept this, so he kept talking.

“ _Anyways_ , he sent a shirtless picture.”

“A shirtless picture?” Suddenly, Race’s voice was clear. 

“Yes! A shirtless picture! And I screenshotted it! Race, what was I thinking? I fuckin’ screenshotted it, you don’t just screenshot someone’s shirtless selfie unless you wanna fuck-”

“-I mean, you do wanna fuck-” 

“And he hasn’t snapped me back!”

“What’d you send him?”

“A zoom in of you snoring.”

“Wow, no kiddin’ he didn’t respond.”

Mush sat up, stifling a yawn. “You should snap him somethin’ that isn’t Race snorin’.”

“Yeah,” Race agreed. “If you can send me your nudes, you can send Specs a cute pic.”

“But I actually… He’s really cute!” 

“Yeah?”

Mush cocked his head. “Wait, you mean like… Cute hot, or cute cute?”

Romeo frowned. “Cute cute.”

“Do you like him?” Mush asked. Race gasped.

“Holy shit!” 

“Shut it, Race! I like plenty of people!”

“Yeah, you want to bang plenty of people.”

“My name’s Romeo for a reason! I’m always lookin’ for my Juliet!”

Mush grinned. “More like Julian.” Race and Romeo both laughed. Mush made a mental reminder to thank Blink for that one. 

“Okay, sure, you like people. You have a new crush like every week. But the thing is, you don’t get nervous to snap em.”

Romeo groaned, falling back. “He’s just so fucking hot!”

Mush laughed. “Take a picture with the dog filter! Blink always says I look cute when I do that.”

“Yeah, ‘cause Blink’s in love with you an’ you’re too stupid to see it.” Romeo was then hit with Mush’s pillow from across the room. 

“He’s right, you know.” 

“If Crutchie and Jack weren’t asleep right now, I’d steal one a their pillows and knock you out with it too.” Mush threatened. 

Romeo grinned. “Actually, they’re only usin’ one pillow. They’re cuddlin’ again! Third week in a row!”

“Actually, I think it’s fourth,” Mush commented, counting weeks on his fingers.

“Only ‘cause Crutchie got sick five weeks ago an’ couldn’t make it.”

“They’re so fucking cute. God, they’re such goals,” Romeo sighed, with a small interjection from Race to stop calling people goals. “Like, I wanna fall asleep cuddlin’ my adorable pretty-much-boyfriend.”

“We ain’t boyfriends!” Oh shit. They all turned around to look at Crutchie, who’d sat himself up- with Jack’s arms, previously wrapped around his waist, falling to be wrapped around his hips.

“Really? ‘Cause you got a bit of Jack wrapped around ya.” Race pointed out, just as Jack snuggled closer, nuzzling his face against Crutchie’s side. 

“Ha, ha.”

“He literally just nuzzled you. We should be the ones laughin’!” Romeo protested, then sighed. “But we ain’t, ‘cause it’s so fuckin’ adorable.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Romeo, you should send a bathroom selfie in your shorts.”

“You think?”

“Hell yeah, your legs are your assets!” Race grinned. “And your hips, let’s be fucking real.”

“My hips don’t lie. Almost as much as Mush’s dont lie.”

Mush grinned. “What can I say? Some say Shakira was my true mother, who gave me up at birth to continue her career.” He put a hand on his heart, dramatically staring into the distance. “One day she’ll return for me.”

“She follows me on twitter.”

“Shut the fuck up, Race, we all know that wasn’t the real Shakira!” Romeo threw Mush’s pillow at Race.

“Yes, it was!”

“Her description was ‘We love hilary.’ With one L!”

“She loves Hillary!”

“Oh, oh!” Crutchied grinned, shuffling as close as he could with Jack still clinging to him. “You should have your shirt falling off one of your shoulders! You know, like, it’s cute, and you’re too lazy to fix it ‘cause it’s the mornin’, an’ then you should make a cute face at the camera.”

“Oh my god, Crutchie. You’re a genius!” Romeo hopped up, grabbing his phone. 

“Thanks, I know.”

“Bee arr bee!” He rushed out the door, leaving Race to spread over the whole bed.

“...Did Romeo just say ‘bee arr bee’ out loud?” Crutchie laughed skeptically.

“He’s been saying lol for months, are you surprised?” 

Mush laughed, rolling his eyes at his friends as he moved to sit on the end of the bed rather than a mattress on the floor. “He’s ridiculous.”

There was a yell from the other room of “I CAN HEAR YOU!”, which made them all burst out laughing, and that was when Jack stirred.

“Mm? Whatcha all laughin’ ‘bout?”

“Mornin’, sleepin’ beauty.” Crutchie laughed. Romeo and Race exchanged A Look, capital A capital L. The kind of look that said, god, they’re so fucking in love and this is annoying and they should just fucking kiss already. That Look was shared a lot between Race, Romeo and Mush, especially these last few months since Jack and Katherine had broken up.

“What time’s it? Medda wants me home by three, we makin’ dinner together.”

“It’s almost two.” Mush piped up, checking his phone screen- and smiling at the four notifications from Blink. He would check them soon.  
“One fifty-four, to be exact.” Race piped in. 

“Mm, aight. I needto get dressed.” Finally, Jack unwrapped himself from Crutchie (a little late for someone who apparently only platonically loved him, Mush thought) and stood up, stretching. “I gotta leave in half an hour if I wanna drop Crutchie and get home in time.” 

“I can take the bus-”

“Yeah, but you ain’t.” Jack grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. 

“Give it three seconds,” Race grinned. “One, two, three-”

Jack walked back in. 

“Romeo was shirtless.”

“Aaand there it is.” Crutchie laughed. “He took my shoulder advice too far.”

Romeo walked into the room, now wearing a shirt. “Specs replied and still had his shirt off! C’mon, what else is a guy meant to do!”

“How the hell did you get the moaning emoji on your binder?”

“Dedication to the craft, Jack.”

“You terrify me,” Jack commented as he left the room. 

“Oi, Romeo, how long can I stay?” Race looked up from his phone, frowning at it.

“Stay all night if you want, parents don’t care.”

“Bro. I love you.”

“Dude, I love you too, bro.”

“Bro.”

“Buddy.”

“Dude.”

“My pal.”

“My bud.”

Mush’s phone chimed as they continued to have the most epic bromance of the century, with a text from his mum that he should leave soon. He groaned. “I gotta get goin’, guys.” 

“I can drop you off, if ya want.” Jack walked back into the room, fully clothed. “If we all get dressed now, I can drop you an’ Crutchie off easy.”

“Really?” Mush grinned. “Thanks Jack!” 

Within fifteen minutes, Crutchie and Mush had gotten dressed and were giving Race and Romeo hugs goodbye as they got into the car. 

“Seeya, guys! Use a condom!” Romeo yelled at Jack and Crutchie, which earned him two glares.

“You too, Mush. A virtual condom.” Race joked.

“Not for long!” Romeo grinned.

“What?”

“Oh, Jack’s driving off now! Sorry! Seeya, Mush!” Romeo ran back towards the house as Jack put the key in the ignition.

“Do you guys have any idea what Romeo was on about? Did he read our conversations or somethin’?”

Jack shrugged. “No idea.”

Crutchie turned around in his seat, grinning at Mush. “So you’ve talked about meetin’ up?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. He only lives in Harlem, he’s so close! I mean, he coulda been anywhere in the world, an’ he’s in Manhattan. How lucky’s that?”

Crutchie grinned at him. “Yeah, it is real lucky. Lucky that we’re all together too, ain’t it?” He glanced at Jack. Mush felt like he was reading a fanfic. He tapped his fingers on his legs, nodding.

“Yeah, we sure is.”

They chatted idly for the rest of the car ride, before Jack dropped him off first- despite the fact that they lived closer than Jack and Crutchie did. Mush gave Jack a knowing smile. “Thanks for the ride, Jack!” 

“Anytime, Mush. Seeya!” As he pulled out of the driveway, Mush pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked to the front door.

 **kidblinkybill** : You made me so happy last night  
**kidblinkybill** : I was smilin so much my cheeks hurt  
**kidblinkybill** : I even woke up grinnin  
**kidblinkybill** : Afternoon btw

Unlocking the door, he called out hello to his mom and ran up the stairs, collapsing on his bed. Mush might be overanalyzing, but he’d noticed a small shift in Blink’s compliments. Originally, when he sent asks and at the beginning of their messaging, they were general. They were compliments to him, but nothing about himself. But recently, he’d noticed that Blink’s compliments were becoming more personal. They’d be about how Mush made him smile, about how he thought about Mush that day. They were about them _both_ more frequently. And it made Mush happy. It was like they were becoming more and more linked, their lives less separate- they were friends, and they were involved in each others lives. And Mush loved that. There was nothing more he wanted than being in Blink’s life.

 **mushmallow** : me too!!  
**mushmallow** : i thought bout you as soon as i woke up  
**mushmallow** : when romeo wasnt arguin w race that is  
**mushmallow** : omg i have to tell ya what he said this mornin  
**kidblinkybill** : Lemme guess  
**kidblinkybill** : Bout specs?  
**mushmallow** : how could you have evER guessed thaT!??!?!  
**mushmallow** : ofc it was!!  
**mushmallow** : do you still wanna call?  
**kidblinkybill** : Course i do 

Almost as soon as Blink replied, his phone started buzzing, notifying him of a Skype call. He picked up, grinning and rolling onto his side. 

“Heya, Blink!”

Blink smiled. “Hey, Mush.” God, how Mush loved seeing him smile. On snapchat, he didn’t send pictures of himself much, and if he did, he never really grinned. But Mush felt like his smile could light up a whole room, and god, was it contagious. He wanted to see this smile in real life, be able to touch his cheeks, lean in and- Mush felt his cheeks go pink. “What were you gonna tell me ‘bout Romeo?”

“Oh my god. So apparently, Specs sent him a shirtless selfie this mornin’, an he was freakin’ out.”

Blink laughed, running a hand through his hair, blonde, growing long as he’d been complaining about recently, falling into his eye when it wasn’t pushed back by his hands. “Specs takes loadsa shirtless selfies.”

“Yeah, but it was one on Snapchat. Sent, y’know, _just to him_ ”

“God daaamn.” 

“Yep. An’ he was strugglin’ with what to send back. Then, Jack walked in on him takin’ shirtless pics in the bathroom, so I guess he sorted it out.”

“They were made for each other.” Blink laughed, and Mush was almost distracted from the point he was trying to get to to have another internal ramble about Blink’s laugh.

“Not only that, though. Romeo said he’s cute. Like, not just hot, Romeo’s gettin’ a crush on him, I think!” 

Blink raised an eyebrow. “You reckon?” 

Mush nodded, grinning. “Trust me. He called him cute cute.” 

“Cute cute. Next he’s gonna like like him,” Blink laughed, and rested his head on his hand. 

Mush laughed. “We ain’t middle schoolers, Blink.”

“I dunno, lookin’ at the group chat makes me quesiton that.” Mush poked his tongue out.

“Sure, an’ like your friends is much better.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Davey’s complainin’ ‘bout a cute boy, but refuses to tell us his name.”

“Oh my god, he has a crush?”

“Yep. An’ he won’t even tell Sarah who, ‘cause he says he barely knows him, so it’s just a small crush. Won’t stop him from smilin’ at his phone like an idiot, though.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Maybe for someone sappy like you,” Blink teased. “But just annoyin’ for me when I can’t properly make fun a him for it.”

Mush grinned. “You love my sappiness.”

“It’s my Kryptonite, I’ll admit.”

“Haha, nerd.”

“It’s Specs’ fault, I swear. Sides, how’d you know if you ain’t a nerd?”

“Specs’ fault, I swear.”

“Touche.”

Mush burst out laughing, causing him to drop his phone onto his face, which made Blink start laughing as well. They both just laughed for a few minutes, before Blink took a deep breath.

“You dropped your phone onto your _face_ ,,” He was still trying to catch his breath, grinning widely. “You shoulda seen the look on your face before it hit you, oh my god.”

Mush giggled, placing his phone on the side of his pillow. “Shut uuuup. I was laughing too hard.” 

They talked for hours and hours. As usual, it was about everything and nothing, their days, funny things that happened to them, stories from their lives, and they talked until it was well into the night and Mush was beginning to get tired.

“Shit,” Blink had checked the time, and seeing that it was late, he lay down on his bed. “I need to go to sleep, I gotta leave early tomorrow.”

“But I’m gonna miss youuuu,” Mush whined, opening his eyes to look at Blink. “When you gonna be home tomorrow?”

Blink covered his mouth, laughing. “Well, I’ll be home ‘round six fourty, ‘cause I’m leavin at six. But I got a feelin’ we’ll talk before then.”

“That’s soooo late,” Mush complained.

“You need to go out too,” Blink reminded him. 

“M’ Birthday’d be better with you.”

“Good to know,” Blink smiled. “I’m gonna go sleep. Night. Love you.”

“Love you too, Blink.” Mush said sleepily into his pillow. 

He barely even remembered Blink hanging up, he fell asleep and into his dreams so quickly. Dreams of blonde hair and blue eyes and sweet kisses. A dream that he, either fortunately or unfortunately, didn’t remember upon waking up.

When Mush woke up on his birthday, he grinned when he saw the amount of messages on his phone.

 **theywascoronas** : ayy mush  
**theywascoronas** : happy birthday  
**theywascoronas** : wait till u see what ur gettin today  
**theywascoronas** : ur gonna lose ur shit 

**x69romeo69x** : HBD (Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Party Popper )(Birthday Cake )(Birthday Cake )(Birthday Cake )(Wrapped Present )(Wrapped Present )(Balloon )(Person Raising Both Hands In Celebration ≊ Person Raising Hands)  
**x69romeo69x** : HAVE A GOOD ONE MUSHY BOY

 **smackjelly** : happy birthday mush  
**smackjelly** : ur gonna have the best day  
**smackjelly** : btw  
**smackjelly** : mush.png  
**smackjelly** : i drew this for you

 **lovthatcrotch** : morning mush!  
**lovthatcrotch** : happy birthday!!!! cant believe you finally caught up ha ha  
**lovthatcrotch** : jack just arrived n said we can pick you up if you want!

 **katherineplumber** : happy birthday mush  
**katherineplumber** : if anyone deserves a good birthday its you  
**katherineplumber** : also icecreams on me  
**katherineplumber** : don’t even try to argue

 **kidblinkybill** : Happy Birthday Mush  
**kidblinkybill** : I hope u have the best day  
**kidblinkybill** : U deserv it  
**kidblinkybill** : (Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )(Two Hearts )

And, what he hadn’t expected, he got a few more messages than just his usual friends.

 **davidjacobs** : hapi birthday mush  
**davidjacobs** : i dont no whos mush  
**davidjacobs** : Sorry  
**davidjacobs** : My little brother was on my phone  
**davidjacobs** : Happy birthday from both of us :)

 **starlesbian** : My brother just told me its your birthday !  
**starlesbian** : Happy birthday mush!!!!  
**starlesbian** : Have a good day 

**specsyback** : Happy bday  
**specsyback** : Got a lil skype notif  
**specsyback** : But if we’re bein honest  
**specsyback** : Id kno even if I didn’t  
**specsyback** : Blink hasn’t shut up abt it all week  
**specsyback** : Have a good one

Mush grinned, trying not to feel too happy about knowing Blink talked about him. Romeo had probably mentioned how much he talked about Blink anyways, because it was pretty much constantly. Whether it was ‘guess what Blink said the other day’, or ‘that reminds me of something Blink sent me’, or ‘I should tell Blink that, he’d find it funny’, Mush had managed to find a way to constantly bring Blink up, no matter the subject. The thought that Blink might be the same way… It was a nice reminder that Blink liked him as well (in the perfectly fine platonic way, Mush reminded himself.) 

He quickly messaged all his friends back, thanking them for the kind messages and informing Katherine that it was _fine_ , he would pay, yes _really,_ , before he got out of bed. Grabbing his favourite outfit and his best binder, he got ready as quickly as he could. With a kiss goodbye from his mother, wishing him a good day, he headed towards the icecream shop, a short walk away from his house.

Romeo, Race, Katherine, Jack, and Crutchie were all already there when he arrived, sitting at a table chatting loudly. When he walked into the store, a small bell chiming, their heads turned, and he was immediately wished a happy birthday five times in a row as he sat down.

“Thanks guys!” He looked around at all his friends, grinning at them. Another tradition, this one started after they’d met Katherine in high school, had been wherever they spent their birthdays. Romeo had been hosting a karaoke night for his for years, Jack had everyone at his house for a night, Crutchie had a picnic with everyone. Race changed his mind every year, but that in of itself was a tradition, and Katherine went to a new restaurant with all of them. And Mush, he had his birthday at the same ice cream parlour every year, eating ice cream and talking to his friends- two of the best things in the world, he thought, other than dogs. He looked at the table, Race next to him, then Romeo, then Katherine than Jack and Crutchie, an empty seat and then Mush.

“So, are you ready for presents?” Romeo grinned, already bouncing excitedly in his seat. He always insisted on his being opened first, if only because he’d end up spoiling what it was out of excitement if they didn’t. Still, Mush titled his head.

“Before ice-cream?” Most years, they’d have the ice cream before presents. It wasn’t _necessary_ , no, but Mush was used to schedule and routine and he didn’t see the point for the change.

“Yeah! It’s cause…” Romeo trailed off, glancing at the others.

“We got you somethin’ real special this year, an’ we don’t want Romeo to spoil it before you get to see it.” Jack finished, reaching over and punching Romeo’s arm, who threw his hands up in protest.

“Hey! It ain’t my fault I’m such an amazin’ gift giver that I get a little exited!” 

“A little’s an understatement.” Race scoffed, earning a hit on the shoulder from Romeo.

“Shut up! Anyways, close your eyes!” Mush did as he was told, closing his eyes and covering them with his fingers for good measure. There was some shuffling, and a _lot_ of temptation to peek, but Mush resisted for the sake of the surprise.

“Alright,” Jack said. “Open!”

Mush couldn’t believe when he opened his eyes. Sat on the table was a green instax mini camera, with a matching shoulder strap and two packets of film. Mush looked at them, gasping. “No!”

“Yes!” Romeo clapped.

“You didn’t!”

“We clearly did,” Katherine laughed.

“How did you even-”

“Well, I suggested we all save up for it,” Crutchie grinned. “An’ then we split the cost an’ it weren’t even that expensive.”

Mush covered his mouth, looking at the gift, then his friends, then the gift again. “You _guys_!” He leaned over to the closest person, Race, pulling him into a close hug. Race ruffled his hair, laughing. “Thank you so much, oh my god, I can’t believe this!” 

“Take a picture! We already put batteries in it,” Crutchie grinned. Mush nodded, reaching for the camera. He took a second to hold it in his hands, looking down at it with a smile. Then he turned it on, putting the film into the back of the camera. He twisted the camera’s lense, setting it to the indoor setting. Watching youtube reviews into the night actually turned out to be useful for once, Mush thought. He held the camera up. “All of you, get into the photo!” 

They leaned in, and Mush snapped a picture. It printed at the top slowly, and Mush grinned, taking it out and holding it. 

“Why’d it print white?” Romeo pointed at the picture. Everyone burst out laughing.  
“Christ, Romeo,” Race slapped him on the back. “Good one.”

“No, seriously, where’s the picture?”

“Oh my god,” Crutche laughed, burying his head into Jack’s shoulder. “He really didn’t know?”

“Romeo, have you ever seen an instant camera?” Katherine raised an eyebrow at him.

“Duh.” Romeo crossed his arms defensively. “Yeah. ...Maybe. I ain’t seen one print, alright?”

“Look!” Mush grinned. “The image’s startin’ to show up!” He put it in the middle of the table as he started seeing the picture faintly.

“What the fuck is this witchcraft?” Romeo muttered, as the rest leaned in, waiting for it to finish developing. When it finished, Mush picked it up again, smiling.

“Thank you guys, so much. So, so so much. You got no idea how much I love it. This is the best birthday present ever.”

“Don’t speak too fast,” Katherine smirked. Crutchie laughed, and Romeo’s phone chimed.

“What?” Mush looked around at all of his friends, suddenly looking like they were hiding something.

“You heard her.” Race looked at him with a smirk that was confusing the hell out of Mush. Romeo’s phone chimed again.

Mush rolled his eyes. “You know I’m askin’ what she means, Race.” 

Romeo’s phone chimed again, and he looked up, grinning and leaning over to take Mush by the shoulders.

"We........haaaaaaaave....... ooooooooooooooooooooone moooooooooooooooreeee preeeeeseeeeeeent... fooooor yooooooooou Muuuuuuuuush....." Romeo spoke slowly, stretching out each vowel. Crutchie was snickering, and Jack had his hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. 

Mush was very fucking confused. “What are you doing, Ro-”

“AND IT’S HERE!” He yelled all of a sudden, followed by a chime of a bell and him turning Mush’s shoulders towards the door.

Holy fucking shit.  
Blink stood in the doorway, giving him a small wave and a sheepish smile. 

Mush could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Mush was frozen for a second, unable to believe whatever was going on. Blink was _here_ , in the same ice cream parlour as him. 

Before he knew it, he stood up and ran to Blink, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him as tightly as he could, as if the only way to confirm that this was real, he was actually here, was to actually be touching him as much as he could. 

By the time they finally broke apart, Mush was still having trouble comprehending it, until he looked at Blink and he smiled and said “Hey, Mush.”

“Hiya Blink,” he replied quietly, and ignored the urge to reach forward and hold his hands, intertwine their fingers and pull Blink close again. 

Then he remembered they had company, and the small bubble that had surrounded the two of them burst. Mush turned around, looking at the table. Romeo and Race had their phones up, grinning, and Katherine was holding- oh my god, Mush realised she was holding his camera, and a picture had printed. He shook his head in disbelief at all of them.

“You- You guys… You guys invited Blink?” 

“It was all me, actually.” Romeo bragged, and then yelled out in pain as Race assumedly kicked his leg under the table. “Alright, Race thought of the idea a’ invitin’ Blink down sometime. But I messaged Blink!”

Mush looked at Blink, who nodded. “Sorry if this was a bad time or somethin’, Romeo said you’d be happy, but if you’re not, I can-”

“No!” Mush protested, stepping closer to Blink. “No, no, I am happy. Very happy. Shocked, but happy.” Blink gave him a relieved smile, and Mush could feel himself falling even harder.

Then he noticed the things in Blink’s hands- a small box, and a stuffed toy. But not just any stuffed toy- “Georgia,” Blink laughed. “I was in a second hand shop, and I saw this and was like, holy shit, is that from Hotel for Dogs, and it was so I just thought, Mush has to have this.” Mush grinned so wide he was sure his cheeks were gonna hurt after this. Blink continued, “And I got you some film, ‘cause Romeo mentioned the camera.” Holding out the presents, Mush noticed that Blink hadn't just gotten him any film. He’d gotten him the one with colours on the outside and a star pattern. 

Mush took the presents in his hands, and pulled Blink into another hug, a shorter one this time. “Thank you so much, Blink.” he grinned.

Blink scratched the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed. “You're welcome.”

“Alright, lovebirds, if that’s all sorted out I need your ice cream orders.” Katherine shot Mush a wink. He glanced at Blink, cheeks pink, to see how he reacted to the teasing. Blink had looked at him too, and gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded towards the table, and Mush nodded back, going over to their seats.

Katherine had put down his camera, and when Mush sat down (patting the empty seat next to him that they’d obviously left for Blink), Katherine slid across the now-developed picture of Mush and Blink hugging, with a quiet “Hope you don't mind. It was too cute to pass up.”

Mush shook his head. He really didn't mind, especially not when he looked at this picture. It was obvious, he realised now, that Blink was hugging him back just as tightly, and you could see his face, a wide smile and eye squeezed shut. Mush thought that he looked adorable, leaning over to show Blink, being hit with another wave of disbelief that he was actually here. Blink laughed, grinning at the picture. “This is adorable.”

Mush learnt a lot of things about Blink throughout the birthday hangout. First and foremost, that he was a fan of mint chocolate chip ice cream, a topic of contention amongst them. Jack firmly believed it was gross and refused to go near it. Crutchie liked it, but only ever ordered it on occasion. Race also liked it, but was viciously defensive of it, in contrast to Romeo who claimed that everyone who ate it were sinners who could never repent. Katherine said that they were all stupid for arguing over ice cream flavours, but Mush secretly though that she only said that because she liked mint chocolate chip. And Mush was inclined to agree with Jack and Romeo that mint chocolate chip was gross.

When he ordered, everyone had turned to look at him. Blink looked confused. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Mint chocolate chip?” Crutchie repeated, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

“Uh, yeah. It's my favourite.”

“Oh my god, I love this guy!” Race exclaimed. “Mush, I’m gonna steal your man and we're gonna eat mint chocolate chip together forever.”

Romeo banged his fist on the table. “You’re all going to hell,” he exclaimed. “‘Cept Jack and Mush, who are free of sin!” 

Race looked like he could murder Romeo, pointing his plastic spoon at him. “Judas!” Romeo gasped dramatically,

“Romeo, you're never this religious until it comes to mint chocolate chip,” Katherine pointed out. Romeo yelled something back about doing God’s good work.

Blink looked at Mush, pretending to be scandalised, as Jack and Crutchie got into their own argument over mint chocolate chip and how gross it would be to kiss someone right after eating it (could Jack get any more obvious?). “You don't like mint chocolate chip?”

“Its gross, Blink!” 

“I’m sorry, I have to leave right now immediately.” Blink laughed, then licking his ice cream. “Mmm, this is delicious.” Across the table, Jack pretended to gag.

“Kelly, it's not that bad, stop being dramatic.” Kath rolled her eyes at him.

“I knew it! You're a mint choc chip defender!”

“That’s mint chocolate chip to you, sir. You lost the right to abbreviate a long time ago.” Katherine smirked and across the table, Race had lost his shit laughing, muttering ‘that’s mint chocolate chip to you, sir’ to himself.

“Kath is officially on our side!” Crutchie cheered, with Jack pretending to gag in response. 

“I can’t believe I ever kissed a mouth that could like mint chocolate chip. Gross.” He stuck his tongue out at her, making her roll her eyes.

“I guess you have a type, then.”

“What?”

“People who like mint chocolate chip,” she smirked. Jack frowned.

“Yeah, duh. He’s in love with me.” Race grinned, making Jack roll his eyes. 

Mush looked over at Blink, smiling. “They’re all ridiculous, ain’t they?”

“Yeah. Especially the ones who don’t like mint choc chip,” Blink laughed. Mush could spend forever looking at him when he was smiling, it felt like. Even if there was a bit of mint chocolate chip on his lips. Blink’s lips. Now Mush was looking at them, and he wanted to lean in and press their lips together. His cheeks went pink as Blink licked his lips, getting rid of the ice cream. Yeah, fuck. Mush was a complete goner. “Especially those people who just get boring strawberry ice cream.” 

“Hey!” Mush protested, pointing his ice cream at Blink. “Strawberry is _not_ boring, it’s a good flavour, alright!” Blink laughed, going back to eating his ice cream.

Seeing Blink in real life was even better than on call, Mush found. He could see all of Blink’s little quirks, the way that he tapped his fingers on the table when he was thinking, how he leaned back and threw his head back to laugh when someone said something particularly funny, or when he ran his hand through his hair when it fell into his eyes. It was almost impossible to take his eyes from Blink, even when Blink looked over at them and he had to glance away, pretending he hadn’t been staring, his cheeks going pink when he’d raised an eyebrow at him. 

All of them spent time talking, eating more ice cream than was probably healthy, laughing and enjoying themselves. Time seemed to fly until it was four o’clock, and Crutchie frowned. 

“Damn, my parents are expectin’ me home soon, since I told ‘em it ended at four.”

“God,” Katherine checked her phone for the time. “Time really flies, doesn’t it? My dad’ll get angry if I don’t leave soon.”

Jack, being Katherine and Crutchie’s ride, got out of his seat, stretching. He then held out a piece of paper- the drawing he’d sent earlier- and handed it to Mush. “You can keep this.”

“Thanks, Jack!”

“Huh?” Blink glanced at Mush, looking confused. “Didn’t it-”

Romeo hopped up, tugging Race’s arm. “Well, I guess we gotta go too, don’t we?”

Race nodded, getting up. “Yep, we gotta-”

“Romeo, you said it ended at six?” Blink frowned. Mush hesitated, looking between him and Romeo.

“You _what now_?”

Romeo didn’t even bother trying to act innocent. “Oh, I did? Musta been a typo.” 

“Four as six?” Mush put his hands on his hips. 

“Yep. Well, Race an’ I really gotta head off. See you! Happy birthday Mush!” Romeo practically sprinted towards the door, dragging Race who also said something about a happy birthday and laughing his ass off.

“Classic Romeo,” Crutchie commented, rolling his eyes. “The meddler. More of a cupid than a Romeo, or at least, I’d say that if he weren’t a flirt too.” Crutchie stood, balancing himself against his Crutch properly. 

“We gotta start leavin’ now if we’re gonna get Kath back on time without upsettin’ her dad,” Jack said, pushing his chair back in under the table. 

Crutchie nudged Katherine’s arm. “He’d know a lot about that, wouldn’t he?” They both laughed. 

“Alright, see you guys!” Mush stood up, giving each of them each a hug, them wishing him happy birthday and waving as they left the parlour. Mush sat back down.

“I’m so sorry, I swear Romeo said it was at six, but I got public transport over so I can jus’ go home earlier than I thought-”

“No, it’s okay!” Mush shook his head. If he was honest, meeting Blink in a group context was great and all- but the idea of spending some alone time with him, just talking to him, _being_ with him sounded really nice. “Of course, you can if you want, but if you wanted to, I dunno, go on a walk or go to the park together and just hang out and talk, I’d like that, but only if you want-”

“I’d want.” Blink confirmed. For a second, his hand lifted from the table, as if he was going to reach over and hold his hand comfortingly- no, of course he wasn’t. Blink just moved his hand and Mush was being dumb. He grinned. 

“Well, I’ll lead the way!” Mush hopped up, and Blink followed him out the door. There was a park nearby that they could easily walk to, so he nodded towards the way they were going to. At first, they walked quietly beside each other. There was a small amount of awkwardness, where Mush wasn’t quite sure what to say. So many feelings and thoughts were swirling around in his head that he couldn’t even find where to begin.

Still walking quietly, Mush felt their hands brush against each other. Once again, the thought of holding Blink’s hand crossed his mind. Instead, he awkwardly moved his hand, but turned to look at Blink. “You know, I’m really glad that Romeo invited you.” He smiled nervously, shaking his right hand back and forth.

“I’m glad. I was kinda nervous the surprise’d upset ya, I almost said no, but he said he reckons you’d be happy. Plus, you said it was okay last night.”

“I guess I did,” He laughed, a bit embarassed, and then nodded. “He knows me well. And even though he’s a bit… _pushy_ , if I’m bein honest, I’m glad to have some time where we can just talk, the two of us, like when we talk online.”

“Yeah! Yeah. That’s exactly what I feel like,” Blink nodded, smiling. “I’m glad you feel the same. ‘Cause it’s like, your friends are amazin’ an’ all, but… So is just you.” Mush felt himself blushing, because god damn, Blink was fucking perfect and somehow knew exactly the things to say to make him feel all warm inside. 

“Yeah, exactly.” Mush folded his arms, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to warm him up. If he’d known he’d be going out until seven, he would have brought a jacket. Blink glanced at him.

“You cold?”

Mush nodded. “Yeah, but it’s okay! I’ll get used to it.”

“Here,” Blink started taking his jacket off, and Mush shook his head.

“No! You’ll get cold then, stupid. I’ll be fine.” Blink put the jacket on Mush’s shoulders anyways.

“Nah, I don’t get cold. It’s the least I can do.” Mush went to argue, but Blink shook his head. “I ain’t takin’ it back, you might as well wear it.” 

He put the jacket on and zipped it up. It was nice and warm, and Blink wasn;t even shivering. The only thing that could warm him up better was if Blink put his arm around him and they walked like that, but Mush absolutely was not thinking about that, or kissing him, not right now.

Blink nodded to the park across the road. “Is that where we were goin’?” Woops. Maybe Mush had been thinking about that a little bit, enough to be lost in thought and miss the park. 

“Woops! I got distracted, was just thinkin’. Yeah, that’s it!” He turned, heading to cross the road.

“What you thinkin’ about?” Blink held out his hand before they crossed the road. Mush stared.

Shit. “Uh… What if…” Did he take his hand? Was it awkward not to? He didn’t hold anyone else’s hand while crossing the road, but maybe Blink just cared about road safety. Or wanted to hold his hand. Not that Mush didn’t want to hold his hand back, but- what if his hands were sweaty? This is dumb, he decided, and he took Blink’s hand. “What if elephants had dog’s heads?”

Blink looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before looking back at the road and crossing it. “You’re weird, you know that?”

“I been told.” Mush laughed, turning towards the park.

“What breed of dog though?”

“Uh… I was imaginin’ labrador?” That only half counted as lying, Mush decided. Okay, he wasn’t thinking about elephants with dog’s heads, but he was thinking about Blink, and Blink was blonde and so were labradors so in conclusion Mush was a truther.

Blink laughed as they arrived at the park, and let go of his hand. That’s when Mush realised that they’d held hands as they walked up the rest of the pathway, instead of letting go right away like they normally would have. He glanced at Blink, who was looking kind of… embarrassed? “Hey, you alright?”

Blink nodded. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Mush was about to press further when he was shot a smile. The kind of smile that could make Mush absolutely melt. 

“Alright, if you say so.” Mush sat down on the grass, then lying down and looking up at the sky. He grinned. “Hey, Blink. What do you think that cloud looks like?”

Blink laughed, joining him on the grass and looking up. “Huh. It looks like… It looks kinda like a bird flyin’?” 

“Oh yeah! I see it! That’s the wing,” Mush pointed, “And that’s the beak, right?” 

“Yeah. And then the cloud behind it looks like a snake.”

“Yeah! One with its jaw wide open, an’ its snappin’ at the bird!”

“And that one looks like… an elephant with a puppy’s head,” Blink joked.

“Ha, ha. Very funny. It looks like a dragon to me.”

“What? A dragon?”

“Yeah! See, those are the wings, and that’s the tail…”

“Oh, yeah. I see what you mean.” Blink pointed up to it. “And that’s it’s head?” 

“Yup! And look, the little things there- They’re like it’s eggs! It’s like, a mama dragon protectin’ her eggs or somethin’!”

Blink laughed, pointing to where the clouds had moved from before. “Look, it looks like the snake lost it’s head.” 

“Guess the bird noticed it tryina eat it, then.” Mush joked. “But it got bigger too, maybe it ate it an’ was got by somethin’ else.”

“I like how you make up stories for ‘em. It makes it way more fun.” Blink smiled up at the clouds.

“Thanks! It just comes naturally. Who wants to just look at the shapes when there could be stories in ‘em- Hey! That one looks like an eyepatch to me!” Mush pointed up.

“Which one?”

“The one I’m pointing at, dumbass.”

“Not seein’ it.”

“It looks so much like an eyepatch!”

“You sure you ain’t just seein’ em ‘cause you’re so in love with me?” Blink turned his head, looking at Mush with a grin.

Mush could feel his face getting heated. He turned his head, and he suddenly realised how close they were lying, how their faces were inches apart. Suddenly, Race’s words from last night popped up again- and god damn, if this wasn’t chemistry in real life, he wasn’t sure what was. Suddenly, he felt brave. “What if I was?”

He could feel Blink’s breath hitch, and he was sure Blink could feel the heat from his cheeks. And for a second, he swore Blink leaned closer. But before Mush could do anything, or Blink got any further, Blink laughed. 

“I’d say what about Zeke an’ his creme brulees?” 

Mush giggled, running a hand through his hair. “Zeke doesn’t have to know, babe. We can have our secret wrestling sessions become secret love sessions.”

Blink dramatically put a hand to his chest. “Is that all I am to you? A mistress? Or, uh… The male equivalent. A… manstress?”

Mush burst out laughing at ‘manstress’, and Blink started to laugh too, rolling onto his side and holding his stomach. They both laughed and laughed, and Mush even felt himself tearing up. 

“A manstress? Seriously?” he finally said, shaking his head.

“ _Listen_ , what else was I meant to say!”

“I dunno, lover?”

Blink gasped dramatically. “So you _do_ love me!” 

Mush looked up again. “Nope, ‘cause the cloud just looks like a handbag now.”

“I almost seduced you,” Blink grinned, rolling onto his back again. “Maybe next time.”

 _You already had, stupid._ That’s what Mush _wanted_ to say, because it was true. He had butterflies, and the moment where he was sure Blink was going to kiss him was playing on repeat in his mind. Instead, he rolled his eyes. “You wish.”

“What if I was?” Blink repeated Mush’s own words back at him. Mush glanced at him, and he was still looking up at the clouds, a gentle smile on his face. Was he serious? Mush had no idea, but it was better safe joking back rather than saying something. He looked back up at the clouds, noticing that the handbag was now just a random blob.

“What if you was you wish? You make no sense,” Mush laughed. Blink laughed with him.

“Grammar ain’t my strong point, I’ll admit.” 

“I wouldn’t even say it was your okay point,” Mush nudged him, laughing. He got a sudden urge to bury his head in the crook of Blink’s neck, and curl up next to him. Instead, he stuck his tongue out.

“Oi! Not like yous much better. You don’t even use capital letters.” He shoved Mush playfully.

“We all know you’re just too lazy to turn autocapitalize off.” Mush shoved him back, pushing him further away. 

“Hey!”

Mush shrugged. “Not my fault I’m stronger than you.”

“You’re gonna regret sayin’ that,” Blink sat up. Mush raised an eyebrow, sitting up.

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

And suddenly, Blink was on top of him, putting him into a headlock and noogieing him. Mush yelled, and in a second he had wrapped his arms around Blink, flipping their position around and pinning him to the ground. 

Oh _god_. He was pinning Blink to the ground. Blink looked up at him, surprised, cheeks red. Once again, Mush was getting urges- this time, with Blink’s hips just under his and lips right there, they weren’t as innocent as kissing or holding his hand. He flipped himself quickly so he was sitting on Blink’s stomach instead.

“Ow!” he yelped, trying to push Mush off him. “Not fair. I ain’t a wrestler, you’re usin’ it to your advantage.

Mush smirked, shrugging. “Not my fault I got the best abs around here!”

“Oh really? I’ll have to check ‘em out, then.” He reached up, and for a second, Mush really thought Blink was going to lift his shirt and start checking out his abs. Instead, Blink suddenly went for his sides, and began tickling. Mush immediately fell, trying his best to scramble away from him, but Blink was too fast and ticked him, making Mush fall to the ground and start laughing. 

“Hey! This ain’t fair!” He shrieked between laughter, squirming and trying his best to escape Blink’s reach. “Stop, stop!” Blink stopped, and Mush rolled onto his back, looking up and giving him his best death glare. “Who told you I’m ticklish?” Blink laughed. 

“No one.”

“Romeo?”

Blink was silent.

“ _Romeo!_ ”

Blink laughed. “He also told me what subjects you’re doin’ this year, your favourite pair a’ socks, your moon sign, what shampoo and conditioner you use, your second favourite colour, since I knew the first… And gave me a detailed ratin’ of your ass.”

“ _What_?”

“Don’t worry, he rated you pretty well-”

“No, not the ass ratin’, I’ve read that. He also gave me tips n tricks for improvin’ it. My _moon sign_?”

“It’s...apparently Pisces?”

“I didn’t even know moon signs existed.”

“He told me I’m a Virgo. And a bunch of other stuff about my other signs.”

“Let me guess, and our apparent compatibility?” Mush sat up, smirking.

“Apparently, we’re perfect for each other.”

Mush rolled his eyes. “He says that about everyone, he doesn’t know anythin’ ‘bout compatibility.” 

Blink shrugged. “Or we’re secretly made for each other?” He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“With the amount you’re flirtin’ with me today, I’m startin’ to think you’re in love with me.” Nevermind the fact that he was the one with a huge crush on Blink. Making fun of him (and sometimes, even making him blush) was too fun to resist.

Blink just smirked, and then yawned. Or, Mush thought he yawned, but he quickly caught on that he was faking it when he felt Blink’s arm around his shoulders. He looked over at Blink, trying his best to do a deadpan look before bursting out laughing. Blink laughed too, smiling so genuinely, and Mush paused for a second, wanting to remember this moment forever. The way that his smile looked, and how his eye crinkled when he laughed, and his hair was messy from when they’d wrestled in the grass. 

Suddenly, Mush had an idea, and as Blink continued to laugh, he quickly pulled out his camera and took a picture, holding the camera out so that he could be in it, smiling and leaning his head against Blink’s. The noise surprised Blink, and he looked up, stopping his laughter and tilting his head. Mush grinned. “I wanted to take a picture, so I could remember this forever- just us, sitting in a park, meetin’ for the first time and you grinnin’ like that.”

Blink reached out, taking the picture that had now printed from the camera and holding it up. It hadn’t developed yet, but he still looked at it like it was something truly special. He smiled, turning to Mush. “I’m glad you did. I wanna remember this forever too.”

Mush wanted to put his hand on Blink’s cheek and lean in and kiss him. Mush wanted to hold his hands and tell him how much he really loved him. Mush wanted to stay in this moment with Blink forever. He wanted to do so much, and instead he nodded and smiled. “I’m glad it’s as easy in real life as online.”

“Me too. I was worried it wouldn’t be the same, but it is.” Blink paused, then grinned wider. “Nah, actually. It’s better.”

“Yeah, it is. It really is.” Mush sighed happily, looking up at the sky again. It was a shade of light blue that Mush loved, the clouds moving slowly across it. “Sometimes, I think about the fact that you coulda never accidentally not clicked anon, an’ then we woulda never met. I’m glad you did, so, so glad you did, you know that, right?” Mush was gushing, sure, but he felt ridiculously happy and he didn’t even care, because when he looked back at Blink he was smiling at him again and anything that could make him smile was really worth it, even if it’d embarass him later.

“God, me too,” Blink agreed quietly, as if it was an intimate detail, something between them only. “I’m thankful I met you, Mush. Real thankful. You’re the best.”

“So are you.” They took a second to sit there in silence, appreciating each other’s companies as the evening breeze blew over them. 

Then, they kept talking, laughing and joking around and having a few emotional moments too. Although two hours passed, it felt like it was only five minutes before Blink’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he reached for it, frowning.

“It’s the notification I set. I gotta get headin’ to the bus stop now.” Mush groaned. 

“Nooooooo, you can’t,” Mush whined, leaning his head on Blink’s shoulder. 

“I gotta,” Blink sighed.

“Don’t want you to,” Mush frowned.

“I couldn’t tell before,” Blink joked, taking his arm from around Mush (and Mush realised oh my god, they’d sat like that for so long, what does this _mean_ ) and stretching. He stood up, wiping the grass from his jeans. “We can meet up again, yeah?”

“We better,” Mush stood up after him, and pulled him into a tight hug. They hugged for a while, before they separated and Blink held out the now-developed picture. Mush shook his head. “No, you can keep it.”

“What?”

“I have the one of us hugging when we first met. You can have that one. Then we can both have a picture to remember today by,” Mush smiled. “But you gotta send me a pic of yours, so I can look at that too!” 

Blink smiled, putting the picture in his phone case so it wouldn’t get ruined. “Thanks, Mush. I’ll put it up in my room, then.” He paused for a second, then nodding towards the road. “Walk me to the bus stop? I don’t know the way.”

Mush nodded. He’d walk with him to the bus stop anyways, anything to spend even a few extra minutes with him. He picked up the camera, putting the shoulder sling on and headed in the right direction, Blink walking beside him. “You said we could meet up again, right? When would you wanna?”

Blink grinned. “Uh… I dunno if this is too soon, but… Next weekend?” Mush nodded.

“Definitely not too soon. I can go up to Harlem if you want next time! I could meet your friends if you wanted,” he smiled. “And then spend some time with you, ‘cause that’s the best part.”

Blink nodded as they arrived at the bus stop, checking the bus timetable. “Sounds perfect.” He then frowned. “My bus comes in two minutes.”

“So, half an hour.” Mush joked. Blink laughed.

“God, I wish.” He pulled Mush into another hug, and Mush stayed there, head buried into Blink’s neck. They stood like that for what felt like much too short a time, talking quietly about how glad they were to have been able to meet up, when the bus pulled up. Blink pulled away, waving. “I’ll see you again soon, alright?”

Mush nodded. “Love you.”

“You too.”

“Double-hearts!” He called out as Blink turned away.

Blink laughed as he got onto the bus, leaning back to yell “Double-hearts” back.

He spent the whole walk back to his house thinking about how amazing that had been, and admittedly, an amount of sad that it was over that he thought probably wasn’t normal. But then again, he was crushing hard. 

As soon as he arrived home, he went to go upstairs, when his mum stopped him and asked him who’s jacket he was wearing. Woops. He explained he borrowed a friend’s because he was cold, and then ran upstairs and put the pictures he had from today up on his wall with some blu-tack, smiling fondly at them. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he grinned to see Blink messaging him.

 **kidblinkybill** : Hey  
**kidblinkybill** : Today was amazin  
**kidblinkybill** : So glad i got 2 meet u in real life  
**kidblinkybill** : Btw i forgot my jacket haha  
**mushmallow** : my mum asked about it as soon as i got home heheh  
**mushmallow** : ill give it back to you next week  
**mushmallow** : when i see you again  
**mushmallow** : !!!  
**kidblinkybill** : So excited  
**kidblinkybill** : Idk how im gonna concentrate on school  
**kidblinkybill** : Hardly cld this week  
**mushmallow** : AWW thats so cute  
**mushmallow** : brb my mum wants me!  
**mushmallow** : i think she has a bday cake waiting :P  
**kidblinkybill** : Have fun

After birthday dinner and another long chat with Blink about how much they’d enjoyed the day and were looking forward to next week, Mush curled up in his bed. He was in his pajamas now, but Blink’s jacket still sat beside him on his bed. If he fell asleep pulling it close, no one would ever know. Mush certainly wouldn’t tell them, not when he dreamt so clearly of Blink that night and woke up cuddling it closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay?
> 
> also some ppl hav asked so my tumblr is smackjelly


	5. fingers crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mush's school is having a prom.

Mush woke up, rolling over and groaning. _Mondays_. Universally the worst day of the week. Garfield was a fucking philosopher beyond his times, Mush decided, curling into a blanket burrito and hitting snooze on his phone. 

When his next alarm rang, he was tempted to do the same before his phone buzzed again twice. Blurry eyed, he sat up and checked his phone, smiling.

 **kidblinkybill** : Your photo of us is the cutest thing  
**kidblinkybill** : Cant stop starin at it  
**kidblinkybill** : Yesterday was so good

Mush pulled himself out of the bed, stretching as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at the polaroid pictures stuck to his wall, in particular, the one of him hugging Blink. 

Yeah, he’d much rather fast forward to the weekend. 

He got ready, and messaged Blink back.

 **mushmallow** : AW  
**mushmallow** : me too!!!!  
**mushmallow** : i cant wait to see ya again!  
**kidblinkybill** : Same  
**kidblinkybill** : Did you see what happened in the group chat b4 you woke up  
**mushmallow** : brb let me checkk as i wait for the bus

Mush slung his school bag over his shoulder, heading towards the bus stop as he opened the group chat, a ridiculous amount of notifications from last night.

 **x69romeo69x** : SOMEONE IN HERE IS A LIAR AND A SNAKE !!!!!!!  
**lovthatcrotch** : jack  
**katherineplumber** : jack  
**davidjacobs** : Jack  
**starlesbian** : Im getting the vibe it might be jack :P  
**theywascoronas** : yeah its definitely jack  
**x69romeo69x** : STFU RACETRACK  
**x69romeo69x** : OR I THROW MY BOOK AT U  
**specsyback** : Holy shit its serious  
**specsyback** : Cause he said racetrack lol  
**specsyback** : I have no doubt hes lookin for excuses to throw his books around  
**x69romeo69x** : specs babe i will ignore that rude assumption because i have someone to CALL THE FUCK OUT RN (Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ≊ Exclamation Mark) (Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ≊ Exclamation Mark) (Heavy Exclamation Mark Symbol ≊ Exclamation Mark)  
**smackjelly** : honestly  
**smackjelly** : u all attack me so much  
**smackjelly** : why am i still friends with you  
**davidjacobs** : I think we should be asking ourselves that  
**lovthatcrotch** : hahaha good one davey!!  
**katherineplumber** : you need us xo  
**smackjelly** : die in a hole xo  
**katherineplumber** : i would obviously choose a ditch over a hole kelly  
**katherineplumber** : i have class  
**smackjelly** : an i dont?  
**x69romeo69x** : JACK NO1 CARES ABT UR FEELINS  
**x69romeo69x** : WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT MATTER @ HAND!!!  
**smackjelly** : im cut romeo  
**x69romeo69x** : RACE HAS HUNG OUT WITH SPOT  
**x69romeo69x** : not once  
**x69romeo69x** : but TWICE  
**x69romeo69x** : TWO TIMES  
**x69romeo69x** : AND WE DIDNT KNOW  
**x69romeo69x** : _I_ DIDNT KNOW???  
**x69romeo69x** : THIS IS A BETRAYAL OF BROMANCE AND I VOTE FOR HIS REMOVAL FROM THIS CHAT  
**theywascoronas** : what is this survivor  
**specsyback** : Sry Race  
**specsyback** : I have to kill u now for hurtin Romeo  
**x69romeo69x** : my knight in shinin armour  
**theywascoronas** : well  
**theywascoronas** : i told ya now  
**theywascoronas** : whats the problem  
**x69romeo69x** : U KNO WHAT THE PROBLEM IS  
**kidblinkybill** : I feel like im gonna witness a showdown  
**x69romeo69x** : 1. I need 2 kno everythin i need alla the gossip  
**lovthatcrotch** : well you obviously found out anyways  
**x69romeo69x** : 2. who meets up w the guy who gave him contacts 4 weed if hes not the 1 givin u weed… UNLESS ur gettin closer???? (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes )  
**x69romeo69x** : 3. IS(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)HE(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)HOT  
**theywascoronas** : ok 1. im sorry ro. i broke the bro code n i shouldnta. let me make it up to u  
**theywascoronas** : 2. yeah were talkin more so i guess getting closer  
**theywascoronas** : and 3. he is hot  
**theywascoronas** : like god damn is he hot  
**theywascoronas** : his fucking arms  
**x69romeo69x** : HOW R U SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS  
**lovthatcrotch** : cause race hates it when we know hes got a cruuush haha  
**theywascoronas** : stop attacking me  
**smackjelly** : i mean its tru  
**starlesbian** : Who are we talking about ??  
**kidblinkybill** : Holy shit  
**kidblinkybill** : Do u rly like spot?  
**theywascoronas** : idk  
**theywascoronas** : id make out w him for sure  
**theywascoronas** : and go on a date w him if he was interested  
**kidblinkybill** : God damn  
**theywascoronas** : what  
**specsyback** : What I think Blink means  
**specsyback** : Is that the dudes p scary  
**theywascoronas** : hes fuckin hilarious  
**starlesbian** : Whoa  
**starlesbian** : Spot conlon?  
**starlesbian** : Haha go get em tiger!  
**theywascoronas** : see  
**theywascoronas** : someone believes in me  
**starlesbian** : Or maybe i should say go get em tigger...  
**katherineplumber** : excuse me  
**katherineplumber** : i was tired  
**kidblinkybill** : Am i the only confused one  
**starlesbian** : Kath sent me some of her stuff! She said i could proofread it!  
**starlesbian** : And she wrote tigger instead of tiger haha :P  
**katherineplumber** : shh  
**katherineplumber** : don’t expose my imperfect spelling to the world  
**katherineplumber** : as far as these lot know, i’m perfect  
**starlesbian** : You still are :P  
**smackjelly** : gaying it up  
**katherineplumber** : you’re one to talk, kelly  
**x69romeo69x** : ABSOLUTELY WRECKED 

Mush rolled his eyes at his friends antics as the bus rolled up, messaging Blink back as he sat in the usual spot on the bus, leaning his head against the window.

 **mushmallow** : hahaha omg  
**mushmallow** : theyre all so dumb  
**mushmallow** : im excited for specs an romeo to meet in real life tbh  
**mushmallow** : and everyone else  
**mushmallow** : its gotta happen eventually  
**kidblinkybill** : Hm  
**kidblinkybill** : I mean  
**kidblinkybill** : We cld invite them this weekend if u want  
**kidblinkybill** : When ur meetin my friends  
**mushmallow** : !!!  
**mushmallow** : thats such a good idea!!!  
**mushmallow** : can i tell them when they get on the bus?  
**kidblinkybill** : Sure  
**kidblinkybill** : This saturday right?  
**mushmallow** : sounds good to me!!!  
**mushmallow** : we can head up from my place (thats where frimoni is this week!!!!)  
**mushmallow** : !!! romeos gettin on the bus hold onnnn

Mush grinned, putting his phone in his pocket and looking at Romeo. Romeo raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up, Mush?”

“What’s up? Nothin’! Nothin’ at all.” He had to wait at least until Crutchie and Race got on the bus to tell the exciting news, he decided, to see all of their reactions at once.

“Yeah, right,” Romeo laughed. “You’re like an open book, Mush. You look excited as all hell. Did Blink ask you out or something?”

“No!” Mush’s face flushed and he folded his arms. “I ain’t sayin’ nothin’ ‘till Crutchie an’ Race get on the bus.”

“ _Fine,_ ” Romeo groaned, never pleased when denied his gossip, and turned to his phone. Mush leaned over to peer at it.

“Messagin’ Specs?”

“...Yeah, so?”

“You never get defensive over someone you’re just casually messagin’!” Mush grinned. It was true- Romeo was known for having flings or friends-with-benefits affairs, or going on one time dates with tinder matches, and one habit had proven true throughout them all- that Romeo loved to brag. Whether it was showing off something cute they said, something smooth he said, or telling absolutely all of the details (even when they _really_ didn’t need to know), he didn’t shut up. Until now, when he was glancing down at his phone with a small smile and a blush. 

“I ain’t defensive,” he said defensively. Mush rolled his eyes, laughing, and then saw Crutchie getting on the bus. Romeo turned around. “Crutchie, tell Mush to stop bein’ mean!” Crutchie laughed, rolling his eyes and sitting next to Mush.

“What’s happenin’ now? Is he gettin’ his payback for your teasing?” Romeo scrunched up his face and Crutchie rolled his eyes.

“Well, Mush is keepin’ secrets from us!”

“Am not!” He folded his arms. “I told you I’d tell you when Race an’ Crutchie got on the bus!”

“Uuuugh.” Romeo groaned, leaning against the window. Crutchie raised his eyes at him. 

“You dating-”

“No!”

“Alright, alright,” Crutchie laughed, patting his shoulder. 

“ROMEO!” Romeo practically jumped, his previous sulking interrupted by the calls of bromance. 

“RACE!” Race jumped onto the seat beside Romeo, dramatically hugging him and stroking his cheek. “Oh, how I’ve missed your tender touch…”

Crutchie snorted. “Knock it off, you guys, Mush apparently has some exciting news.”

Romeo turned around, grinning. “C’mon, hurry up!”

Mush rolled his eyes. “Blink invited me up to visit him n’ his friends up in Harlem, and he said you guys could come up.”

Romeo gasped loudly. “Holy _shit_!” 

“And Specs’ll be there?” Race grinned. Mush nodded, and Romeo clapped excitedly.

“Oh, man!” Crutchie grinned. “We’re gonna get to meet Davey and all? Wait till I tell Jack, he’s gonna be so excited.”

“Make sure he brings his sister,” Race waggled his eyebrows. “Or Kath’ll be way disappointed.” 

Crutchie laughed. “I’ll hint it at him.”

The four of them chatted excitedly about the plans for next Saturday, even deciding that they could sleep earlier than usual at FriMoNi for this special occasion.

The school day went as normally as it could with all six of them buzzing from excitement, Katherine and Jack messaging the group chat excitedly as soon as Crutchie texted them. The chat stayed active throughout the day, with Blink’s friends getting just as surprised and excited when they found out, since evidently Blink had forgotten to it to mention them, and Specs sent a whole lot of emojis that Mush had a feeling that he’d picked up from speaking to Romeo. 

This saturday was going to be chaotic as all hell.

Mush didn’t quite realise the true extend of how chaotic it would be until last period rolled around, and he was sitting in Literature. Their student representative, Elmer, stood up in front of the class, waving.

“Hey guys!” The whole class grumbled various hello’s in response, a better response than any teacher got on a Monday morning. Either way, he continued to grin. “I’m here to remind you that prom tickets are going on sale next week, since it’s a month away now.” The was some chatter across the room, people leaning over to their friends desks. Mush tapped his feet excitedly on the floor. “So make sure to buy your tickets, ask your dates, and all… that stuff!”

The teacher laughed. “And do your homework, yes, Elmer?”

Elmer shot her a crooked grin as he headed back to her desk. “I’ll get it to you by lunch, miss!”

Mush tuned out when the teacher stood in front of the class and started talking about their assigned text. Prom. He’d known the date for a while, but it’d felt so far away. Now it was quite literally at the end of the month, and he was barely ready for it. 

The rest of the lesson was a blur of the teacher talking and zoning out to think about prom. In particular, how he would ask someone. If he would ask someone? If- No, how. How he would ask _Blink_. Mush debated this in his mind the rest of the trip home until he finally flopped onto his bed and buried his head onto the pillow.

His phone vibrated and he groaned, rolling over and fishing it out of his pocket.

 **smackjelly** added **lovthatcrotch** **theywascoronas** , **katherineplumber** , **mushmallow** and **x69romeo69x** to _Unnamed Group_

 **smackjelly** named the chat _IMPORTANT BUSINESS_

 **lovthatcrotch** : ???  
**smackjelly** : AHEM…  
**smackjelly** : i bet ur all wonderin y i have gathered u here today…  
**katherineplumber** : prom?  
**smackjelly** : kath  
**smackjelly** : i hate u with my entire heart  
**katherineplumber** : i tend to have that effect on the incompetent  
**x69romeo69x** : holy shit jack  
**x69romeo69x** : u just got destroyed  
**x69romeo69x** : I AM SO READY 4 PROM  
**mushmallow** : ,,, should i ask blink??  
**x69romeo69x** : U HAVENT ALREADY??  
**mushmallow** : idk! what if its not his thing  
**lovthatcrotch** : it’s worth a shot, mush!  
**lovthatcrotch** : sides, i think he’d love to go with you to prom!  
**smackjelly** : mush u ruined the surprise  
**smackjelly** : ANYWAYS  
**smackjelly** : WE SHLD INVITE OUR FRIENDS FROM THE OTHER GROUP CHAT!  
**katherineplumber** : and we needed a new group chat for that because?  
**smackjelly** : because SOME OF US might wanna ask one of em on a romantic style date  
**smackjelly** : like mush n romeo  
**smackjelly** : ...or me  
**katherineplumber** : …….what  
**mushmallow** : huh??  
**smackjelly** : idk  
**smackjelly** : davey n i have been talkin recently  
**smackjelly** : in this lil side chat me him n crutchie got  
**smackjelly** : n also in pm’s  
**smackjelly** : hes really fuckin cute n idk??  
**smackjelly** : i wanna ask him on a date of some sorts  
**lovthatcrotch** : o  
**katherineplumber** : kelly, what are you doing  
**x69romeo69x** : UHHH  
**smackjelly** : what  
**smackjelly** : you all think hes gnna say no?  
**lovthatcrotch** : no!  
**lovthatcrotch** : course he wouldnt jack  
**katherineplumber** : crutchie  
**katherineplumber** : oh my god  
**mushmallow** : oh  
**mushmallow** : uh  
**smackjelly** : uh well  
**smackjelly** : we gotta work out whos askin who  
**smackjelly** : race  
**theywascoronas** : already have a date  
**x69romeo69x** : LMAO  
**x69romeo69x** : HE GOT ONE SO FAST IT WAS IMPRESSIVE  
**x69romeo69x** : ITS CUZ UR SO HOT  
**theywascoronas** : ^ yea it is  
**smackjelly** : holy shit how  
**theywascoronas** : complained to spot bout how borin prom would be  
**theywascoronas** : asked him if he wanted 2 come to make it more fun  
**theywascoronas** : he said sure  
**theywascoronas** : bam  
**theywascoronas** : i have a date to prom and none of u fuckers do  
**theywascoronas** : cept romeo  
**theywascoronas** : we all know specs will say yes  
**katherineplumber** : well  
**katherineplumber** : i was actually thinking of asking sarah anyways, so i guess this works out nicely?  
**x69romeo69x** : sarah huh (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes )  
**katherineplumber** : dont  
**x69romeo69x** : SARAH HUH (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes ) (Eyes )  
**katherineplumber** : romeo.  
**x69romeo69x** : JUST SAYIN  
**x69romeo69x** : SHES GAY  
**x69romeo69x** : UR BI  
**x69romeo69x** : N IDK MANY OTHER GAY GIRLS!  
**x69romeo69x** : SHE CUTE??  
**katherineplumber** : 1. that’s because your gaydar for girls sucks  
**katherineplumber** : 2. yes, absolutely adorable  
**smackjelly** : holy shit  
**smackjelly** : if all goes to plan  
**smackjelly** : kath and i will b dating siblings  
**katherineplumber** : if all goes to plan ill have a cute girlfriend  
**katherineplumber** : thats my only plan here  
**smackjelly** : rude  
**katherineplumber** : yep, that’s what i am

The playful banter continued, but Mush couldn’t help but notice Crutchie’s silence, tabbing out and clicking on their private messages.

 **mushmallow** : crutchie???  
**mushmallow** : are you ok?  
**lovthatcrotch** : haha  
**lovthatcrotch** : youre the third person to ask :P  
**mushmallow** : is that a no?  
**lovthatcrotch** : ...idk  
**lovthatcrotch** : idk idk idk  
**lovthatcrotch** : its not my place to be upset really  
**mushmallow** : youre allowed to be sad crutchie  
**lovthatcrotch** : i dont wanna act like i own jack or nothin!  
**lovthatcrotch** : cause i dont!  
**lovthatcrotch** : an i aint upset at davey!  
**lovthatcrotch** : davey n i have been talkin too! like jack said we have a group chat with him  
**lovthatcrotch** : n we message each other every day and hes real nice  
**lovthatcrotch** : and a really good person  
**lovthatcrotch** : n a good friend!  
**lovthatcrotch** : and i aint angry at jack!  
**lovthatcrotch** : its not like i told him anythin anyways!  
**lovthatcrotch** : im just angry at myself i guess :(  
**lovthatcrotch** : if i wanted somethin to happen i shoulda made it happen earlier  
**mushmallow** : im sorry crutchie  
**mushmallow** : i know youve liked him for ages  
**lovthatcrotch** : an i know its kinda silly…  
**lovthatcrotch** : but i thought he mighta liked me back  
**mushmallow** : i thought he did!  
**mushmallow** : like, i was super duper sure!  
**mushmallow** : i wasnt gonna say it an leave it up to you two  
**mushmallow** : but im tellin ya crutchie  
**mushmallow** : i was sure  
**mushmallow** : so was romeo n race n kath!  
**lovthatcrotch** : well i dont know  
**lovthatcrotch** : he seems to like davey now  
**lovthatcrotch** : he keeps comin up in our conversations! an i love talkin bout davey but i didnt really realise till now that he mighta been bringin him up cause he liked him  
**lovthatcrotch** : idk  
**lovthatcrotch** : i think i just need some time to be sad  
**mushmallow** : id hug ya right now if i could crutchie  
**mushmallow** : itll b ok i promise!!!  
**mushmallow** : hey  
**mushmallow** : wanna choose for movie night this friday?  
**mushmallow** : its my turn but  
**mushmallow** : id rather watch somethin you like  
**lovthatcrotch** : whaaat  
**lovthatcrotch** : nooo its okay!  
**lovthatcrotch** : frimoni orders a tradition!  
**mushmallow** : cmonnn  
**mushmallow** : can ya really say no to icecream n your favourite movie?  
**lovthatcrotch** : therell be icecream?  
**mushmallow** : course!  
**mushmallow** : you pick the flavour!  
**lovthatcrotch** : even mint choc chip?  
**mushmallow** : …..even mint choc chip  
**lovthatcrotch** : haha dw no mint choc chip  
**lovthatcrotch** : thank you mush <3  
**mushmallow** : anytime crutchie <3

Mush sighed, turning off notifications for the other chat and lying back in his bed. Romance was complicated and confusing. No matter how much it felt that way, though, nothing could stop the butterflies in Mush’s stomach from going wild when he thought of asking Blink to prom. 

He thought of this Saturday and the time they’d spend alone together. Maybe then, he decided. If the circumstances were right.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of boring schoolwork, Jack and Crutchie trying to pretend that things weren’t awkward between them, and a whole lot of thinking about the right words to use, and before he knew it he was rolling on his heels, waiting idly at the bus stop for the others to join him. Crutchie was first, walking up to him with an excited grin on his face. “Hey, Mush!”

“Crutchie!” He grinned. “Did ya choose the movie yet? You’ve been thinkin’ all week, you surely gotta know now, yeah?” 

Crutchie laughed. “Alright, alright. Can we watch Nemo?” He smiled sheepishly, sharing a look with Mush. They both knew that was Crutchie’s feel-good movie, the one he watched when he wasn’t feeling so well. Mush nodded.

“Want me to say I chose it?” Not only did they both know, but so did Romeo, Race… And Jack. Crutchie nodded thankfully.

“Yes, please. Thanks, Mush. You’re a real blessin’, you know what?” Mush rolled his eyes, pulling Crutchie in for a hug. Crutchie leaned on his shoulder, burying his head in.

“It’s fine, Crutch. And it’ll be fine. Promise.” And just as Crutchie pulled away from the hug, balancing himself back on his crutch, Jack approached, waving. 

“Hey guys!” Mush tried and failed not to glance at Crutchie, who glanced at the floor awkwardly.

“Heya, Jack.” Jack hesitated. Mush felt awkward just watching both of them. Usually, by now, they’d be chatting away about something or other, Jack’s arm slung around Crutchie’s shoulder or something like that. Now, they were both standing an awkward length away from each other, stuck for something to say. Crutchie looked up, smiling awkwardly. “You asked Davey yet?”

Jack laughed nervously, shaking his head. “Nah. I was thinkin’ ‘bout askin’ when we see him tomorrow. If he- If he even likes me in real life,” Jack bit his lip. “You reckon-”

“Duh, Jack. ‘Course he’ll like you in real life.” Crutchie reached over, patting Jack’s shoulder. Mush silently thought about what a good friend he was. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to do the same thing- comfort his crush about a crush on someone else. His mind wandered back to Blink, and asking him tomorrow, and apparently, he wasn’t the only one.

“So, Mush.” Jack grinned, turning the attention from him. “You asked Blink yet?”

Mush shook his head. “I was thinkin’ the same thing. ‘Bout askin’ him this weekend, that is, we already met in real life. I dunno, just… If the time is right?”

Crutchie rolled his eyes. “The time’s always right with you two.” Mush shoved his shoulder, and then suddenly they both had an arm slung around their shoulder.

“We talkin’ bout Mush and Blink?” Romeo grinned, with Race following from behind and standing by Jack. “You should hurry up and ask, Mushy. He needs time to get ready too. Which reminds me!” He stopped slinging his arm from around both of them, grinning. “Who wants to come shopping for prom with me?”

Everyone immediately agreed, because they weren’t going to kid themselves- Romeo knew fashion better than any of them. Letting him help with fitting and choices was a good idea- _especially_ if they wanted to impress their dates.

“Hell yeah. Next saturday?” Race asked as the bus pulled up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and climbing onto the bus after Romeo, taking their usual seats.

“Sounds good to me.” Romeo rested his arms and head on the back of his seat, leaning over to look at them and Race turned around, resting his feet on Romeo’s lap. Jack, Crutchie and Mush squished onto one seat, and Jack turned to Crutchie with a grin. 

“So, Crutchie.” Jack turned to him, raising his eyebrows. “You found anyone to ask yet?” Mush gave Romeo a warning look when he physically winced. Yes, this was possibly the most awkward thing to watch in the entire universe, but there was no way they could let Jack know. 

“Nope,” Crutchie tried to be as casual as possible, pretending that he hadn’t been planning on asking the guy sitting next to him. “Going stag this year, boys.” Jack slapped him on the back.

“Hey, I bet it’ll be fun. You can drink all you want at pre’s and no one can get mad at ya,” he joked, nudging Crutchie who rolled his eyes.

“You’re only sayin’ that to make me feel better.” He shoved Jack. “‘Sides, you, Mush and Romeo ain’t even asked your guys yet.”

“Actually,” Romeo grinned. “He said yes!” Mush turned around, grinning widely.

“No way! How’d ya ask?”

Romeo laughed. “We were video callin’, and he brought up a story from his junior prom, and I was like… Oh, my prom’s coming up, wanna come? And he said yes!” Romeo grinned, and Race clapped him on the back.

“Fuck yes! We’re the fuckin’ best, Ro. Leavin’ these losers in the dust!” 

Mush shoved Race’s shoulder. “Hey! I’m askin’ tomorrow, you’ll see!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Race laughed, waving him away. “So, Mush, what movie are we watching anyways?”

“Movie _s_!” Mush corrected, grinning. “We haven’t watched Finding Nemo and Finding Dory back to back yet! And… There’s ice-cream for alla us!”

Race whooped in appreciation for free ice-cream, annoying the other people on the bus. Crutchie smiled at him appreciatively, and Mush just gave him a grin. 

That night was spent eating entirely too much ice-cream, watching the movies on Mush’s couch and even going to bed before twelve, whispering excitedly about their expectations for the next day and teasing Mush for the picture of him and Blink hugging on the wall. 

The next morning was a mess of them waking up fifteen minutes late, Mush and Crutchie getting their binders mixed up, Romeo losing his socks and insisting that he couldn’t borrow any of Mush’s, and Jack spilling orange juice on his shirt and having to change. Eventually, though, they made it to the bus stop- after waiting at the wrong bus stop for five minutes until Race pointed out that Katherine wasn’t here yet, so they were probably in the wrong place. It was a disaster of a morning, and they were going to be half an hour late because they’d missed the bus. 

Mush pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 **mushmallow** : blink!!!  
**mushmallow** : im so sorry  
**mushmallow** : were gonna be late :(  
**mushmallow** : this morning was kinda chaos  
**kidblinkybill** : Its ok  
**kidblinkybill** : Turns out Davey just woke up cause he was up late doin hw  
**kidblinkybill** : And specs lost his glasses  
**kidblinkybill** : But he just found them so its ok  
**kidblinkybill** : So dw abt it  
**mushmallow** : ok!!!  
**mushmallow** : phew haha  
**mushmallow** : i was worried itd be a big deal or somethin!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Nah dw  
**kidblinkybill** : Tbh i kinda expected it  
**kidblinkybill** : I mean from how chaotic the group chat is  
**kidblinkybill** : Your friday night sleepovers must b wild  
**mushmallow** : god they rlly are  
**mushmallow** : the bus is pulling up!!!!  
**mushmallow** : seeya soon!!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Seeya soon  
**kidblinkybill** : Super excited  
**mushmallow** : me too!!!! (Two Hearts )  
**kidblinkybill** : Ttys (Two Hearts )

If Mush thought they were public nuisances on their usual morning bus rides, now they looked calm in comparison. Romeo was talking way too loudly, excitedly chattering away his anxiety. Crutchie was talking about what he wanted to say to Davey when he got there, because apparently he had bet with Jack that if he mentioned how cute hippos were, Davey wouldn’t be able to resist spouting a random hippopotamus fact. That made Katherine begin telling an embarrassing story about Davey that Sarah had told her, embellishing the story journalist style. Mush just listened to his friends talk, fiddling his thumbs nervously. The half an hour was simultaneously the slowest and the quickest half an hour of his life before they pulled up at a bus stop. “One more left, guys!” Jack called out.

Race pointed out the window. “Ain’t that Specs waitin’ at the bus stop?”

“WHAT?” Romeo jumped up. “ _Why_ did we trust Jack to count the stops? Oh my _god_ , let’s go!”

Romeo ran off the bus as fast as he could, the others following with Jack and Crutchie lagging a bit behind because they had to grab his crutch as quickly as they could. Romeo jumped up into Specs’ arms, wrapping his legs around his hips and hugging him tightly. “SPECS!” 

Turns out that Davey, Sarah and Blink were with him, but Race had for whatever reason (Romeo reasons) decided not to (forgotten) to mention them. Crutchie and Jack made their way to Davey, chatting loudly (and Mush could hear Davey telling them that Hippopotamus actually killed more people a year than lions.) Sarah and Katherine were hugging, excitedly talking about how Sarah didn’t expect Katherine to be so much shorter than her. But Mush turned to Blink, grinning widely and running to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“Hi, Blink!” Mush grinned, burying his head in his shoulders. Blink hugged him back just as tightly, then pulling away to get a proper look at Mush.

“Heya, Mush. I like your sweater.” Mush looked down at his light green sweater, grinning. “It matches your camera.”

“That’s why I wore it!” Mush laughed, taking a small step away from Blink. “And so that I wouldn’t need to borrow _this_ this time.” He held out Blink’s jacket, who took it and threw it on with a grin. Mush looked at Blink. He wanted to take Blink’s hands and lean in close, but instead he looked around. “You said there was a park we could all hang around in nearby?” Blink nodded.

“Hey, guys, if you wanna stop flirting-” There was a protest from Romeo that no one wanted him to stop flirting- “We can head to the park and not block up the sidewalk?” Blink turned around, heading towards the park, and the others followed, Romeo even jumping off Specs to walk. 

When they arrived in the park, despite the fact that they sat in a circle, it was obvious that everyone began speaking to the people they’d become closer to. Mush had half expected Race to look like an awkward third wheel beside Romeo and Specs, but it turned out that they had amazing banter, and it gave Romeo time to stare at Specs in the gayest way. Sarah and Katherine had begun speaking about Sarah’s interest in astrology, and Davey, Jack and Crutchie had overheard, leading to Crutchie and Davey versus Jack in a fight over if the moon could actually be bigger in Santa Fe, an argument that Mush had heard a thousand times already. Mush turned to Blink, grinning.

“I’m glad they get along so well.” Mush sighed happily. Not only had he made new friends, but his friends had obvious crushes, and it was all thanks to him introducing them because he knew Blink.

Blink laughed, nodding. “Same. It’s like they all fit together just as well as we do.” Mush nodded- wait. Blink had made a joke about them flirting before, he obviously knew they were flirting- especially Romeo- and the others weren’t hiding their crushes obviously either. Did Blink mean fit together like that? Or did he just mean as friends, and Mush was reading too far into it? What kind of fit together- “Mush?” 

Mush sat up, looking at Blink. “Oh! Uh, what, sorry?”

“You zoned out for a second. You alright?” Blink scooted closer to him, and Mush had an urge to cuddle close.

“Yeah! I was just, uh… Thinkin’?”

“Let me guess: elephants with dog heads?” Mush laughed, shaking his head. No, last time he had made up that dumb excuse (except then he’d asked Jack to draw an elephant with a dog’s head and now it was up on his wall beside the picture of Blink, because it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen). This time, he took a deep breath, and found that he didn’t even care if everyone else could hear him- though he knew they were all too distracted to.

“Uh, my school’s having a prom and I was thinking that- and only if you wanted to, don’t feel pressured or anything- if you wanted to come? With me? To, uh, my prom. But you knew that.” Mush, who had been staring at the ground, looked up and made an effort to make eye contact with Blink, giving him a small smile. Blink gave him a huge grin.

“Holy shit, sure. Yeah, yeah I’d love to go to prom with you.” There was a second where Blink hesitated awkwardly, but Mush wasn’t sure enough that it actually happened. Instead, he grinned back.

“Awesome! Yeah! Prom! Cool! Uh, it’s on the twenty-eighth. Is that-”

“Yeah, that’s cool with me. Great with me.” 

“So, how are you guys matching your outfits?” Mush and Blink’s heads both shot up to Romeo, who was now sitting in Specs’ lap (how that ended up happening, Mush had no idea). 

“You were _listening_?” Mush asked, embarrassed. Specs shrugged.

“It was cute, if that helps?” Blink glared at Specs, who just laughed.

Sarah hopped up, brushing herself down. “I’m gonna show Kath where I watch the stars from at night, okay? We’ll be back… soonish?” Katherine nodded, and Romeo gave her a look which she flipped him off to, turning around to follow Sarah through the park. 

Romeo leaned back on Specs, grinning. “I bet Kath’s gonna ask now.”

“I’d join the bet, but it’s obvious she will.” Race said.

“Wait, ask Sarah what?” Davey looked up from his conversation, tilting his head.

There was a short awkward silence, before Jack piped up. “To our prom.” 

Davey raised his eyebrows. “Is she flirting with-”

“Your sister?” Specs laughed. “Dude, obviously. You told Blink and I about the private messages she showed you.”

Davey looked like he had just had a huge realisation, and Mush laughed, glancing at Blink. “I bet they’ll get together… second, after Romeo and Specs.” He said quietly, laughing.

“Nah, I bet Davey’s gonna get with Crutchie first.”

Mush paused, hesitating. “Davey and Crutchie?”

Blink nodded. “Yeah, don’t you think?”

Mush stood up, pulling Blink up with him. “Blink and I are… going for a walk around the park, seeya guys soon!” He ignored the look the rest of them gave them and grabbed Blink’s hand, dragging him away.

“So, why are you dragging me away?”

“Because it’s time for me to explain the complicated romantic situation going on with Crutchie, Davey, and Jack.” Mush sighed, and Blink raised an eyebrow.

“Go on?”

“So… For the last, like, two years, we’ve all thought Jack and Crutchie were gonna get together. I know for a fact that Crutchie likes Jack, and we were all pretty convinced that Jack likes Crutchie. I kind of still am, except for the fact that Jack told us he’s planning on asking Davey out.”

“Oh, shit.” Blink ran a hand through his hair (and Mush definitely didn’t kind of wish that was his hand running through his hair), frowning. “That’s… that’s complicated. ‘Cause, uh… I pressured Davey into telling me who he liked, and he said ‘it’s complicated, but Crutchie.’”

“Wait,” Mush paused. “So Crutchie likes Jack, who likes Davey, who likes Crutchie?”

“...Yup.” Blink looked at Mush, frowning. “But I still have no clue what Davey’s it’s complicated means. Does he know that Crutchie likes Jack?”

“Maybe?” Mush groaned. “Oh my god, this sucks so bad. Why can’t everyone be simple and just… have mutual crushes on each other?”

Blink laughed, glancing over at Mush. “Haha, god, I know.” He glanced over at where they’d come from. “Did you wanna go back now that we’ve explained?”

Mush grinned sheepishly. “I kind of like talking to just you. That’s, uh, how I planned on asking you to prom, but I didn’t want to have to come up with something as weird as elephants with puppy heads this time.”

“What?” Blink raised an eyebrow. “ _This time_?”

Mush froze, cheeks going pink. “Uh… Yeah. I’ve been…” Think, think, _think_... “Thinking about asking you to prom for a bit? I just thought it might be… weird to ask the first time we met up.” Okay, that was a lie. He had been thinking about his huge fucking crush on Blink. But the way that Blink had responded to him when he asked him to prom, the small hesitation… He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be a date, the way that Mush did. So until he was sure, he wouldn’t mention it.

“That’s adorable,” Blink smiled. “I would’ve said yes then too, anyways.” Mush smiled appreciatively. 

“Uh, just so you know… I’m pretty sure the guys- and Kath!- are planning on afters, and you’re invited to those. But prom ends at ten, and they’d go for a few hours, and you live a while away… Um, basically, do you want to stay at my place after prom? If you don’t wanna, it’s cool, but I thought it might be easier and-”

“That sounds like so much fun.” Blink grinned. “Afters would be fun too, I bet.” Mush laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You flatter me," Mush laughed, shoving Blink's shoulder, who just shrugged.

"It's true, though. I bet the sleepover will be the most fun."

“True. I bet prom’ll be good too, though! Other than having to watch Romeo grind on Specs on the dancefloor.” 

Blink laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll have my eyes on you the whole time anyways.”

Mush raised an eyebrow at Blink. “Are you flirting with me again?”

“Sorry,” Blink laughed. “I just can’t resist you.”

Oh, god. Mush could feel his cheeks go pink, and he stared at the ground. “...Haha. Yep.” 

Blink paused awkwardly, giving Mush a concerned look. Mush looked up and gave him an awkward smile, still blushing. Blink gave him a small smile back. “Uh, should we head back?”

“...Uh, yeah. Sure.” Shit, he’d made it awkward. Mush followed him back to the group, trying his best to stop looking so embarassed.

By the time they got bck, Sarah and Katherine were also back, holding hands- and Jack and Davey had gone mysteriously missing, leaving Crutchie talking to Race (Mush could hear them having a heated discussion about the sexual tension between the nintendogs judges, and decided he didn't want to join the conversation.) Specs and Romeo were talking quietly on their own, and Mush couldn't tell if they were going to start making out at any second now. He glanced at Blink, who just smiled, sitting down. "Guess everyone's pretty much paired off."

Mush looked at him, nodding, then leaning in close so that Crutchie couldn't hear. "And Jack and Davey have gone somewhere."

Blink looked over, frowning, then shrugging. "They'll figure it out between themselves, I hope."

Mush just frowned. "I just don't want anyones feelings to get hurt, y'know? But I guess someone's feelings gotta get hurt. And that sucks." 

Blink nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Not everyone can be Romeo and Specs," he joked, nudging Mush's arm. Mush glanced over at them, and Romeo had his arms wrapped around Specs' waist. Mush laughed.

"That's Romeo for ya. Next they’ll be making out in front of us.”

Romeo glanced over, raising his eyebrows. “Excuse me.” Mush giggled, leaning into Blink and pointing.

“It was him!”

“What! Hey!” Blink grabbed him and Mush shrieked as Blink tried to tickle him, pushing him away. Romeo turned back to Specs.

“And they say we’re the PDA ones,” he joked. 

When Jack and Davey returned a few minutes later, Mush and Blink exchanged looks. They were holding hands, alike Katherine and Sarah, and that was possibly the last thing that they’d expected. 

"Hey, Jack!" Mush waved, and Jack glanced back and gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up. Mush saw Crutchie falter in his discussion of Nintendogs behind Jack, who was now sitting down with Davey. Race reached over, but Crutchie shook his head and instead grinned.

"Congrats, Jack!" Davey looked up, embarassed.

"You told them?"

"Uhh... I told them I was gonna ask you?" Jack scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and Davey rolled his eyes.

"Well, I said yes." The others grinned, congratulating Jack, but everyone (including Specs, who Mush figured Romeo must have explained the complicated situation to) glanced at Crutchie, who was staring at the ground and picking at the grass. 

Eventually, though, everyone went back to casual chatting, however Crutchie stayed over by Race, who had clearly decided that third wheeling for Specs and Romeo was a bit too much. Mush and Blink turned to each other, Mush giving the prom details (with Blink surprised that it was in _two weeks_ ). Before they knew it, two hours had passed and it was about time for them to start heading home if they wanted to get there by sunset, and Mush's mum wanted him home before dark. Mush groaned. 

"Noooo," He frowned as Blink got up. "If I just lie here and don't move, no one can get mad at me." Blink laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Your mum?"

"If I never go home she can't yell at me for being late!" Mush grinned, and Blink grabbed his hand and pulled him so he was sitting up.

"C'mon. We're gonna see each other soon, and I'll be staying at your place then."

Mush got up, making sure to complain as he did. He glanced over at Jack, who was making a similar fuss as Davey and Crutchie laughed, and Romeo who was already standing up, hugging Specs as if his life depended on it. Katherine and Sarah were the only ones not making a huge deal out of it (although neither looked particularly happy about leaving), still holding hands and planning on meeting again soon.

Blink led them to the bus stop across the road from the one where they got off at, stopping to check the timetable. "We have three minutes." Cue a chorus of groans from everyone. Blink turned back to Mush, giving him a small smile as Mush pouted. "Aw, c'mon. You can't make that adorable face at me." As soon as Blink complimented him, Mush couldn't stop himself from smiling. Blink grinned. "Hell yeah, I made you smile." Mush immediately pouted again, making Blink roll his eyes. 

"I'll message you as soon as I'm home?" Mush half-said, half-asked, a bit worried that Blink would think that was too clingy. Blink nodded.

"Looking forward to it."

The bus ride on the way back was mostly talk of prom plans, when to get to Medda's and when they'd have to leave, and excitement for prom shopping the next weekend. Romeo already had a vision of not only what he wanted to wear, but some good ideas for what everyone else should wear. Mush was more than happy to go along with it, especially since he knew Romeo already knew his style well.

As soon as he was home, he flopped onto his bed. That had gone... Well? He wanted to say well, but he'd also forgotten to add 'as a date, like, a romantic one' to the end of asking Blink to his prom, and now he was stuck in a weird limbo where he wasn't sure if Blink assumed, because it was prom and they were both gay, or if he had taken it as friends, under the assumption that Mush didn't like him. Before he messaged Blink, he decided, he had to ask Romeo.

 **mushmallow** : hey romeo!  
**mushmallow** : can i ask for some  
**mushmallow** : uh  
**mushmallow** : romance advice?  
**x69romeo69x** : UMMM OFC??  
**x69romeo69x** : YOU’VE COME 2 THE RIGHT PLACE KIDDO  
**x69romeo69x** : IM NOT NAMED ROMEO FOR NOTHIN  
**mushmallow** : haha i know i know  
**mushmallow** : uhh  
**mushmallow** : i dont know if blink wants prom to be a date or not  
**mushmallow** : and i want it to be but i kinda forgot to mention it!  
**mushmallow** : so now i dont know if he wants it to be a date? or if he thinks it is a date?  
**mushmallow** : he kinda paused awkwardly after i asked him and i just. ?!?! idk!??!  
**x69romeo69x** : oh MAN  
**x69romeo69x** : IM IN THE EXACT SAME SITUATION  
**mushmallow** : haha what??  
**mushmallow** : with specs?  
**x69romeo69x** : YES  
**x69romeo69x** : i cant tell if he likes me or not??  
**mushmallow** : ...romeo  
**mushmallow** : you were literally sitting in his lap  
**mushmallow** : with your arms wrapped around his waist  
**mushmallow** : i thought… you were already dating??  
**x69romeo69x** : I WISH??  
**x69romeo69x** : o my god??!! i fucking wish ?????  
**mushmallow** : how are you sitting on his lap and he…. doesnt know??  
**x69romeo69x** : HE SAW MY POSTS ON TUMBLR WITH RACE  
**x69romeo69x** : AND HE ASKED IF I WAS DATING RACE  
**x69romeo69x** : AND I WAS LIKE  
**x69romeo69x** : OMFGGGG NO (Face With Tears Of Joy )(Face With Tears Of Joy ) I FLIRT WITH ALL MY FRIENDS LMAO!  
**x69romeo69x** : SO NOW HE THINKS IM FLIRTING WITH HIM LIKE MY FRIENDS  
**x69romeo69x** : AND NOT LIKE HOW I FLIRT WITH CUTE BOYS  
**mushmallow** : excuse me  
**x69romeo69x** : SRRY *CUTE BOYS WHO I WANT TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS  
**mushmallow** : hahaha better  
**mushmallow** : seriously though  
**mushmallow** : im laughing no way  
**mushmallow** : its sooo obvious your into him!  
**mushmallow** : you dont even sit on races lap  
**mushmallow** : ...that much  
**x69romeo69x** : I. KNOW. RIGHT.  
**x69romeo69x** : only when were having a moment lol  
**x69romeo69x** : srsly tho  
**x69romeo69x** : race is telling me to just ask him  
**x69romeo69x** : so ig thats what i should tell you  
**mushmallow** : but what if he doesnt ?? want it to be a date and then its awkward  
**x69romeo69x** : buuuuut i havent told specs cause  
**x69romeo69x** : YEAH  
**x69romeo69x** : exactly ugh!  
**mushmallow** : bluhhhhhhhhh  
**mushmallow** : this is so difficult  
**x69romeo69x** : okay  
**x69romeo69x** : mush.  
**x69romeo69x** : listen to me  
**x69romeo69x** : listen the FUCK up  
**x69romeo69x** : blink is INTO you  
**x69romeo69x** : like. holy shit he is so into you  
**x69romeo69x** : you should have SEEN the way he looks at you oh my god. its literally so adorable.  
**mushmallow** : ahhhh you think??  
**mushmallow** : well i mean  
**mushmallow** : the way specs looked at you too ro!!!  
**mushmallow** : i mean it was kinda hard to see  
**mushmallow** : cause you were… yknow  
**mushmallow** : in his lap.  
**mushmallow** : cuddling up to him.  
**mushmallow** : i mean cmon  
**x69romeo69x** : ...ok tru  
**x69romeo69x** : u got a point there mushy boy  
**x69romeo69x** : i guess im just kinda nervous to ask  
**x69romeo69x** : in case it??? changed anything idkk  
**mushmallow** : ikr!!!  
**mushmallow** : i guess we both just have to hope for the best  
**x69romeo69x** : yeppp  
**x69romeo69x** : also!! r u coming this sat??  
**mushmallow** : prom shopping?  
**mushmallow** : yeah!!! we only have one weekend left anyways omg  
**x69romeo69x** : IKR  
**x69romeo69x** : SO CLOSE  
**x69romeo69x** : u ready???  
**mushmallow** : once i get my clothes i will be!!  
**x69romeo69x** : fuck yeah  
**x69romeo69x** : wait 1 sec

1 notification from _fellow heterosexuals_

 **x69romeo69x** : what r we doin for pres/afters???  
**theywascoronas** : no clue  
**smackjelly** : actually  
**smackjelly** : i asked medda  
**smackjelly** : we can all hang at my house  
**smackjelly** : shes gonna be asleep at 10 tho  
**smackjelly** : pretty sure shes doing that so that we can have drinks at afters without her being obligated to say somethin  
**smackjelly** : fuckin love medda  
**x69romeo69x** : HELL YES  
**x69romeo69x** : IM PREGAMING THO  
**smackjelly** : well dont let medda see  
**specsyback** : Whos medda  
**smackjelly** : my mum  
**smackjelly** : not biological lol  
**smackjelly** : but shes the best  
**starlesbian** : She sounds so nice ! :)  
**katherineplumber** : shes the best  
**katherineplumber** : she embarasses jack so much  
**katherineplumber** : esp if ur dating him  
**smackjelly** : oh god  
**smackjelly** : i forgot abt when you met her first  
**davidjacobs** : ?  
**smackjelly** : oh shit  
**smackjelly** : kath and i used to date davey  
**smackjelly** : i hope?? thats not a problem  
**katherineplumber** : warning  
**katherineplumber** : he’s so bad at kissing he turned me gay  
**smackjelly** : fuck off  
**smackjelly** : youre bi???  
**katherineplumber** : it’s worth it for the joke  
**smackjelly** : >:(  
**lovthatcrotch** : i was sooo glad that things werent awkward when they broke up i was worried itd be weird to talk to em both!  
**katherineplumber** : we all know you would have chosen me  
**lovthatcrotch** : sshh dont tell jack that!  
**lovthatcrotch** : hell get insecure!  
**smackjelly** : xcuse me  
**davidjacobs** : Haha no, that’s not a problem  
**davidjacobs** : Excited to meet Medda though :)  
**katherineplumber** : that is the most evil smiley face ive ever seen  
**davidjacobs** : :)  
**katherineplumber** : i can feel the readyness for jacks embarassment from here  
**katherineplumber** : oh my god.  
**katherineplumber** : my dad’s gonna be so pissed  
**katherineplumber** : he was so happy when jack and i broke up because he hated jack  
**smackjelly** : isnt he mad were still friends  
**katherineplumber** : yep  
**katherineplumber** : and now i’m bringing a girl to prom  
**katherineplumber** : he will be bothered  
**specsyback** : I can already tell i don’t like your dad  
**katherineplumber** : if you liked him i would block you  
**katherineplumber** : no one likes my dad  
**katherineplumber** : hes the embodiment of capitalism  
**davidjacobs** : Does he look like the Monopoly man?  
**katherineplumber** : ….holy shit if we gave him a monocle  
**smackjelly** : NO  
**specsyback** : Someone give me a picture and five minutes  
**katherineplumber** : father.png

As everyone lost their shit laughing at Specs' edit of Mr. Pulitzer as the Monopoly man, Mush felt his phone vibrate with a notification from Blink. Right. He was meant to message him, but Romeo had distracted him. 

**kidblinkybill** : Hey mush  
**kidblinkybill** : You were asking me to prom as a friend, right?

Oh, god. Reading emotions over text was difficult enough as it was, and now Mush had to figure out Blink's intention behind that. Was he asking because he was unsure as well, or was he checking because he thought that Mush might be asking him on a date and that would be awkward for him. Mush bit his lip, deciding that maybe if it was the first one, he'd ask if it was a friendly thing or a date thing. That'd be giving Mush both options. So he was asking to make sure it was a friendly thing, because that's what he wanted, right? Mush felt his face fall, but he typed his response quickly.

 **mushmallow** : oh haha  
**mushmallow** : uhh yeah!  
**mushmallow** : thats what you want, right??  
**kidblinkybill** : Yeah  
**kidblinkybill** : Thats cool with me ofc  
**kidblinkybill** : Yep  
**mushmallow** : yeah!  
**kidblinkybill** : Im looking forward to it  
**kidblinkybill** : Its gonna be loads of fun  
**mushmallow** : same!!!!  
**mushmallow** : btw jack mentioned drinking and i just want you to know that  
**mushmallow** : you dont gotta if you dont wanna!!!  
**mushmallow** : i usually just take a few sips but thats all  
**mushmallow** : and they wont pressure you to drink anything you dont wanna i promise!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : Its fine dw  
**kidblinkybill** : Ive drank before  
**kidblinkybill** : I know my limits n all  
**kidblinkybill** : N i know how to say no  
**mushmallow** : alright awesome!!  
**mushmallow** : sorry i just wanna  
**mushmallow** : idk  
**mushmallow** : make sure you wont be uncomfortable  
**kidblinkybill** : Dw  
**kidblinkybill** : With u around i doubt ill get uncomfortable  
**mushmallow** : aww  
**mushmallow** : youre too sweet :P  
**kidblinkybill** : Just the truth  
**kidblinkybill** : Damn  
**kidblinkybill** : This might sound idk  
**kidblinkybill** : Kinda weird  
**kidblinkybill** : But i miss u already  
**mushmallow** : ikr!!!  
**mushmallow** : seeing you irl is different to seenig you online  
**mushmallow** : i get to actually hear ya an hang out with ya v_v  
**mushmallow** : if you want we could call?  
**mushmallow** : not exactly the same but  
**mushmallow** : closer?  
**kidblinkybill** : Sounds good to me

Mush picked up as soon as Blink called this time, not as nervous as the first time they'd called, and lay on his side. He told Blink all of the prom details, and they decided to meet at the bus stop at 3:30 so they could make it to Medda's by 4, since Jack decided that two hours was enough time before the prom. Even though Blink had implied that he just wanted it to be as friends, and Mush was a little nervous over that, he was still looking forward to it, and determined to enjoy it as Blink's friend. 

That night, he fell asleep in the middle of a call with Blink, listening to him talk about something funny that Specs had done at school that day. He didn't hear when Blink asked if he was still awake, or the goodnight he said, or the quiet 'Love you' before Blink hung up. No, he just slept peacefully and dreamlessly through the night.


	6. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom is a thing that definitely happened, that much is for sure.

The next day, Mush woke up to his phone buzzing where it’d fallen out of his hand when he fell asleep scrolling through his dashboard. Woops. He rolled over, opening his phone to see who was messaging him _this early_ (that’s when he noticed it was one in the afternoon and he’d slept in).

1 notification from _IMPORTANT BUSINESS_  
**smackjelly** : mission SUCCESS  
**x69romeo69x** : HELL YES  
**x69romeo69x** : GO TEAM  
**mushmallow** : yeah  
**mushmallow** : congrats everyoneee  
**katherineplumber** : what’s up, mush?  
**mushmallow** : uhhh  
**mushmallow** : the sky?  
**katherineplumber** : ha, ha  
**katherineplumber** : very funny.  
**katherineplumber** : seriously, what’s wrong?  
**mushmallow** : god your too good at figurin out when somethins up!  
**mushmallow** : im just uh  
**mushmallow** : a lil bit disappointed is all  
**theywascoronas** : whats up?  
**mushmallow** : blink just wants to go to prom as friends  
**mushmallow** : and ofc i still wanna go with him!  
**mushmallow** : its just kinda yknow  
**mushmallow** : i have this huge crush on him and i dunno what to do with it now haha  
**mushmallow** : i guess im a bit sad  
**mushmallow** : but not like!! Its not his fault yknow  
**mushmallow** : it just sucks  
**x69romeo69x** : oh my god  
**x69romeo69x** : he said that???  
**x69romeo69x** : god damn mush  
**x69romeo69x** : im so sorry  
**lovthatcrotch** : oh nooo  
**lovthatcrotch** : mush that sucks so bad :(  
**katherineplumber** : what  
**smackjelly** : ?????  
**katherineplumber** : no way  
**smackjelly** : holy shit i was so sure hed want it to be a date  
**theywascoronas** : ^^^^^  
**theywascoronas** : i mean have you seen the guy look at you  
**mushmallow** : idk idk  
**mushmallow** : its fine tho  
**mushmallow** : ill be okay  
**mushmallow** : thanks guys ^^  
**theywascoronas** : its what friends are for and all that shit

The week passed slowly. It was one of those weeks where homework took too long, concentration at school was even worse than usual, and his anxiety meant that he was stimming more than usual, getting more than a few glares from teachers for tapping on the desk or flapping his hands, even when he tried to be subtle. Race was joking around with him a lot, and Romeo was obviously getting more and more anxious about Specs. Jack, Crutchie and Katherine were being particularly nice that whole week. The only plot-relevant conversation that happened throughout the week was about the mystery that is Jack, Crutchie and Davey’s relationship.

 **mushmallow** : so jack said?? he and davey are dating now?? but i thought davey liked crutchie  
**mushmallow** : what is goin onnnnn  
**kidblinkybill** : Ok so  
**kidblinkybill** : I asked him wtf was goin on an he told me that the reason why he said it was complicated was bc he also had a crush on Jack  
**kidblinkybill** : And wasnt sure who he liked more  
**kidblinkybill** : And jst said crutchie cause thats who he realised he liked first  
**kidblinkybill** : But ofc when one of yr crushes asks u out, ur not gonna say no  
**mushmallow** : ohhhhhh  
**mushmallow** : right  
**mushmallow** : huh  
**mushmallow** : poor crutchie though :(  
**mushmallow** : hes been tryin to act like hes 100% fine with it but  
**mushmallow** : of course hes gonna be heartbroken  
**mushmallow** : hes had a crush on jack for sooo long  
**kidblinkybill** : God ik  
**kidblinkybill** : Id feel like shit if my crush started dating someone else n i aint even had a crush on him for years  
**mushmallow** : you got a crush??  
**kidblinkybill** : Hypothetically  
**kidblinkybill** : If i had a crush  
**mushmallow** : you seemed preeeettty specific bout how long you liked this crush a yours!  
**kidblinkybill** : Cause i was comparin how much itd hurt for crutchie  
**mushmallow** : your a real bad liar ykno that blink :P  
**kidblinkybill** : Sssh

He was tempted to push further, but the chance that it was him felt so slim, especially when Blink had asked to go to prom. And right now, when he was still a bit hurt over that, he wasn’t sure that it was him. Well. Mush was sure that Blink had a crush, and hadn’t liked him for years, at least... Mush fit into that criteria, but so could plenty of people if he’d only recently developed the crush. He didn’t want to get too hopeful. “This _sucks_ ,” he muttered to himself.

Mush was more than happy when the weekend finally rolled around.

On Saturday morning, Mush woke up to Romeo shaking him wildly, Race groaning, Jack yelling for someone to pass his binder, and Crutchie answering the doorbell, despite the fact that they were at Race’s house. Mush sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“C’mon, Mush! Kath’s here, and it’s almost nine! If we want time to shop, we gotta go now!” Romeo jumped off him (somehow, he was already dressed and had his hair brushed and properly styled), ran downstairs, and greeted Kath so loudly that Mush could hear him from upstairs with his head under the pillow. Jack poked his head in the door.

Race groaned as he pulled his shirt over his head. “No, Jack, we _haven’t seen-_ ”

“Nah, I found that. I’m just excited to know what you guys are plannin’ on wearin’. You got any plans?”

“More like what Romeo’s planning on dressing us in,” Race joked, making Mush laugh as he reached into his backpack to get a change of clothes. Not soon after, Romeo, Crutchie and Katherine stormed into the room.

“God,” Katherine rolled her eyes. “You all look like you've never woken up before twelve before.”

“You know I don’t wake up before two, let alone twelve,” Jack laughed as he greeted her with a hug. Mush sleepily got up, waving at Kath, and headed to the bathroom to change. As he did, Romeo followed him.

“Hey, Mush! You wanna match with Blink, right?”

Mush turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Uh… Sure? I dunno if he'll want to, but-”

“Don't you worry your pretty little head about it!” Romeo grinned, patting Mush’s hair. “Fairy Romeo? Romeo… godmother? Father?” Mush rolled his eyes, heading into the bathroom with a laugh as Romeo continued talking, yelling after him. “Fairy godromeo? Yes! Fairy godromeo has got this aaaaaall covered!” 

Mush stared after him when he ran back into Race’s room, where Race and Jack were joking about The Big Lebowski, the movie they'd watched the last night. 

Within half an hour, the five of them were leaving the house and onto the bus to go to the mall. Jack’s hair still wasn’t brushed despite Romeo throwing three different hairbrushes at him, and Mush honestly wasn’t sure that he was one hundred percent awake even as the bus pulled up. They had all discussed their price ranges, and decided not to wander into the more expensive areas of the mall, no matter how tempting. 

When they arrived at the store, Romeo immediately began to speed walk around, scoping its potential out. Meanwhile, Race had seemed to find something to try on almost immediately, and Jack and Crutchie were amusing themselves with a pair of squeaking slippers that they found. Katherine was still deciding if she wanted to wear a dress or suit, but had gotten distracted by the accessories. 

Mush tried his best to not be tempted by the slippers (Crutchie had put the duck ones that quacked on his hands and started clapping) and started looking at the ties. Romeo stopped by, shaking his head and grinning. “I have a bow tie that you _have_ to wear, alright? Trust me on this.” Mush raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but nodded.

After a debacle where Race wore an ugly, bright blue suit with a flamingo pattern and shorts and Romeo threatened to douse him with gasoline, and then when Race found a suit with a weed pattern- in fact, it seemed like he was intent on trying every terrible suit- they finally settled down on the seats outside the changing rooms, each holding a few options of potential outfits.

First, Jack and Crutchie tried on a few of their options. Jack’s first one turned out to be a denim suit, setting everyone off laughing about ‘joots’ for a solid five minutes. Eventually, Jack found a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a waistcoat that he liked, and that Romeo declared fit well and looked amazing. Crutchie’s decision took a while longer, especially with Jack messing around in a suit and making him laugh every five minutes, but when he tried on a yellow suit with a brown tie that actually fit him (fucking men's clothes and their huge fits.) 

Next, Katherine and Mush tried changing. She’d chosen a mix of dresses and suits, and if Mush was being honest, everything looked really good on her. She was picky, though, and when she put on everything she would nitpick all the details she didn't like, and convince herself out of it. Eventually, though, she found herself in a dark purple suit with a lighter purple blouse underneath (one that hadn’t suited anything else, but conveniently went perfectly with this.) She beamed as she walked out of the changing room, and then held up her hair how she was planning on doing it.

“Hell _yes_ ,” Romeo grinned, high fiving her. “Are you doing your makeup, or am I doing it?”

Meanwhile, Mush went through a few suit jackets, all too big on him (plud he wasn’t sure about them either way). Eventually, though, Romeo passed him a light pink waistcoat with matching pants, and when Mush tried it on he grinned widely in the mirror. The bow tie that Romeo had picked out had a floral pattern, and fit the outfit perfectly. Not only was it his favourite colour, but it didn't accentuate his curves at all like Mush had worried it might. As soon as he put it on, he decided that this one was perfect, and the others agreed, showering him in compliments.

Next up Romeo and Race got dressed, and they easily took the longest, on the account of Romeo being picky as all hell for both himself and Race being… Race. Mush swore was trying to annoy Romeo with the sheer amount of bad choices he tried on. But eventually, a light blue suit was settled on for Race. Romeo took a while longer, where the others took up a game of I-Spy as they waited. When Romeo finally emerged in a red velvet suit, Race proclaimed that he spied ‘one sexy motherfucker’, and it was decided.

“Thank god we’re done now,” Jack complained. “I’ve been hungry for ages.”

“Jack, you left the changing rooms to get KFC like, an hour and a half ago.” Crutchie pointed out.

“I’m a growing man.” Crutchie rolled his eyes at that and Mush laughed.

“Well, c’mon, let’s go get food then. I haven’t eaten in aaaages,” Romeo complained.

Katherine laughed. “I wonder whose fault that is.”

“Sssh. Let’s go.” They headed to the food court, chatting happily about their choices in clothing and wondering what their dates would be wearing, happy with themselves.

The week before prom passed in a blur for Mush, a lot easier than the last week. It was a blur of Jack worrying about pres/afters, Romeo fussing about every single detail, Race pretending he wasn’t anxious, Crutchie avoiding talking about dates, and Katherine acting as if she had everything, including her crush on Sarah, under control. By the time that Mush knew it, he was waking up on the morning- okay, afternoon, it was twelve- of prom.

Three and a half hours to get ready and go meet Blink. 

Mush’s stomach was doing flips as he showered and ate breakfast. As he got dressed, he couldn’t stop flapping his hand, and as he put on his bowtie, his leg couldn’t stop bouncing. He was filled with excitement and anxiety about the coming day. Anxietment, one could say. Once his clothes were on and he’d adjusted his bow tie at least five-or-fifty times, he grabbed his instax. There would surely be some moments at prom that he’d want to photograph, and he slung it around his shoulder. He pulled out his phone, the group chat full of anxious yelling and pictures of Romeo’s makeup bag’s contents, Race confused about his cufflinks, and Specs, Davey, Sarah and Blink almost catching the wrong bus. Mush laughed, and then opened his messages with Blink, which had three notifications. 

**kidblinkybill** : Morning  
**kidblinkybill** : I bet youre gonna look rly good 2night  
**kidblinkybill** : Holy sht im so anxious n excited tho  
**mushmallow** : aaaa me too!!!!  
**mushmallow** : and your gonna look amazing too !!!!  
**mushmallow** : aaaaaa  
**mushmallow** : im SO nervcited!!!  
**mushmallow** : anxieted???!  
**kidblinkybill** : Nervcited and anxieted  
**kidblinkybill** : I like it  
**kidblinkybill** : Same tho  
**kidblinkybill** : Im abt to catch the bus  
**mushmallow** : the RIGHT bus?  
**kidblinkybill** : Listen  
**kidblinkybill** : That was specs’ fault  
**kidblinkybill** : I swear  
**mushmallow** : suuuuuuuuuuure :P  
**kidblinkybill** : Bus is here  
**kidblinkybill** : Im gonna be there in 30m  
**kidblinkybill** : Holy shit  
**kidblinkybill** : Im gonna be there in 30 minutes??  
**mushmallow** : aaaAAAAA OMG,,  
**mushmallow** : it barely feels real!!!!  
**kidblinkybill** : We r getting weird looks on the bus cause were all already dressed for prom lmao  
**kidblinkybill** : They all look so good tbh  
**kidblinkybill** : Their dates will be excited  
**mushmallow** : omg  
**mushmallow** : just four hot ppl on a bus in hot clothes no biggie  
**kidblinkybill** : U flatter me  
**mushmallow** : im gonna go now cause i gotta meet up w romeo n crutchie n kath!  
**mushmallow** : we’re all meetin ya and bringin ya to jacks  
**mushmallow** : technically we didnt need all four a us to come but we wanted to (n jack has to set up, but race said hed help w that!)  
**mushmallow** : apparently spot said he could get to jacks on his own just fine haha  
**mushmallow** : (so really jackll be settin up n racell be makin heart eyes at spot!)  
**kidblinkybill** : Heart eyes n spot  
**kidblinkybill** : Sounds like an interestin combination  
**kidblinkybill** : Alright  
**kidblinkybill** : Excited to see u  
**kidblinkybill** : Ttys  
**mushmallow** : seeya!!!  
**mushmallow** : (Two Hearts )  
**kidblinkybill** : (Two Hearts )

Mush felt weird walking to Romeo’s house, where they’d agreed to meet because he lived closest to both Jack’s house and the bus stop and they could walk from there, in his prom outfit. When he turned up outside Romeo’s house, the other three were already there, chatting outside his house. Crutchie turned around, waving. “Hey, Mush! You’re finally here!”

“I’m five minutes earlier than we agreed to meet, Crutch.” Mush grinned. “I ain’t late!”

Katherine laughed. “We’re all a bit excited, aren’t we?”

Mush nodded. “I… was gonna come earlier, but I got caught up talkin’ to Blink.”

They all laughed, Romeo taking the lead and starting walking in the right direction, and then Katherine shook her head. “I can’t believe Blink said he just wanted to go to prom as friends. I swear he’s into you, so it makes absolutely no sense.”

Crutchie nudged her. “Hey, c’mon. He mightn’t wanna talk about it.”

“No, it’s fine,” Mush shrugged. “I mean, I guess he didn’t say it. More, implied.”

Romeo raised an eyebrow. “Implied?”

Katherine held out her hand. “Show the conversation. Now.”

Katherine, Romeo and Crutchie huddled around the phone when Mush scrolled up and found the conversation, reading the conversation quickly. Romeo groaned, and Katherine and Crutchie looked at him in disbelief.

“Mush, oh my _god_.” Crutchie put a hand on his shoulder. “You were the one who told _him_ that ya only wanted to go as friends?”

“What? No! Well, I guess if you look at it technically? But he was checking that it wasn’t meant to be romantic, ‘cause it’d make it awkward, right?”

Katherine shook her head. “Or he was asking how you asked him?”

“But wouldn’t he just say ‘did you mean it as a date or not’?” 

“No!” Romeo protested. “Because he thought it’d be awkward to place emphasis on the date bit, just in case you didn’t mean it like that! But the fact that he was wondering if it was a date…”

“Means he wanted it to be a date!” Katherine finished, handing the phone back. “Mush, if you had just said that you wanted it to be a date, he would have definitely said yes.”

Mush groaned, putting his head in his hands. “Oh my god. You really think so?”

“For sure,” Crutchie nodded.

Mush shrugged. “He also mentioned having a crush, but tried to say it was only hypothetical. I’m pretty sure that he has one, though.”

Romeo gasped. “How did you not mention this to us?”

“Uh, I forgot? He also said he hadn’t liked them for super long, so, I mean…”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Crutchie and Katherine groaned in unison, then looking at each other and grinned, high fiving.

Katherine continued, a hand on her hip. “Seriously, though. You should have pressed further, I bet the crush is you. You fit the critera.”

“I gave you one bit of critera!” Mush pointed out, but none of them seemed to care.

“But!” Romeo said dramatically. “We can still save this! You have to ask him out tonight. Asking out at prom- god, that’s romantic as hell.”

“Maybe _you_ should do that then, Ro.” Crutchie pointed out. Romeo shrugged.  
Katherine looked at him sternly. “We all know you only didn’t ask because Mush’s story made you nervous.” 

“No! Well, yes? Kind of?” Romeo shook his head. “It doesn’t matter! I don’t know if he likes me, and I know you’re all gonna say he does,” he gave them warning looks, “but I’m still not sure enough to be confident asking him.” 

“Okay, okay.” Katherine patted his shoulder. “We’ll give you time. But just so you know, I’m completely sure. I’d make a bet with Race, but the problem is that he’s sure too.” Romeo stuck out his tongue, and Crutchie turned back to Mush.

“So, you gonna do it?” 

Mush shrugged, cheeks flushing. “I dunno. Maybe? I’ll see how tonight goes.”

Crutchie patted him on the back. “I say you should. Don’t wait too long, yeah?”

“It’s _not_ too long,” Katherine pressed. “Crutchie, you have to let him know you’re an option.”

Crutchie shook his head firmly. “No. He’s happy like this, and I’m not gonna complicate that. It ain’t fair on him or Davey.”

There was an awkward silence for a minute, until they reached the bus stop that the others were going to be arriving at. Romeo turned to Katherine. “So, how’s it going with Sarah?”

Katherine smiled. “It’s nice. She knows I like her, and she says she likes me too- so we’re trying out prom, and seeing how it goes, and deciding what we want to do after that.” Kath bit her lip. “I really hope it goes well. I don’t want to mess it up with her, she’s just- She’s really perfect, you know?”

Romeo pulled her into a one handed hug. “It’ll go great, Kath! You’re the only one a us who’s got alla their shit sorted, it looks like. Oh, romance. Unable to be tamed…”

Mush glanced at the road as a bus pulled up, but frowned when it wasn’t the one they were waiting to arrive.

Crutchie laughed. “Just trying to say something deep?”

“Yeah.” Romeo nodded. “Plus, I watched Spirit recently, and he couldn’t be tamed either. I dunno, Race made me watch it with him.”

Mush looked up again as another bus pulled up, and then jumped up to look into the windows when the number fit. The others perked up as well, and when they spotted the others through the bus window, Romeo literally jumped for joy, rushing to where the bus pulled up to hug Specs as soon as he got off the bus.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Mush gasped quietly when Blink get off the bus. He looked… Fuck, he looked good in a suit. The suit was grey, and god _damn_ it fit well, with a black shirt and… A floral tie. A matching floral tie to his floral bow tie. Blink grinned, running up to him and giving him a hug. When he pulled away, he looked Mush up and down.

“You look amazin’.”

“Thanks, Blink! You do too. And I like your tie,” he joked. Blink grinned.

“Romeo apparently saw ‘em, and knew they’d be perfect for us. He brought it up and gave it to Specs for me last Sunday.”

Mush reminded himself to thank Romeo, deciding to not interrupt where he and Specs were talking quietly. Specs was wearing a tuxedo, but with a white suit jacket instead of black, with a black lapel, pants, and bow tie. Sarah, who had Kath’s arms wrapped around her waist, was wearing a floor-length champagne dress with lace on the top half, then flowing from the waist down. Davey was wearing a green suit, and laughing shyly (probably at Crutchie complimenting him.) The suit had a waistcoat underneath, and Mush silently thought about how that’d match with Jack. Everyone looked damn good, but when Mush looked back at Blink, he couldn’t help but privately think that he looked the best. Yes, he may be a bit biased because of his huge, overwhelming crush on him. Just a tiny bit biased. The smallest bit. 

“We should probably get going to Jack’s.” Katherine’s voice cut through Mush’s thoughts, making him look up and nod.

“Yeah. Lead the way, Kath!”

They followed after Katherine, coupled off and talked to their respective dates (or, Crutchie talking to Davey, which made Blink and Mush interchange glances when they saw Davey obviously blushing.) Blink and Mush’s hands brushed as they chatted about what pres would be more like, and Mush stared at the ground, cheeks red, as Blink pulled his hand away awkwardly. Mush worried that maybe that meant whoever Blink’s crush was, it wasn’t him- but then again, maybe he was just feeling as awkward as Mush was. Mush pushed it to the back of his mind as they arrived at Medda and Jack’s. He wanted to just have fun and enjoy prom, and if anything happened between him and Blink, well, that was just a bonus. An amazing bonus that would quite possibly make him the happiest person on earth, but, being here with Blink also made him pretty damn happy.

“Hey, guys!” Jack’s voice burst his little bubble of Blink Thoughts, and Mush looked up to greet him. “Come on in, we’re all just chilling in the living room!”

Mush followed Jack on the familiar path to his living room, and saw that the only other people in there were Race and someone he’d never seen before, who he could only assume was Spot. And god damn, Mush could see why Race had mentioned his arms. Spot was a tiny ball of muscles, who was dressed in a red shirt with black suspenders and a black tie. He was sitting on a couch, leaning in and talking to Race. They sort of looked like they were in their own world, until Spot and Race looked up when everyone walked in.

“I’ve been third wheeling for them for ten minutes, thank you so much for saving me.” Jack joked, only to get shoved by Spot when he walked up to them. Jack rolled his eyes, laughing, and Mush noted that he hadn’t known they were friends. 

“I’m Spot Conlon,” Spot said, holding out his arm- holy fucking shit, his arms were ridiculous- for a handshake. Mush hesitated, glancing at the others, but then shook his hand.

“Hiya! I’m Mush. It’s nice to meetcha!” 

Spot just nodded, and the others introduced themselves a bit awkwardly. His entire presence was, well, a bit intimidating. No wonder Specs had reacted warily (but he wasn’t sure why, since Spot pulled Specs into a hug where they thumped each others backs, and then did an elaborate handshake. Mush looked at Blink, who just shrugged and looked just as confused as he was.) Then Spot wandered back to Race, who cracked some joke that no one else heard and made Spot laugh.

Then, Medda walked in. “Well hello, ladies and gentlemen- and anyone who mightn’t fit into those categories!” Mush _loved_ Medda. She was definitely the coolest mom he’d ever met, or perhaps ever in the universe.

“Heya, Medda!”

Medda grinned at him, making her way over to Mush and ruffling his hair. “It’s good to see you, Mush!” She gestured to Blink. “Is this your-”

“Um, my date? _Just_ to prom? Yes!”

She gave him a knowing look, and grinned at Blink. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you. What was your name?”

“I’m Blink,” Blink shook her hand, looking a little awkward.

“Be good to him,” Medda put on a sudden warning face, but then grinned and laughed to indicate it was a joke. Mush’s cheeks still went bright pink, and he could have sworn Blink’s did too before he ducked his head down to hide it. 

Medda turned from them to address the whole group. “I’ll leave you kids alone soon, but first, can I be a real mom and get some photos of you all?”

She made everyone take a photo with their respective dates. Katherine and Sarah looked adorable with their arms wrapped around each other, Spot and Race both just shoved their hands in their pockets, Specs and Romeo did a typical couple’s prom photo pose, Jack and Davey gave each other a small kiss. Medda grinned when she snapped that picture, and Mush glanced at Crutchie, who had suddenly become very interested in the glass of lemonade he was holding. Mush frowned, but before he could say anything Medda was calling him and Blink up.

Mush stood awkwardly for a second. What kind of picture would Blink want? He glanced at Blink, who was looking just as awkward. Then, Mush took a deep breath, and put his arm around Blink’s waist, looking to the camera and grinning. Blink hesitated for a second before he put an arm around Mush’s shoulders, and he let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Medda snapped the picture, and called them adorable as she looked over it. 

She insisted on taking a few pictures of Crutchie (it was obvious how much Medda loved Crutchie- although she loved all of Jack’s friends, she was constantly inviting Crutchie around, probably due to how much time he spent at Jack’s anyways), and then with a joke about them all using condoms (which she looked directly at Jack for, making him yelp and blush), disappeared to leave them to themselves. Romeo winked, and he brought out some shot glasses. 

Mush looked at Blink, who shook his head, indicating he didn’t want to drink. Mush didn’t feel like it either, so he dragged him over to a couch and sat down. 

“What’re the odds that Romeo’s gonna be wasted by the end of the night,” Mush joked. Blink laughed, rolling his eye.

“I’m sure Specs can keep an eye on him.”

“Thing is,” Mush frowned. “Romeo ain’t sure if it’s a date or not, an’ he’s real worried ‘bout it.”

“What? No way, it’s gotta be a date, right? They’re so obviously into each other.”

“I _know_ , but apparently they don’t! They haven’t talked about it, and Romeo didn’t bring it up, ‘cause- Uh. ‘Cause he was just nervous.” Mush decided to leave out the small fact that it was partially because Mush and Blink had talked about it, and it hadn’t ended up as a date. Now wasn’t the time to bring up this crush.

“God, how did I make friends with such idiots?” Blink then smiled at him genuinely. “‘Cept you, of course.”

“I’m an idiot,” Mush laughed. “Just a cute one, so it’s fine.”

Blink grinned. “I’d drink to that. ‘Cept I’m plannin’ on stayin’ sober, least till afters.”

Mush laughed, and he couldn’t help but think about how close they were on this couch, and how he wanted to snuggle closer to Blink. Instead, he tuned into the conversation on the couch beside them, where Sarah, Katherine, Romeo and Specs had sat. The other couch had just Spot and Race on it, although Jack perched onto the side of the couch beside Specs and Davey and Crutchie sat at the floor at the coffee table, discussing something or other. Romeo gasped loudly when Sarah said that she was Davey’s twin.

“What?! You two are _twins_?”

Sarah nodded, laughing. “We’re in the same school year, Romeo. What did you think?”

“Honestly?” Romeo shrugged. “That Davey was a supergenius who skipped a year or two or something?”

“I almost skipped fourth grade!” Davey interjected, and Sarah laughed.

“And why didn’t you?” She pushed, grinning.

“...Because I said I was scared to be in a different year to you.” He laughed. “I was a bit of an anxious kid.”

“Anxious is an understatement.”

“Which of you is the older twin?” Romeo asked, looking between them.

“Me!” Sarah yelled.

“By _two minutes_ ,” Davey reminded her.

Romeo laughed, and then looked curious again. “Are you identical?”

The entire room burst out laughing, Race in particular almost falling off his couch. Between laughter, Specs asked him if he knew what identical meant. Romeo looked defensive.

“Of course I know what identical means! It’s when twins- oh.” Everyone laughed again, rolling their eyes at Romeo, when Jack hopped up, yelling something about putting on music. Soon, Mr Brightside was being blasted over some portable speakers that Jack had set up, and Mush grinned.

“Are you playin’ your playlist called ‘absolute bangers’?”

“You know I am!”

Mush laughed as Jack began half-singing and half-yelling the lyrics to Mr Brightside, joined quickly by Romeo and Race, then Specs, Sarah and Spot, who rolled his eyes but was still yelling the lyrics, so that was a win. Mush glanced over and saw Crutchie, Katherine and Davey caught up in a conversation, and smiled quietly. He knew Katherine and Crutchie had become good friends, and he had a feeling that Davey and Kath would get along well too. He glanced over at Blink, who was grinning and singing along to the end of Mr Brightside. When the next song started, Mush jumped up right away.

“Yes!”

Blink looked confused for a second, and then grinned when he realised, and Mush pulled him up. “It’s impossible not to dance to Come on Eileen.” Mush stated, and Blink grinned.

“That’s just a fact.” 

The dance party started pretty tame, but by an hour later, Blink and Mush were standing on the couch yelling the lyrics to Shut Up And Dance, Romeo was definitely no longer sober and was dancing _very_ close to Specs, and Spot and Jack were arguing about the order of the playlist, with a laughing Race, Davey and Crutchie watching. Sarah and Katherine were dancing, twirling each other and laughing and seemed to only have eyes for each other- it was adorable in the mushiest way. Haha, mushiest, Mush thought. That was his name. Before anyone realised, Medda was coming downstairs and turning down the music.

“Medda!” Jack protested, and she rolled her eyes at him.

“If you want to miss your prom, I won;t stop you. But if you don’t want to, I’d recommend you all start leaving now.” Jack checked his phone and swore at the time, to which Medda laughed. 

“Alright, Kath and I are carpooling. Figure out the spacing.” There was a small argument, starting with Romeo and Race pairing together before they even thought to pair with their dates. Eventually, it was settled that Race, Romeo, Spot, Specs and Davey could sit in Jack’s car, and Romeo would sit on Race’s lap to make room- although, Mush was sure that he’d ‘accidentally’ end up on Specs’ lap, and that Specs wouldn’t mind at all. Blink, Mush, Sarah and Crutchie decided to sit in Katherine’s car.

“Sorry, Crutchie, but Sarah gets shotgun.” Katherine nudged him. Crutchie laughed. “It’s fine, I figured. Just don’t make me squish between the lovebirds.” Blink and Mush both looked embarrassed, and Crutchie laughed. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just joking!” That didn’t stop him from shooting a wink at Mush, who scrunched his nose up and glared at Crutchie.

When piled into the car, Katherine grinned and turned around. “It’s not a party without a classic Bohemian Rhapsody singalong,” she pressed play on the radio, and they all dramatically belted it out until before they knew it (since Jack lived so close to the venue) they had arrived.

Crutchie went over to Jack and Davey again as soon as he was out of the car, and Sarah and Katherine held hands as they approached the doors, everyone pulling out their tickets to get in. 

It was already pretty busy when they walked in. Mush grinned and waved at Jojo, who was already pulling Henry onto the dancefloor, before looking around to take in the room, which was appropriately decorated for the theme no one had stuck to- starry night, with glow in the dark stars stuck around the room and dim lighting. Blink looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“There was a theme?”

Mush nodded. “Yeah, but no one ever sticks to it. Unless you’re telling me you would have worn a starry tuxedo with LED lights?” Actually, that would probably be the coolest thing on earth. But not in space, Mush thought. The actual stars were in space. But man, would that come close.

“You know I’d look amazing in it.” Blink grinned. Mush couldn’t help but agree. 

The others had already scattered across the room. Romeo and Specs were already lost on the dancefloor, Jack and Davey had disappeared, Katherine and Sarah were at the punch bowl chatting, and Race was standing behind them looking confused, holding two glasses of water.

“Hey, did Spot pass by you guys just then? I told him I’d be one second and now he’s gone.” 

Mush glanced around him, but couldn’t see Spot, so he shook his head. “Maybe he had to go to the bathroom?”

Blink frowned, but just shrugged. Race sighed. “Alright, I’ll go have a look around. Thanks, guys. You should go dance.” Race shot Mush a wink, and disappeared to look for his date.

“I don’t know if… asking Spot to prom was a good idea for Race,” Blink said. Mush frowned.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. He’s not much of a big crowds and socialising person, I don’t really think this is kind of his… scene?” Mush bit his lip, worried, as Blink tried to comfort him. “But I mean, he agreed to come, so he must really like Race.”

Mush sighed. “Let’s just hope Race finds him soon so we don’t have to listen to him complain all night.”

Blink nodded, and then held out his arm. “Shall we dance?” He put on a posh voice, and Mush giggled, rolling his eyes as he took his arm and was led to the dance floor

Dancing was fun, especially since the playlist had been made by the students so Mush and Blink vaguely knew all of the songs (even though Mush knew Blink listened to music that wasn’t so ‘mainstream’), and they could dance and sing together. Mush’s moves were cheesy, often bringing out seventies disco moves, and Blink often awkwardly bopped to the beat and moved his arms weirdly, but as they chatted quietly together, laughing and slowly moving closer, they could dance like no one was watching them in their own little bubble as they danced to and chatted over the continuous stream of music.

“This is an… interesting song for a prom,” Blink laughed as a radio version of Anaconda came on, having to speak over excited screams.

“Well, get ready to hear Romeo screaming the lyrics,” Mush giggled.

Mush was right, and they could indeed hear Romeo singing the lyrics to Anaconda. When they made their way over to say hi, though, they saw that Romeo was dancing with someone who wasn’t Specs. Mush tugged at his arm, frowning. “Romeo? What are you doing?”

Romeo grinned, turning around and hugging Mush. Oh, god. The alcohol had clearly hit him. Romeo leaned in close, trying to whisper to Mush but instead just talking normally way too close to his ear.

“I’m flirting, duh!”

“...Right. And you’re flirting with someone who’s not your date _because_?”

Romeo looked at him as if it were obvious. “Siiiince I don’t know if Specs wants it to be a date or not… I’m seein’ how he reacts to me dancin with other people! Just ooone dance!”

Blink and Mush exchanged looks. Blink put a hand on his shoulder. “Romeo, d’you really think that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Mush groaned. “Because what if Specs does like you?”

Romeo grinned. “Welllllll, he went to the bathroom, an’ then he came back an’ he looked jealous, so that means he likes me!” Romeo turned around to continue dancing with whatever lucky guy he’d chosen. Mush didn’t want to imagine Specs’ reaction, instead grabbing Romeo’s arm to pull him away from the dance floor.

“C’mon, Romeo. We need to get you some water, yeah?” That was when Race stopped by, looking pissed off.

“Fucking _hell_ ,” he swore. “Romeo, you’re not fucking up your date too, are you?”

Mush looked at Blink, then Race. “What happened?” Mush had seen angry Race plenty of times- but this time, he looked like he wasn’t only angry, but hurt. It seemed like literally everything that could go wrong was going wrong, and quickly too. “Spot?”

“Fuck if I know what happened, but he got pissy at me and called prom dumb, so I told asked him that if it was so dumb why did he come, and he said maybe I shouldn’t have, so I told him to to fuck off and he did.” Romeo turned around and gasped.

“What the fuck! He can’t just… He can’t…” Romeo slurred, losing his words as he turned around, distracting himself. “I can’t see Specs? He was just over…” Romeo pointed to wherever he’d last seen Specs, who had evidently disappeared. Race looked over and sighed, grabbing Romeo and throwing his arm around him.

“We’re gonna get you sobered up buddy, alright?” Mush breathed a sigh of relief. It was difficult enough to get Romeo to do anything regularly, let alone making drunk Romeo do as he was told. But Race had a way with him, and he brought him over to the drinks table.

Blink looked down at his phone, and frowned. “Oh, god. Specs just texted me. Uh… He doesn’t know if he can stay. He says ‘It’s dumb, but I’m really upset over something.’ Crap.”

“Shit,” Mush swore, taking a deep breath. Anxiety was seriously starting to rise in his chest, and he tried to take deep breaths and feel more in control. It was okay. Yes, things were going wrong, but that was nothing to have an anxiety attack over, they could sort it all out, it would be fine. Mush told himself that until Crutchie walked over, towards the door, very obviously upset. Mush ran up to him, gently grabbing his arm. 

“Crutchie?”

Crutchie turned around, rubbing furiously at one of his eyes to stop himself from crying. Mush threw his arms around him and pulled him into a hug right away. 

“Sorry, Mush. I ain’t tryina ruin anythin’- I just needed a break, ‘cause. Y’know.” Mush nodded. He couldn’t imagine how hard it was. If he saw Blink kissing someone else that would _hurt_ , and he hadn’t had a crush on Blink as long as Crutchie had a crush on Jack, let alone known him for that long.

“It’s okay,” he reassured Crutchie. “I can come on out with you, if you need me to?”

“Nah, I’m good.” He straightened himself up, adjusting his crutch under his arm. It was clear he wasn’t actually good as he continued sniffling, closing his eyes for a second and taking a few deep breaths. Mush just held his arm until he opened his eyes again, giving him a small smile and trying to act as okay as he was. “I’m going outside to get some air, alright?”

“Text me if you need anything?”

“Sure. Thanks, Mush.”

Mush just smiled sadly, waving at him as he left. He turned to Blink, who was now holding two glasses. “Hey. I didn’t want to, y’know, intrude, so I got us drinks.” He said awkwardly, holding out a cup of water. Mush smiled thankfully at him and took the water.

“Oh my god. Not only are Race, Romeo, Spot and Specs all messed up, but Crutchie’s upset too. Could things get any worse?”

Blink cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh…”

Mush raised an eyebrow. That was the uh of ‘uh, yes, things can and already have definitely gotten worse’. Mush’s least favourite uh. “Uh what?”

Blink frowned. “Uh... Katherine and Sarah are by the drinks table, and so are Jack and Davey, and Katherine and Sarah are fighting and Jack and Davey’s names came up and I have no clue what’s happening but it’s… not good.”

Holy _shit_. Tonight was an unsalvageable disaster, Mush decided, and he grabbed Blink’s hand. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna head over and see if we can at least sort that out. Do you wanna…?” Blink nodded, giving all the confirmation he needed, and Mush made his way to the table of drinks to find Davey and Jack awkwardly standing by the side as Sarah and Katherine argued. Mush made his way over to Jack. “What’s _happening?_?”

“Uh… Crutchie said he had to leave, an’ then Kath got mad at me for upsettin’ him, but then Sarah turned around and started tellin’ Kath she couldn't control my choices and to not criticise her brother, and Davey and I really don't know what's goin’ on ‘cause they ain't sayin’ anythin’ directly. I can’t even figure out what I did to upset Crutchie, but when I asked Kath she told me to shut it, like, not even sarcastically- which means she’s real mad.”

Mush paused for a second to process. Right. Katherine knew Crutchie liked Jack, so she recognised why he was upset right away. She also probably told Sarah that she was trying to get them together, which made Sarah step in to defend Jack choosing to go to prom with Davey because it was making her brother happy and it wasn't Katherine’s place to step in. And now Jack and Davey were confused, and Katherine and Sarah were fighting. Mush rubbed his head as more anxiety rose and rose in his stomach, rising with the volume of Sarah and Katherine’s voices until Katherine made a frustrated noise and turned on her heel, walking away. Mush, however, still felt the panic as the music blared against his ears and Sarah went over to hug Davey.

Blink’s hands were suddenly holding his as the song changed. Mush opened his eyes, and Blink leaned in close. “Are you alright? Do you need to leave?” A slow song started playing. Mush frowned. He liked the slow song part of prom. He would have liked to dance with Blink. But right now, the thought of having other people's bodies pressed against his and moving any closer to the speaker only made him feel more overwhelmed. He desperately wanted to stim, but the thought of other people seeing him terrified him, so instead he squeezed Blink’s hands tight and nodded. 

Blink sprang into action right away, letting go of one hand to guide them across the edge of the room where there were the least people, and out the door they'd entered. The moment the doors closed, the music and loud voices became muffled, and rather than blaring party lights there was the comforting darkness of the night. Mush let go of Blink completely, and couldn't hold himself back from flapping his hands and counting under his breath, which always made me . Blink stood by, standing close but not touching him for a while. They’d talked about anxiety/panic attacks and meltdowns before, and discussed signs of both and how to help each other out when Blink had mentioned his panic attacks- Mush preferred not to be touched if he was overwhelmed already, which he was, but talking to him in a quiet environment was fine. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Take your time to recover, but I’m here for you an’ all. It’ll all work itself out.” Blink said generally comforting things in a gentle voice.

After some time passed, Mush calmed down a bit, enough to stop counting, and moved closer to Blink and gave him a hug to comfort himself. Blink smiled gently at him, rubbing his back. “You alright?”

Mush shrugged. “Just… anxious, and overwhelmed.”

“Can’t blame ya.” Blink glanced at the doorway to the prom, and then back at Mush. “Do you particularly want to go back in?” Mush shook his head. “Do you wanna go to yours?” Usually, Mush would want to go home. But the thought of explaining to his mum why he was home so early stressed him out, and he shook his head. “Do you know what you wanna do? It’s cool if you don’t, we got alla the time in the world.”

Mush looked at the ground, thinking. There weren’t many places to go around here- until he remembered that the ice cream place was a short walk away, and that it’d still be open. “Uh… Remember the ice cream place we met at?” Blink nodded. “It’s closeby… Could we?” Blink grinned and nodded.

“Of course. Lead the way.” Mush grabbed his arm, tugging him in the right direction and finally managing a smile directed at Blink. Blink smiled back, following. The walk was about fifteen minutes, but neither of them minded when they walked beside each other. The first five minutes, Mush was still quite quiet, but Blink held his hand comfortingly and walked alongside him, until he started feeling a bit more talkative again. Then they swung their intertwined hands between them as they talked, distracting each other from the mess of that prom until they walked into an ice cream shop in suits. Mush giggled.

“I feel sliiightly out of place,” he joked.

“Really? I have no clue why,” Blink laughed as he approached the counter. “I’m getting mint choc chip, and you can’t stop me.”

“I could stop you from breathing.” 

“Holy _shit_ Mush,” Blink gasped, laughing so hard that the shopkeeper looked at them skeptically, making Mush giggle. They ordered their usual, mint chocolate chip for Blink and strawberry for Mush. Blink nodded at the door. “Hey, for old times sake, wanna go to the park?”

“Old times? Two weeks ago?” Mush rolled his eyes, and Blink grinned as he continued, “Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me. We can look up at the clouds again, for old times sake.”

Blink rolled his eyes as they stepped outside, eating the first of his ice cream. Mush pretended to gag and Blink ignored him, pointing up at the sky. “There’s no clouds right now. We could play connect the stars into shapes, unless you know constellations. That’s cheating.”

“Hmm…” Mush looked up at the sky as they walked. “I see… A line, between the two stars in the New York sky.”

“Ha, ha.” Blink laughed. “I tried my best, alright?” 

Mush giggled, and took Blink’s free hand in his own. “We should cross the road,” he said when Blink’s head shot up quickly. Whether he was looking up in excited-surprise or weirded-out-surprise, Mush couldn’t tell. 

By the time they arrived at the park, they had both finished their ice cream, and they flopped onto the grass beside each other, looking up at the sky. Blink laughed. “You’re right, there’s not really enough stars to make shapes.”

Mush nodded quietly. He couldn’t help but think about his friends, and worry about what was happening with them. He glanced at his phone, and saw that there were no texts right now. He glanced over at Blink. “Do you think they’ll be okay?”

Blink shrugged. “Maybe not tonight. But in the long run? Yeah. They’ll all talk it out eventually. And if they don’t, we can make them.” Sure, maybe Crutchie could talk it out with Jack and Davey. And Romeo probably couldn’t go twenty-four hours without talking to Specs. But Katherine and Sarah’s relationship had hardly begun, and he didn’t know how dedicated either of them were… And that wasn’t even mentioning how difficult he knew Race was, and had heard Spot was. It seemed like everyone but Jack and Davey had come out with a ruined relationship, and even those two came out upset and confused.

Except, Mush reminded himself, for him and Blink. He looked over to Blink, who was looking at him, concerned. “Are _you_ okay?”

Mush nodded. There was one thing he knew he wanted, and it was to not ruin his sleepover with Blink. He’d been looking forward to this since they’d organised it, and Blink was one of his closest friends. He suddenly sat up, pulling out his phone and opening youtube. “Do you know how to dance?”

“What?”

“Like, how to waltz?”

Blink shook his head. “Do _you_?”

“Yes!” Blink looked at him. Mush smiled sheepishly. “Race taught me, and he was taught by Romeo.”

“And Romeo learnt?”

“...From youtube, I think? But that’s not relevant, ‘cause I still know more than you! C’mere,” Mush pulled Blink close after he put his phone down on the grass, playing a random slow dance song as loudly as he could. “We missed this dance,” he explained. Blink grinned and wrapped an arm around Mush’s waist. 

“What do I do now?”

“Move your feet like this,” Mush moved a foot forward, and so did Blink, making their feet collide. Mush laughed. “Oh my god, no, dummy. You have to move your foot like, the opposite way to mine, so we don’t crash.”

“You never told me that!”

“I thought it was _obvious_ ,” Mush giggled, starting again, teaching Blink the steps. It turned out Mush didn’t really know the waltz all that well, nor was he amazing at it, and neither was Blink. They kept stepping on each others feet and going the opposite way, and by the end of the song they were just holding each other, foreheads leaning against each other as they shook with laughter. Then, the last thing that Mush could have ever expected to happen _happened_ -

Blink kissed him.

Blink’s lips were on his and his hands were still around his waist, but this time tugging him ever so slightly closer, and Mush was frozen on the spot in shock until Blink pulled away. There was a small silence where nothing was said, and then Mush said the only thing he could think of.

“You… taste like mint chocolate chip.”

Blink stared at him for a second, and then swore. “Shit, Mush, I’m sorry, I thought you were leaning in when we were laughing and I thought you were going to kiss me so I decided to just lean in, I know you said this wasn’t a date I just-”

This time, Mush was the one who surprised Blink with a kiss, fingers curling at the bottom of his hair and his eyes closing and then there was the pleasant feeling of Blink kissing back. Blink and him were kissing, and Mush was feeling a mixture of lingering shock, surprise, and more than anything love and overwhelming love. When they pulled away, Blink gave him a small smile, and Mush giggled.

“I’d kiss you even if you always tasted like mint choc chip.” 

Blink looked at him seriously. “I know you probably meant that as a compliment, but I’m honestly sick of all these attacks on mint choc chip.” They both burst out laughing, leaning their foreheads on each others again. Once their laughter died down, Mush looked at Blink with a tiny gay smile.

“I like you, Blink.”

“Like, like like?”

“Shut it,” Mush shoved him away, only for Blink to pull him back in. Mush couldn’t help but grin at that. 

“I like you too. I thought it was pretty obvious, considerin’ how we met-”

“You said you didn’t have a crush on me on anon!”

“Yeah, because the most romantic thing you can imagine is someone you don’t know admitting they have a crush on you,” Blink shrugged. “Besides, I dunno, it was… Different then? It was like, kinda a puppy crush on you. I didn’t really know you. But then I got to know you and…”

“Me too,” Mush smiled, running a hand through Blink’s hair and then leaving a hand resting on his cheek, thumb stroking gently. It still felt surreal that this was happening, that this was even real. But he could feel Blink, his face, his arms wrapped around his waist- it was most certainly real. And that made Mush grin, so much so that he knew his cheeks would start hurting, but it didn’t even matter. “I mean to ask you out to prom like, specifically romantically.”

“So why…?”

Mush laughed, looking sheepish. “When you asked if it was a friend thing, I thought that’s what you thought and wanted, but you were just checking. And I didn’t want to make it weird, not right before prom, so I was like, oh, okay. But then when Katherine, Crutchie and Romeo looked through my messages and told me I was dumb, but that was only just before we came to prom, so I didn’t have time to clarify.”

“God,” Blink laughed. “We’re idiots.”

“We sure are,” Mush grinned. “But now we’re idiots who can kiss.”

“I like that.” Blink leaned in for another kiss, which Mush was happy to oblige, his hands still resting on his cheek and at the back of his neck. He felt light in a way that was almost indescribable, a kind of happiness that was so unique to how Blink made him feel. He felt like the butterflies in his stomach had multiplied by the dozen, but no longer did they make him anxious, just making his cheeks pink and wanting to move closer to him.

Mush had never been amazing with words, and the words to describe how happy Blink liking him back escaped him. But who needs words when he could just have Blink’s lips on his? Well, actually- there was one word that he wanted to ask about. Mush pulled away gently, grinning.

“Wanna… Blink, would ya wanna be my boyfriend?” He grinned, cheeks pink, and he felt like his chest was light, so light he could float when Blink nodded yes.

“‘Course- of course I wanna be your boyfriend. Shit, boyfriends. I’m your boyfriend, Mush. That’s us.” Mush giggled at Blink, pulling him into a tight hug- and then grinning.

“Hey, I think that I finally have a reason to use this,” Mush held up his instax. Blink grinned, and leaned in to give him a kiss. When their lips touched, he snapped the picture, and then they kept kissing as they waited for it to develop, gentle and experimental but loving and everything, absolutely everything, that Mush wanted.

By the time the photo had developed, they were sitting again, Mush practically in Blink’s lap as they kissed and kissed and had no time for words, only smiles and more kisses. The picture was slightly crooked on the account of one of Mush’s arms being wrapped around Blink, but it was still amazing. Mush held it out to Blink.

“You can have it. I want you to have it,” he grinned. Blink looked touched, looking at the photo and then pulling Mush in for a hug. 

“Thank you, Mush.”

“It can remind you of us. I’ll get one next date.”

“Next date,” Blink repeated, like he couldn’t believe it, but his face split into a huge grin. “Yeah, next date. After this one.”

“Did this date start at prom or did it become a date when we kissed?”

Blink thought about it. “Maybe it was a kind-of date before and it became a full date when we kissed? Or should I say, when I kissed you.”

“I told you I liked you first though.”

“Only because I kissed you!”

“You could have kissed me platonically.” Blink scoffed at that, pulling him in for another kiss instead of arguing. The thrill of kissing Blink still hadn’t worn off, and Mush wasn’t sure that it ever would- not even after an hour or two of them sitting in the park beside each other, kissing and giggling and saying ‘boyfriends’ and ‘like’ and holding hands. Even after that, Mush still felt lucky and giddy and gay, gay gay gay as all fucking hell, in the gayest and happiest way.

Eventually he had to pull away and check the time.

“You know, we should head back to mine soon. Prom would’ve ended a bit ago, and we can tell her afters were cancelled because…”

“You get the feeling no one will be in the mood?” Blink nodded. “Me too. Wanna go back to your place and… kiss some more?” 

Mush smiled and nodded. That sounded like the perfect night.

When they got back, and explained vaguely why afters had been cancelled to Mush’s mum, they’d headed up the stairs quickly, and found themselves sitting on his bed, kissing and cuddling. They talked and kissed and cuddled, talked about their friends teasing them for their obvious crushes, and all the cute little gay moments they’d had. Blink laughed when Mush admitted he’d woken up cuddling his jacket, and Blink admitted to all the times he’d wanted to kiss Mush- which Mush told him were probably all the same times he wanted to kiss Blink back.

When Mush checked his phone again, he hadn’t got any messages. He frowned. That meant that everyone was probably off dealing with their own problems, and he wasn’t sure if that was good in that they were actually dealing with them, or if everyone was off sulking. He decided that was a tomorrow Mush worry. For now, he was still on cloud nine 

That night, he fell asleep in Blink’s arms, head cuddled into his chest, halfway through a muffled and nonsensical sentence as he tried to stay up later because he didn’t want this day to end. He fell asleep with the warm feeling in his chest of love, and the knowledge it was returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading :-) hope you enjoyed this fic :-)))
> 
> seriously thank you for the support!!!! seeing new comments even as i was working on a new chapter always kept me going with the writing !!! 
> 
> my tumblr is smackjelly!


End file.
